<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vinculis Quod Ligatis (Ties That Bind) by WordsmithMusings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421518">Vinculis Quod Ligatis (Ties That Bind)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithMusings/pseuds/WordsmithMusings'>WordsmithMusings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient magic, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Hermione Granger, Black Hermione Granger, Conclave Magic, Daughters of Vega, Desterrados Maxia, Draco is a CEO, F/M, Good Slytherins, Greek Gods and Goddesses - Freeform, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione is a college student, Hermione's Haven Big Bang 2020, House of M - Freeform, Merlin - Freeform, Multi, Nimue - Freeform, Not Brit Picked, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Hogwarts, Ritual Magic, Ritual Sex, Romance, Sex Magic, Soulmate AU, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), coven magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithMusings/pseuds/WordsmithMusings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years after the Second Wizarding War, Magic in the UK is failing and birth rates are dropping. The Ministry of Magic is preparing to decree a Marriage Law in the hopes of hiding how bad the situation is to the Wizarding public. </p><p>Draco Malfoy, CEO of House of M, and the High Warlock of the Desterrados Maxia has been challenged by the Fates to cleanse the legacy of Voldermort from their shores in a much different way. But in order to do so,  he must first travel to New York City in search of a certain bossy, curly-haired Gryffindor that disappeared without a trace five years prior. Can he convince the woman he loved to leave the life she’s created for herself and once again trust in the ties that bind?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Susan Bones, George Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger's Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 - Unexpected Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to my beta LilHawkeye3 for the countless edits and being my sounding board for all my crazy ideas and reigning me in when they grew larger than life. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you. Thanks to my artist QuinTalon for taking the visions in my head and bringing them to life. </p><p>It's not my forest, I just create ritual space within it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/189254504@N02/50205020281/in/album-72157715415226611/">
    
  </a>
</p><h2>
  <b>Chapter 1 - Unexpected Reunions</b>
</h2><p> </p><p>Hermione had finally had enough after the war– the funerals, the trials, the joke of an 8th year. The betrayal and dismissal of her oldest friends.  Her inability to restore her parents' memories had probably been the last straw... No, the demands by the British Ministry that she worked for them had been the last straw. She was a War Heroine at 19. The “brightest witch of her age.” The brains of the Golden Trio.</p><p>Most importantly, she was proof that blood purity was nothing more than nonsense and that Muggle-born children were every bit as worthy of their magic as purebloods. Still, they thought she would be a puppet, eager to do interviews and praise the ministry and the rebuilding of the British Magical World. Still, they thought she would not be upset when trials were skipped over, and idiotic old-fashioned rules were brought back into effect. </p><p>Hermione, for her part, had had enough of all of it and all of <em> them </em>. Nobody spoke about providing healing to young minds ravaged by war, nobody talked about the nightmares and that almost every student at Hogwarts could now see the Thestrals. It was all “reform” and “change” and the “light winning over the darkness.” A bunch of poppycock. </p><p>So Hermione had shocked them all and simply disappeared.</p><p>Though not as well as she had hoped, she thought with a scoff. Her plan had been simple enough. She wanted to go to a University in the Non-Magical world, and with her disappointment in Australia, she had decided the next best bet was the States. She had presumed it would be easy enough to slip in unnoticed with the large population and that she could fade into oblivion buried beneath exams and workloads and other things of interest that did not involve the complications and memories of the last years. Her first year at Columbia had been spectacular, everything she had hoped for and more. While she was still undecided on her major, she found more than enough prerequisite courses to occupy her time while she carefully weighed her options.</p><p>Plus, in the Non-Magical world, there was the welcome distraction of things that she had missed: movies, music, and clothing that didn’t involve weird Victorian fashions that made everyone look like a sack. True, transportation wasn’t nearly as convenient without magic, but there were so many other things that were leaps and bounds above the Magical world.  She loved carrying a simple bag that contained a device housing hundreds of books instead of her heavily weighed down school bag. She now had a cell phone, which was far more comfortable to use to communicate with than bending uncomfortably and sticking your head into a damn floo. </p><p>And then there was her laptop. Merlin bless the person that created the internet! While books and libraries would always hold a special place in her heart, being able to access thousands of sources, on any given subject, from anywhere in the world, while remaining in the comfort of her own home with a glass of wine was second to none. She couldn’t replace her love of writing things out long-hand, but <em> Godric </em>was it so much easier to do it with a ballpoint pen and not have ink covered hands and continuously need to sharpen quills.</p><p>It was a shame when she thought about how much the Magical world shunned modern-day conveniences. It was entirely to their detriment, she’d thought on more than one occasion, and she often found herself wondering how much more they could do with the power of technology mixed in with their magic. Of course, it had been that kind of thinking that led her to the Computer Science department at Columbia, where her passion for knowledge and discovery was quickly recognized and channeled into the Information Science division. She found herself loving the organization and detail orientation with the knowledge of computers, technology, and language co-mingled. However, she still felt something was lacking and remained undeclared despite herself for that entire first year.</p><p>Her advisor, Professor Daniels, who welcomed her questions and spoke to her with a level of candor that she found both refreshing and transparent, recommended that she look more into the Anthropology department. She had boasted about how long ago the department had been founded. While 1895 was impressive by American standards, it was nothing in comparison to her British Magical history- not that she mentioned that to Professor Daniels. In the end, though, she had been right. The department fostered thought independence and intellect. Knowledge in all forms, from all countries, races, and genders were considered valuable, and the ability to change one’s mind and views based on new information were encouraged and expected. It was the spirit of mindful interconnectedness that had finally drawn her in. She knew that combining her passion for fairness and equal rights with her newfound love of technology could open a whole new world to her.</p><p>Of course, she should’ve known that she wouldn’t be able to fly under the radar for long. She had dismissed it all at first, but the whisperings of magic she felt in some of her Anthropology classes had grown progressively stronger through her second and third year. The burning desire to ignore the growing magic around her, fueled her need to bury herself in her work, especially when she began to feel it in some of her other courses. She took on a grueling workload every semester, including the summers, pursuing the goal of completing double majors in Sociocultural Anthropology and Computer Science with a concentration in Classics (Greek and Latin). Some days, Hermione couldn’t remember what language was what and had shared many laughs with a few fellow students when a jumbled mix of the Romance languages would pour out of her mouth while she tried to describe a particular cultural predisposition. Her ability to maintain the workload had been surprising to most, but not to anyone who already knew her.</p><p>Especially not to Draco Malfoy, it would seem, who she found waiting outside her apartment three weeks before graduation. </p><p>To say she was shocked was an understatement. It wasn’t just seeing him standing outside her door, in Non-Magical New York nonetheless. Or that he was leaning casually with one shoulder braced against the wall, one-legged crossed at the ankle, the toe of his perfect boot-tapping against the floor lightly, as he examined his fingers in a relaxed, if not very bored manner. Instead, it was that currently, he was wearing dark jeans, a grey button-down, and a navy blazer. He looked so ordinary that she almost didn’t recognize him at all. He had grown into his features, which were no longer pointy and sharp, but instead had a chiseled and firm set to them in a very classical way. His body was no longer gaunt, and Hermione had to cast her eyes down to avoid staring at the broad shoulders and muscle definition clearly showing under his shirt. She was surprised his skin was no longer near-translucent but had a good bit of color, and along his jaw, she saw far too much stubble to be accidental. But his pale hair gave him away, as did the unmistakable piercing grey color of his eyes when they had met hers.</p><p>It was enough to make her first gasp and then sputter. When a smile– a genuine, delighted smile– crossed his face at her response or lack thereof, she temporarily wondered if she would swoon. That thought alone had her shaking her head as she distractedly unlocked her door. She was so distracted that she hadn’t even realized that he had followed her in until the door had been firmly shut behind them, and relocked with an audible click.</p><p>Draco, for his part, seemed unphased as he took her studio apartment in. He stood gazing at an unmoving picture on her wall with his hands on his hips.</p><p>“What do you want, Malfoy?” she asked, finally finding her voice.</p><p>Turning to her with a smile, he responded simply, “I should think that was obvious Granger. I’m here for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>Happy Sunday loves! Guess what? It's now the second and I can begin regular updates of VQL! YAY! I'm going to apologize in advance for the chapter length of these first few chapters because they are a touch short, but they are going to grow quickly as we work through the story. Just a reminder, this story is 98% written (seriously there's like one chapter and maybe a transition that I'm still fighting with) and is being betaed by the amazing LilHawkeye3 as we speak. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What's that mean for you? Regular updates!! (I know I'm as shocked as you are!) For now, expect regular updates every single Sunday, and occasionally mid-week chapter drops - just cause. </em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> <strong>Chapter 2 </strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco Malfoy couldn't believe how badly the Ministry had messed everything up with Granger. But then, of course, so had Wonder Boy and his Weasel sidekick. They had never been the brains, and why she had stuck it out with them for so long had always baffled him. The two had talked about it repeatedly during their 8th year. While she was often referred to as the Brains of the operation, no one had entirely understood just how integral she had been to ensuring that the Boy Who Lived made it to the very end. The way she was loyal and protective to a fault combined with her cunning and ability to play the long game, repeatedly made Draco wonder why she hadn't been a Slytherin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*** (flashback)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You know exactly why, Malfoy. I'm a mudblood."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You know I hate when you call yourself that."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It doesn't make it any less true for anyone else."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, it does to me. You're better than the lot of them, and every one of us knows it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What, even better than the Great and Powerful Draco Malfoy?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Our test scores every single year have already proved that, Granger."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It was 'cause of how everyone treated me that I did so well, you know. I felt like I had to prove I was worthy enough to be here. I was sure that if I didn't do well, everyone would call me a fraud, and I'd be sent home, and I could never come back."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sorry that you felt that way, and that I was part of that. You were everything I was told was terrible in this world, and you beat me at every turn. You even became friends with Potter, which I was supposed to do. I didn't know how to handle it. Accepting the truth meant that my entire life was a lie; everything my father had told me, everything I wanted to be was a lie. I'm ashamed of how long it took me to figure out the truth – that it </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>was</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> all a lie."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sorry, Draco."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No. You absolutely are not to apologize to anyone, to any of us, for being here, for what WE did. No one deserves to be here more than you, Hermione. Truly. Anyone who has a problem with you being here - well, that's a reflection of what shite they are and not a reflection of how good you are. You deserve to be here. You understand that, right?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*** (end flashback)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had looked at Draco like he was a complete nutter at those words, but that had been the turning point. The tentative truce they had forged shifted into a fully-fledged friendship at that moment. And Draco would never forget it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then those fools had gone and run her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was no surprise, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she needed help, when she showed weakness and wasn't perfect, they turned on her. When she refused to be quiet and play their game, they had become threatening. And those idiot 'friends' of hers had cut ties. They had played a dangerous game of chance, sure that she would pick them. But they had questioned her brains, the one thing she was known for. They doubted and questioned her, thought she was losing it. Called her names. The fools never even saw it coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now five years later, Draco was standing outside Hermione's door, waiting to see her face to face for the first time in ages. He wasn't even sure what he was going to say, but he braced himself for what he knew was coming – anger, and lots of it. Draco absently touched his face, memories of their third year racing through his mind. Gods, he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to be on the receiving end of that again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco found himself grumbling in annoyance as he checked his watch for the hundredth time. Shockingly, it was only a minute later than the last time he'd checked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stifling a groan, Draco leaned against the wall. His muscles ached from training; his brain was fuzzy from travel, and he desperately needed coffee or a bed to combat this jetlag. But this was something he wanted to do himself, needed to do really. She was never going to understand it from anyone else– hell, she might not even understand it from him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the door opening at the end of the hall roused Draco from his thoughts. He tried to hide the smile that spread across his face at the sight of Hermione Granger. Merlin's beard, she was gorgeous. Her body had changed drastically since he'd seen her last, the last stretch of adolescence and awkwardness finally shed and replaced by confidence and grace. She was no longer gangly, nearly malnourished from time on the run, and stressed having a psycho out for her head. Instead, her body was fuller, curved in just the right ways, with a softness that hadn't been there before. She was dressed somewhat conservatively wearing dark jeans distressed some and cuffed at the ankle; her top was a soft gray, and she wore white chucks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco noted a large canvas duffel slung across her body and absently wondered how heavy it was. He couldn't help but remember the way she had shrouded her body in layers that dwarfed her when they were in school, but now everything fit and enhanced; even with her body fully covered, you could make out the fuller outline of curves underneath, and they were the kind that left his mouth dry. The sweetheart neckline of her shirt hinted at the cleavage from the ample bosom she now had, and her jeans accentuated the curve of her hip just so. Her once unruly and wild mane looked softer, and though she still wore it piled on top of her head in a bun, the look was more '</span>
  <em>
    <span>just fucked,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> and less' </span>
  <em>
    <span>safety hazard.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> It seemed to be a lustrous black now, and her caramel skin glowed. Just a hint of makeup accentuated her features, and Draco felt his mouth run dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idly, he stared at his hands as he attempted to control the way seeing her made him feel. Draco began reciting the ingredients of every potion he knew to keep himself from thinking of how badly he wanted to explore her new curves. When he looked up, he found those deep amber pools that he hadn't seen so long staring into his, and Draco couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips at the shocked expression on her face. Apparently, she wasn't the only one that had changed in the past five years. Her reaction was an unexpected ego boost, and he had to admit that it was better than the angry outburst he'd been expecting from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed Hermione inside her flat without preamble. The small studio was clean and tidy, and he could tell that it reflected the changes she had experienced over the past few years. The old Hermione would've had more clutter, more knick-knacks, and souvenirs. But as he gazed around, he saw nothing like that here. The thought made him both proud and sad. As it was, she had a few framed art pictures and a handful of framed photos - none of them Magical, which surprised Draco. Still, she looked happy in all of them, and he couldn't help but smile as he saw her standing in one surrounded by a few friends that she must've made here in New York.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice brought Draco out of his reverie. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Gods had he missed her voice and that tone. Never in his life had he thought it possible to miss the way his name sounded in that bossy tone of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco couldn't help but smile as he saw how uncomfortable she was and how she was fighting for control. He'd thought about this moment for so long, rehearsed what he was going to say. But there was something in her tone and body language that erased everything from his mind, and he just couldn't help what came out of his mouth next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should think that was obvious, Granger. I'm here for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos mean the world to me, and while I'm sadly behind in my comment responding, please know that I read every single one! Stay safe xx the Wordsmith</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>It's Sunday in my part of the world, so I'm dropping this chapter a bit early! (It's just been that kinda week!) Sadly, another short one this, but never you mind, the good stuff is coming - I did mention this bad boy is currently over 60k words right? Maybe I'll drop another chapter later today... *rubs hands together gleefully* Enjoy loves!</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>CHAPTER 3</span>
</h2><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I should think that was obvious, Granger. I'm here for</span>
  </em>
  <span> you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stared at him in shock. She opened her mouth several times before closing her eyes and taking a deep, steadying breath. When Hermione opened her eyes and met his gaze again, she saw his face twist into a smirk. That damn Malfoy smirk; she felt her blood coming to a boil at his smugness. "And which part of me would that be exactly, Malfoy? My brains or my soul? Cause we both know you're not here for my heart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noted how his smirk swiftly became a frown and gave herself a small nod of satisfaction before crossing to her kitchen to grab a bottle of opened wine from her fridge. Without hesitation, Hermione pulled out the stopper and promptly drained the entire bottle in several swallows - sans glass. She closed her eyes to savor the flavor of the wine on her tongue and tried not to focus on the blasted Slytherin's presence. Facing Draco Malfoy was not on her list of things to do for the day, and now that he was there, she couldn't help but wonder why. Hermione wasn't sure what was worse, his presence or curiosity. Dammit it all, she thought with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, setting the bottle down, Hermione turned to Draco and caught the expression on his face. Smug bastard, she thought as he raised his eyebrows in amusement, a smile playing at the side of his lips. Hermione felt her hand twitch in response. Pompous git, she thought again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if I was here for your heart, Granger?" He asked softly, drawing her attention as he walked to stand on the opposite side of the breakfast bar. "What would you say then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That that ship sailed long ago, Malfoy." Her response had been immediate, but her voice had wavered somewhere in the middle. Draco noticed it but chose to file it away for later. Instead, he stood in front of her, patiently waiting for her to meet his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His patience was rewarded several minutes later when her vibrant sienna-colored eyes met his steely grey ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco had expected the anger; he'd even been foolish enough to hope for the sadness that he saw swirling in her eyes. An angry Granger, Draco knew how to handle; hell, he could even handle a sad Granger, mainly because he hated to see her cry, but what he hadn't expected was the flash of regret. But then he saw it, the small amulet hanging from around her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I don't think it's sailed quite so far away that it couldn't come back," he replied, leaning across the counter and gently touching the amulet around her neck. The obsidian stone warmed instantly, giving the golden rune he'd carved into it a faint glow. Hermione smacked his hand away, and she glared at him as she tucked it back in her shirt. "There's no need to get so touchy about it, Granger."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as a crimson blush spread across her cheeks while she stammered. She took a few deep breaths before meeting his eyes again. "So get on with it, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you know I was coming?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How would I?" she huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't the amulet still get hot when I think about you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione heaved a sigh. "Yes, but it's hardly new for it to be warm against my skin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco shrugged unapologetically, "I can't help that I think about you often." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared at the smirk that crossed his face. "Is that how you found me? By using this?" Hermione asked with disgust, even as her fingers caressed it softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, don't you think that if it could lead me to you, I would've been here much, much sooner." It wasn't a question so much as a statement, and they both knew it, just as they both knew that the answer was yes. Wholly and entirely yes. "Have dinner with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes snapped up to his. "Tonight?" He nodded. "Now?" Draco nodded again. Hermione searched his pale grey eyes, noting the flecks of blue and green that danced together merrily. She sighed. "I'd need to change."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? You're perfect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, we're not going out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about it for a moment, weighing his answers before shrugging. "You see what I'm wearing. You can change if you want or stay how you are. Just as long as you feel comfortable in what you're wearing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched him for another moment then nodded her head. "You better sit there then," she replied, indicating the stool next to where he was standing. "It's not like there's a lot of room in my studio."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's charming."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Merlin, always so quick to judge me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like you'd be caught dead living in a studio like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You used to say that about quite a few things if memory serves correctly. Do you really want me to prove you wrong again?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt herself physically gulp at the dangerous hint to his voice. Yes, she knew just how wrong she had been in the past. It was how they had ended up… She shook her head to clear her thoughts and quickly exited her small kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> remember."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just sit there and shut up, Malfoy." The prat even had the gall to look offended by her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you don't want my help getting dressed?" The words were said so innocently, but Draco's eyes made it clear to Hermione that his meaning was anything but.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will hit you," she replied as she saw him start to stand. He sat back with a laugh. His hands held out in front of him in mock surrender. She rolled her eyes before crossing her studio apartment to reach the dressing area. She opened her wardrobe, quickly rooting through it until she settled on a different shirt and shoes. Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see Draco watching her nonchalantly. "Pervert," she mumbled under her breath, turning her back to him to extend a screen from her wardrobe to cover her body as she changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spoilsport," he replied with a sigh. Though in all honesty, he was thankful she had decided to cover herself. Not that he didn't want to see her– he did. Badly. The way her body had changed turned him on more than he'd like to admit, and he already had to discreetly adjust himself to alleviate the pressure against his jeans more than once after he'd seen her walking down the hall towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, the screen that Hermione had been hiding behind folded itself away, and Draco felt his breath hitch for the second time that night. He felt like a stupid love-sick puppy combined with a horny teenager, but jeans and high heels had always been a weakness for him, and it seemed that Hermione hadn't forgotten that fact either. She'd changed her jeans without him noticing, this pair was slightly darker, and she had on a pair of black high heels that were so high that he was sure they brought her close to his height. A white blouse with three-quarter sleeves and a bit of detail at the center accentuated her cleavage without going too far, and the black pendant sat just above the valley between her full, round breasts. She carried a black leather jacket across her arm and a small beaded clutch in the same hand. The entire outfit gave her a coquettish air without making her look like she was trying too hard. The confidence she carried herself with was something new, and he had to admit, immensely attractive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco noticed that she had touched up her makeup as well. He wondered how long he had been in his head as he took it in, noting that it was light and enhanced rather than distracted. He didn't mind when a woman pulled out all the stops, but there was always a natural beauty about Granger that made all the rest seem unnecessary. Her lips retained a kissable pink tint, and he could still see the freckles he adored across her nose and cheeks. Her hair hung in loose full waves to just below her shoulders. It looked softer than he remembered, and he had to mentally chastise himself for even thinking about looping a curl around his finger to see if he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready?" Draco asked as he stood, careful to keep his eyes on her face and drift no lower. Hermione seemed amused by the effect she was having on him and merely nodded. "After you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They paused only to let her lock her door before taking the lift downstairs. Neither spoke as Draco took her elbow and led Hermione out of the building and around the corner. He wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her in close to him, letting her feel what she had done to him and laughed as she gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are so beautiful," she heard him whisper in her ear just as she felt the all too familiar pull of apparition at her navel.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos mean the world to me, and while I'm sadly behind in my comment responding, please know that I read every single one! Stay safe xx the Wordsmith</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Bonus posting!** Dropping a second chapter today so my writer's circle doesn't kill me (*waves at KoraKwidditch and EscapingArtist*) and because like I said earlier, it's just been that kind of week. Hoping that this double up means the good start to this week. Stay safe friends! xx the Wordsmith</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>Chapter 4</b>
</h2><p>
  <span>Hermione held her breath and kept her eyes tightly closed as they landed. It had been so long since she had apparated, and side along was never pleasant. Though if she was completely honest, a side along in Draco's arms was certainly more enjoyable than any side along she had been on in the past. At the very least, it kept her from stumbling onto the pavement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took another steadying breath in an attempt to calm herself. Still, She instantly regretted it as Draco's familiar scent filled her nose: parchment and apples, a hint of peppermint, cedar, and something that reminded her of the ocean. She knew this particular scent was strictly his and didn't come from the cologne he wore. It was the hint of something salty, something masculine, that was unique to him. No man she had ever been close to since had held that particular musk, even when she had detected the same cologne he wore on a classmate earlier that year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a familiar stirring and quickly worked to tamp down the feelings that she knew would play havoc with her mind if she let them continue. It's</span>
  <em>
    <span> been too long,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she told herself, shaking her head. Reluctantly, she took a step back from Draco, desperate to put some distance between them. She told herself that she only imagined the soft groan of sadness and that he didn't hesitate to drop his arms from around her waist, pretending as if he had done so willingly and was just as eager to put space between them as she was. Even as she thought it, she knew it was a lie and opened her eyes to see him staring at her all but confirmed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vibrancy and depth of his grey eyes assaulted her plain brown ones. She once had forgotten the intensity they could hold, although staring at them now, she wasn't sure how that ever could've been possible. The dancing hint of blue and green was gone now, replaced by a molten silver; it was shade murkier and darker than the blackest thunder cloud she'd ever seen. Closing her eyes again, she took another step away from him, and when she met his gaze once more, she saw the mask that she had seen for so long firmly back in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing it should have relieved her. She told herself it did, in fact, relieve her: Draco didn't want her anymore. Whatever reason he was here for wasn't personal. Placing her mask firmly in place, Hermione smiled graciously and asked him to lead on. Quietly taking her sadness and longing for the touches that had once accompanied that color in his eyes and tucking it away firmly next to the memories of the way he smelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just have to make it through tonight,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she reminded herself sternly, tucking her arm into his as they made their way from the apparition point they had landed in, and out into the hustle of the trendy streets of Soho.</span>
</p><p>*****</p><p>
  <span>Draco had most certainly lost his mind. It was the only explanation he could fathom for his behavior, losing sight of why he had sought out Granger in the first place. She had always affected him in the past, but he thought surely after all this time, he'd be able to set it aside. Of course, he had known that there was no way he was going to be able to keep himself from mixing business with pleasure with her. Draco hadn't been able to do it during their eighth year. No amount of chastising himself that it was different now– because he was a man and not a cowardly teenager who had done despicable things on the wrong side of the war– could dig him out of the hole he felt himself slipping into in her presence. Feeling anything for Hermione again was dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet he couldn't resist flirting with her. It had been so easy to slip back into that easy game with her; Hermione's ability to banter and quick wit had always been one of Draco's biggest attractions to her. She wasn't a damsel in distress looking to be saved. Hermione was a warrior.  A fighter.  With the smarts and cunning and perseverance to see anything through to the end. Her "mental fortitude," Draco had called it when discussing it with his father after they had watched her being tortured on the floor by that psychotic bitch. She had held on and stayed strong through the most painful Unforgivable, and then continued on the mission she had given herself. Never backed down until the job was done. He had loved that so much about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smelt the same - like lavender and vanilla and cedarwood. There was something new mixed in, something floral that he noticed while resisting the urge to smell her hair. Draco told himself he was still holding on to her because he knew how much she hated side-along apparition and not because he missed the way she felt in his arms. And that when she took a step back, Draco didn't drop his arms right away because he wanted to be sure she was steady on her feet. She was wearing higher heels than he'd ever seen her in before, and her eyes were still closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of it explained the bulge in his pants, and he decided just to play the chauvinistic man card that she was sure to expect from him. He was a man with urges and desires and who appreciated the female form, and he had no control over it—even thinking it made him feel dirty and vile, like a caveman. She was beautiful. He had told her so, and then she had dressed purposefully to affect him. He had simply wanted to let Her Royal Swottiness know that she had achieved her goal... Not that he would press it or do anything about it.  Perhaps later in a cold shower, he'd recall the warmth of her body pressed flush against him and the way she had smelt and felt in his arms again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Draco started to forget himself, and he knew when their eyes met that she had not mistaken the lust and desire in his eyes, just as he had not missed the resolve in the deep earthy brown of her eyes. They had always reminded him of soil after torrential rain, though they changed, like his eyes did, with her moods and feelings. Draco had once thought he could spend a lifetime indulging in the richness of those eyes, and sometimes he hoped he still would, but Draco recognized the look on her face, and firmly slipped his Malfoy smugness back into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His manners bade him offer his arm to her after telling him to lead on, so he focused on taking her to dinner and not on how the warmth from her hand radiated through his blazer and shirt and seared the skin beneath. There was no sense in ruining everything right out of the gate. As they paused for a cab to go by before crossing a street, Draco was sure that there was plenty of time for the night to go wrong. He'd even bet on it.</span>
</p><p>*****</p><p>
  <span>They made their way through the streets of Soho to a quieter side street filled with older buildings and slipped quickly into an unremarkable building behind a forest green door. Inside, there was exposed brick, some whitewashed and some not, and a web of pipes and metalwork that was all matte black. Along one wall was a tree that appeared to be growing out of the brick around it. The trunk nearly stretched from floor to ceiling and had thick, heavy branches that reached across the roof, spanning the entire breadth of the dining room.  Lush green leaves hung from the branches, though they seemed to be a mix of different foliage and not solely of one type of blade that one would expect of a single tree. Mixed into the branches and leaves were soft white fairy lights and a variety of blooming white flowers such as gardenias, peonies, and jasmine. Edison bulbs hung in contrast to opulent geometric paper lanterns adorned with bold gold lines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rectangular tables in various sizes were spread across the room, each covered in crisp white table linens that brilliantly contrasted the green napkins. The glasses and cutlery seemed to be dipped in gold at odd angles and gave a whimsical touch to the table arrangements. Centerpieces mounted on wooden bases mimicked the ceiling above, either as fresh greens and single white peony or gardenia blossoms floating in globes of water, or fairy lights or candles inside lanterns mimicking the geometric shape of the lamps above, complete with bold gold lines. There were two dividers in the room, one set before the far back wall, and one opposite the large tree. Both were covered in the same abundant chaos of leaves and blossoms and lights, yet somehow retained an organic feel that belied the apparent disorder of such a mixture. Overall, the effect was opulent and intimate, giving more of a garden party feel than a sophisticated and expensive restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hostess smiled at them as they approached and welcomed them to "The Barrie." When she asked if they had a reservation, Draco leaned forward and whispered something to the beautiful woman. She nodded knowingly before inviting them to follow her. They accompanied her behind the divider set at the far end of the restaurant, whereupon the wall hung a piece of steel with a laser-cut large rose. It was the only piece of artwork in the entire restaurant, and yet it didn't at all appear out of place. Hermione longed to step forward and touch it so she could properly admire its beauty. The relief of petals was so precise and natural. As she observed it, she further noted the way the center appeared to be more of wood or bronze than the cold steel the outside seemed to be made of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Touch the center," Draco whispered near her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brow furrowed as she glanced at him, but he merely nodded in encouragement. Hermione turned to the hostess, who simply smiled at her with a knowing look. Finally, she shrugged her shoulders and tentatively placed a finger in the center of the rose. A wondrous smile spread across Hermione's face as the rose bloomed and grew large enough to reveal an opening, just big enough to walk through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two go right on over to the bar," the hostess directed. "Marcos is expecting you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded his thanks before taking Hermione's hand and walking through the opening. Dropping her hand after they crossed into the new room, he made his way directly to the bar area while Hermione looked behind her. A 3-D picture of a red rose in the place of the opening they had just come through. Draco smiled at her indulgently before waving her over to stand next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Carroll</span>
  </em>
  <span>," the man that she presumed must be Marcos said from behind the bar. "Your table is waiting. Please follow me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione started to follow him, only to be stopped short by the sight of a huge, very spectacular tree deceptively growing out of the ceiling. It was, in fact, upside down and strung with a multitude of white fairy lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amazing, isn't it?" Draco asked, suddenly standing by her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione could only nod mutely, her eyes as large as saucers as she continued to stare at the tree on the way to their table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Carroll</span>
  </em>
  <span> also had exposed brick, though all of it was a pinkish red. The upside-down tree, adorned with white lights instead of leaves, was the obvious centerpiece of the room, yet the natural wood and white fairy lights continued throughout the rest of the space. The tables were square and made from the same wood as the tree, but instead of being raw and rough was polished and smoothed to a beautiful shine. More Edison bulbs filled the space but were concentrated over the individual tables. With so many lamps without covers, the room should've seemed blindly bright, but instead, the area remained softly illuminated. It thus lent a touch of romance to the tables, as it was difficult to see anyone further than one's own table. Each table was set with clear plates and had silver cutlery set upon a soft platinum napkin. Upon each transparent plate was a single delicate china teacup and saucer. The centerpieces were far simpler here, consisting of a large or small lantern with soft white candles or red and white rose blooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you don't mind," Draco began as they settled into their table, "but I'm a bit jet-lagged and didn't want to fuss with a large meal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione raised an eyebrow at him skeptically before turning a bright smile to Marcos, thanking him for the simple menu card that he handed her. Glancing at it, she felt her confusion grow. "High tea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or boozy high tea if you prefer," replied Marcos with a grin before telling them he'd return in a few minutes to take their orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione and Draco sat across from each other in silence. Hermione focused solely on her menu, silently willing herself not to look up at the man who was staring intently at her and not his menu. "Aren't you going to look at the menu?" She questioned irritably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already know what I want," replied Draco, leaning back in his chair and draping his napkin casually in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Hermione snapped. "Then, you order for us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Draco's turn to raise an eyebrow at her, but she placed her napkin in her lap and gazed about the room. When Marcos returned, Draco ordered the "Queen's Tea Service," with Earl Grey tea, and a unique house blend for Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All the different varieties of tea, and you still order Earl Grey?" Hermione asked him skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? I like Earl Grey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it's so… "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. Predictable. Boring. Conservative."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco laughed at that– the same genuine, booming laugh that used to give her shivers due to its musicality. Happy and laughing Draco was sexier than the brooding and skulking teenager that had been the bane of her school years. She would never admit how jealous it made her that he seemed so much freer now, or that her brain was going into overdrive trying to figure out the source of this new, lighter Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Draco calmed and met her eyes, the mirth still alive on his own. "I guess Earl Grey </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>all of those things. I know it's not for everyone, and I'm sure that's part of the appeal. I genuinely enjoy it, though, and it's comforting when I'm not home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And where is home now?" She asked, pausing to thank the waiter that brought out their individual teapots. "Still living in the Manor?" </span>
</p><p>*****</p><p>
  <span>Draco watched her pour her tea carefully before adding a cube of sugar and a splash of cream. He smiled, noting that Hermione still made her tea the same way she always had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Malfoy Manor no longer exists," he replied, calmly returning his attention to making his cup of tea. He didn't have to look up to know that she now had a shocked expression on her face. "I tore it down the year you left," he added matter of factly, bringing his cup up to his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tore it down? But why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not? It was no longer home. My mother could no longer stand to be in it, and I was tired of being insulted by portraits and haunted by memories of a monster that destroyed not just my home, but our world." Draco took another sip of his tea before setting it down and meeting her eyes once again. "My mother took what she wanted with her. I made some donations with the more valuable pieces, and placed the more dangerous dark artifacts in a place where the Ministry or anyone else can't get their hands on them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the library?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her. Of course, she was worried about the books. "Many are still in my personal collection, but many more are now at Hogwarts or the Public Library in Diagon Alley."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a public library in Diagon Alley?" asked Hermione, her surprise and awe palpable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled softly and nodded. "I'm surprised you haven't heard about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure if you know this," scoffed Hermione, "but I haven't exactly kept up with the Wizarding World."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Draco smiled and nodded. His expression was one of a professor stringing along a student with questions he already knew the answers to, answers he was sure the student didn't know. A picture of Snape and Potter came unbidden into his mind at that moment, and he had to bite back a laugh at the image. "Yes, I did, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>should know. Especially considering that you were there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was where?" Hermione asked mid-sip.</span>
</p><p><span>"At the grand opening for the library. It was </span><em><span>your </span></em><span>idea, after all.</span> <span>And I quote, '</span><em><span>A place where anyone in the Wizarding World could have access to the knowledge that before only a select few had access to.'"</span></em><span> He smirked as she gaped at him, "It was especially beneficial for Muggleborns and their parents, allowing them to understand more about the world they were being brought into ahead of their start at Hogwarts."</span></p><p>
  <span>"I'm flattered if someone thought it was my idea. It's brilliant actually, and I'm sure eases the heavy financial burden and divide between Muggleborns and Purebloods when it comes to schooling and traditions, but I think we both know that I wasn't there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dear Granger. You were there, and at several other high-profile events and Ministry functions over the last few years. Actually, you've attended dozens of events yearly for the past five years," He watched her mouth drop open as she connected the words he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? But how?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come now, Granger, surely, if you could brew Polyjuice in a bathroom during second year, the Ministry can create it– and you– in one of their hidden labs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that's illegal!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And amoral!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But...!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, Granger, you're supposed to be the 'Brightest Witch of our Age.' Do you really think the Ministry would just let their Golden Girl up and leave? You wouldn't play their game, so they found a way to get what they want. It was very Slytherin of them, really." Draco casually took a sip of his tea, watching her from under his lashes as he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How- how did they get my hair?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems someone was paying your stylist to keep pieces of your hair after every visit. I'm assuming they have a nice store pile based on the number of appearances you've made over the last few years." He made sure his words retained a detached and aloof air as he leaned back in his chair and gave her a chance to reflect on his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco knew Hermione would be furious. He certainly had been when he had figured it out. Anyone with half a brain that knew Hermione at the end of the war would also know that the woman they had parading around as the war heroine was not like her in the slightest. Draco even had his suspicions about who the girl under the disguise was, but that wasn't a detail that needed to be discussed just yet. What he needed was for Hermione's anger at the Ministry and at the Wonder Twits to be renewed. He knew her forgiving nature would allow her to bury the hatchet quickly; after all, she had forgiven him of his transgressions and sins, and they had been her allies and best friends for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know?" Hermione asked softly. Draco waited for their waiter to set their food down in front of them before answering. "I met you– her, at one of the first functions after I knew you had left. I asked if we could talk." He paused, gathering his thoughts, "I wanted to explain - to apologize if necessary. She blew me off, and at first, I thought it was just because you were still angry at me. I didn't blame you– her, but she wouldn't look me in the eye. She only called me Malfoy, and when I called her Mia," his voice trailed off with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She didn't respond," replied Hermione knowingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco shook his head, "No, she didn't respond. That was what raised my suspicions. She never wore the amulet I gave you either." His lips twitched up softly at the corners as he saw her touch it absently, her thumb caressing it in between her fingers. "The next time I saw her, I brought the Scales with me." He noted the soft smile that spread across her face at the mention of their eighth-year housemates. "We all approached her casually throughout the night, asking questions: things that happened during our time together, things that weren't publicized. She had no idea what we were talking about. She did a fairly good job bluffing her way through a couple of answers, but we're Snakes. We know liars when we see them, and you were never </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>good of a liar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's when you knew."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco leaned back in his seat again. "No. I knew when I kissed her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed </span>
  </em>
  <span>her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a roguish smile. "Of course, I did. If she was really you, then I knew how she'd respond. I knew all the ways to make you respond." He watched the deep crimson blush creep across her cheeks and down her neck. "And she didn't do that either," Draco replied with a satisfied chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shut up!" Hermione reproached, swatting him across the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Merlin, I missed you, witch." The words were out before he realized it, and now he felt his cheeks flushing with color. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration and started to open his mouth to apologize when he heard the words he thought he'd never hear come from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you too, Dray."</span>
</p><p>*****</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath before meeting his eyes. There was so much history between them. So many memories. She was overwhelmed by everything he had told her, but she hadn't realized just how much she had truly missed her friend, her lover, until he had made her blush. No one had ever made her blush the way he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had told her he missed her, Hermione knew he hadn't meant to. Draco was always a man of control, and the way he ran his hands through his hair and blushed himself had given him away. She loved it when his mask slipped and knew that she was one of the few that had ever really seen the man behind that mask. The man that had loved her and cherished her and opened himself up completely to her once upon a time. Looking across the table at Draco at that moment, she had seen him again, and it had felt like not a day had gone by since they had last been together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps we should eat," Hermione said, at last, breaking the ice. "It all looks so good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded and began explaining what the different sandwiches, scones, and pastries were on the stand between them. The rest of their meal passed in companionable silence occasionally punctuated by polite conversation and questions about what she was doing in New York and studying at Columbia. Hermione asked once how he had found her, but Draco politely asked her to wait until after they left. Hermione eyed him skeptically before accepting his answer and returned to eating her raspberry scone with lemon curd. She supposed she could wait an hour or so after he had waited so long to find her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <em>the "Scales" is a reference to one of the first Dramione fanfics I ever read - years and years ago. It's called "Scales and a Tail" by Halfling. You can find it over on FFN - it is an unfinished WIP but it is absolutely amazing and I still recommend it even though it hasn't been updated in literally years *cries* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>As always your kudos and comments mean the world to me, and I'll see you next week! xx</em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>Happy Sunday loves! Hope this Citrusy chapter finds you well. Oh yes, there are LEMONS aplenty ahead. If you read my other fics you know I LOVE smut, but a multi-chapter with Dramione lemons in the first few chapters? WELL, THAT'S A FIRST FOR ME! Hope this chapter finds you healthy and well. Until next week, stay safe! xx</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>Chapter 5</b>
</h2><p>
  <span>After dinner, they had taken a leisurely walk around Soho, pausing to admire shop windows, random graffiti, or point out places they’d been to and liked. At some point, her hand slipped into his, and their fingers intertwined automatically. Neither said anything, but every once and a while, a soft squeeze would pass between their palms, and a knowing smile would cross the other’s face. It seemed neither was eager for the night to end, but neither knew what to do next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they stood outside an art gallery on a quiet street admiring a piece in the window, Draco finally uttered the words she hadn’t realized she was waiting to hear. “I would like to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Hermione paused and cleared her throat before continuing. “You would?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco felt the smile spread across his face as he watched her. The eagerness of her reply and the way she ducked her head gave away her feelings, and he felt his magic tingling within him at her proximity. “Yes,” he whispered. “Very much so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that too,” she purred, finally meeting his eyes once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His silver eyes searched her brown ones. They were the color of sunshine through whiskey, swimming with warmth, and memories of days gone by. They were pools of amber liquid that melted his heart and lit a fire in his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, he pressed his lips to hers, relishing the way she melted into him. Tentatively he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and when she moaned in response, he slipped inside, eager to taste her again. There was no battle over dominance like there had been in the past. Instead, their tongues danced together, their hands wrapped around each other, pulling them closer together. Their bodies moved on their own accord, each remembering the way to fit together just so. Her hands tugged at his hair, earning her a hiss of pleasure as his hands squeezed her ass and pressed her hips into his, earning him a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fighting for self-control, he tore his mouth away from hers and pressed his forehead to hers, gasping for breath. “Five years is too long, Mia,” he groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I know… I’m…I’m so sorry, Dray,” she stammered, tucking her head against his shoulder, her magic urging her never to let him go again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me we can talk about this more tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, moving her head slightly to place a kiss on the pulse point throbbing in his neck. He growled softly in response, grinding his hips against her so she could feel how she had already affected him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tease, Mia. I’m barely hanging on as it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a soft chuckle in reply. “What makes you think I’m merely teasing you?” she queried, her hand pressing against the bulge in Draco’s pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The growl that escaped his throat was much louder this time, and his mouth hungrily sought hers, bruising it in its intensity. Hermione responded eagerly, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip. She slightly shifted her kisses and nips moved to his jaw and back down to his neck to the pulse point she had kissed earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Witch, if you don’t stop, I will be sorely tempted to take you right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stop?” She asked against his ear, nipping at his earlobe in between words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then stop resisting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words made something in his brain snap, and in the next moment, his hands were holding tight to her waist again as he pressed his mouth to hers and apparated them from the quiet street. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no noise or tripping as they landed on the plush carpet in Draco’s bedroom. In a moment, her clutch was dropped onto the floor, quickly followed by his jacket and hers. There was an almost blind stumbling of fingers and lips as they each worked to reveal more and more skin of the other. Only the occasional moan or groan of pleasure or whisper of clothing falling to the floor could be heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only when she stood in front of him dressed solely in a pale pink bra and matching lace boy shorts did he pause, his eyes roving all over her body in his eagerness to admire how she had changed. The softness around Hermione’s stomach and fullness of her breast and hip made his erection twitch, and Draco pulled her into his arms. His hands made light work of the last two pieces covering her as he nudged her back towards the large bed in the center of the room. Guiding her onto the plush mattress, he paused to remove his boxers and socks. A broad smile lit his face as he noted with satisfaction the way she caught her breath at seeing him nude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the first time they had been naked in front of one another, but even in the darkness, she could see the changes in his body: the broadness of his shoulders, the definition in his arms. He no longer had the lean muscles and six-pack that his younger self had, but she imagined he didn’t spend his days playing Quidditch for hours on end any longer. His seeker’s physique had been incredible, but the body that was pressing against hers now was far more solid and comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s hands ran across the touch of hair across Draco’s chest, and she ran one set of fingertips down to his navel, following the hair there to its end. She smiled as her hand found his length, hard and erect, warm and velvety, the tip slightly wet from precum. She gasped suddenly as one of his fingers found her center, running the length of her damp folds before pushing inside. She moaned against his mouth as his finger curved slightly, finding the spongy spot that made her hips rock involuntarily forward. He chuckled as her fingers tightened around his hard cock in response, and when she moved her hand up and down, he groaned into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping his finger out of her, Draco rested his hands on either side of Hermione’s body, supporting his weight above her. “Are you sure?” he asked, searching her eyes for any hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning like a Cheshire cat, she rubbed the end of his length against her folds and rocked forward until just the tip was inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the tip?” he whispered, thinking back to their first time together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the tip,” she moaned in response, her legs brushing against his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Granger</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, sighing contentedly at how her last name slipped out of his mouth – not in annoyance but in adoration. The way it had whenever he had told her that he had loved her. That he needed her. When he was begging her to stay with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” she implored, and he sank into her, both pausing to enjoy the feeling of being connected again before he began to move. His strokes were slow and deliberate. His mouth kissed hers tenderly as he moved one hand to stroke her forehead and cradle her head. Hermione’s hands wrapped around his back, pulling Draco on to her, relishing the feeling of his bare chest upon hers. She moved with him, her body responding to his without hesitation. She tightened her legs around his waist as his lips began to seek her jaw and neck. She returned the favor nibbling on his shoulder and moaning into his ear as he pushed deeper and deeper within her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their mouths and hands continued to wander and explore. Draco sucked and lapped at her taut nipples, and she preened and arched beneath him. Her nails scraped down his back, and he plunged inside her, angling their bodies to go deeper. Gradually their gentle pace gave way, as he felt her begin to move more urgently, her body beginning to flutter around him. Grasping her hip, he pushed his thumb into her hip bone, remembering the way it drove her mad, and pulled her nipple into his mouth, gently scraping the nib with his teeth. He felt her hips shifting, eager for more friction, and he smiled as she clutched at his back. Whispering for her to let go, to come, he pushed harder, faster. Moments later, she came undone around him, and he slowed only long enough to let her come down from her initial peak before picking up the pace again. Lifting a leg to his shoulder, he resumed his urgent pace, noting how her other leg squeezed around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whispered to him for more, urging him to go faster and harder again as she felt her body reacting to his again. Their magic seemed to flow together, wrapping around them both, and intertwining at each juncture where they touched. She tugged on his hair again and rolled one of his pebbled nipples in between her fingers. His pace became more powerful, and she felt her body begin to tighten as the pressure built within her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So close,” she whispered into his ear. Her words pushed him faster, and as his hips thrust vigorously into her, her words turned to nothing more than incoherent babble, laced with desire and urgency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me,” he begged as he thrust once, twice, thrice more, coming undone just as she fluttered and clenched around him. Their shared release was echoed by the moans of pleasure ripping from their throats. He shivered as she clenched and released around him several times before he thrust once more, emptying all of himself into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft blush mixed with the flushed skin across her chest and face as she met his passionate gaze. He grinned roguishly as she mumbled for him to shut up, earning herself a wink and a kiss instead. After slowly pulling out of her, he moved to her side and cast a quick cleaning and contraception charm. She nestled into his side, one arm draping across his waist as he pulled her closer to him. He cradled her head in the crook of his arm while his other hand rested on her hip. She drew lazy circles around his back while his hand absently played with her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny for your thoughts, kitten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled softly against his chest, remembering when she taught him that phrase. “You know how much I love when you call me kitten,” she replied instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you started it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me – </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He felt her giggle then still against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Are you not still my apple-loving dragon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling his breath hitch, he looked down at her. “Yours, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a playful shove as she ducked her head to hide her blush again. “You know what I mean,” she muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I am still </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> apple-loving dragon, kitten, and I hope that you’re still my little lioness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling up at him, she kissed his chin softly. “I’m here, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes... Though I have to admit, I’m still hoping that this isn’t a dream and that tomorrow, when I wake up, you’ll still be in my bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Expecting me to spend the night, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think I’m letting you out of my bed that easily after five years,” he teased, tightening his arms around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was this your plan all along?” She wriggled against him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To get me into your bed,” She goaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was his turn to laugh. “No, kitten. As much as I wanted you back in my bed again, I certainly didn’t think we’d end up here tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even a little?” she needled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to say, Mia? That I thought about what you would feel like in my arms again? That I wondered if you would taste the same? That I wondered if I’d still be able to make you come? That I worried you’d reject me, or worse, hit me again?” She laughed at that, but then her eyes turned solemn as she met his eyes, and she nodded softly. “Were you worried that I wouldn’t find you attractive any longer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be daft, kitten! I didn’t think it was possible for you to get even more beautiful, but you have…” He stared into her eyes, hoping her whiskey orbs would see nothing but sincerity in his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shivered under the weight of his gaze and whispered that things were so different now that she was different her body... “I’ve put on 20 or 30 pounds since you’ve last seen me, Draco. That’s a lot, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did my raging hard-on not show you how much I liked what I saw, Hermione? Merlin’s beard, witch. How much more proof do you need?” He huffed, struggling for his words. A part of him hated how much power she held over him still, but honesty had been the one thing she had always asked of him when they had laid the foundation of their friendship years ago, and honesty was what he’d always endeavored to give her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have spent the past five years missing you, looking for you,” he began slowly. “I have never wanted anyone more than I have wanted you. So if you want me to say I’m sorry you’re in my bed, then I’d be lying to you. If you want me to say I don’t like the way you look naked in my arms, you’ll be waiting forever because it’s not going to happen. I loved you when you were 11 and all hair and buck-teeth. I loved you when you were a swotty know-it-all beating in me every class. I loved you when you hit me in the face and when you stood up to me and told me to be a better man than my father. You could be the size of a house or a decrypt, bitter old lady, and I would still love you. So just turn that overthinking brain of yours off for one fucking moment and let me savor what it feels like to hold you in my arms again and figure out what the hell your hair smells like, cause it’s killing me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She burst out laughing at his last statement and replied it was gardenias, but found herself sniffling a moment later. She’d been entirely unaware that she had started crying somewhere in the middle of his words until she felt the moisture pooling underneath her chin. “Why do you always make me cry?” she blubbered, tears mixing with laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, at least this time, it’s not bad,” he chuckled, kissing her temple before pulling back to gaze at her, “It’s not, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not,” she said reassuringly. Shifting her body slightly, Hermione met Draco’s eyes. “You still love me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he breathed. “I still love you, Hermione Jean Granger. You are mine, and I am yours. Not even five years could change that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring into his silver eyes, she must’ve seen the truth in his words. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I get, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she whispered, smiling brightly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, witch! Five years and you still can’t say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I hate that you make me into a lovesick puppy, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, I think it’s cute.” Draco snorted at that, so she doubled down. “It is. I like knowing that I’m the one that can lower your defenses and prove that you have a heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scoffing, Draco sat up.  “Meanwhile, I pour out my heart to you, and all I get is a thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, you know how I feel about you,” she began cautiously, sitting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I?” he began running his hand through his hair in frustration, “Cause it’s been five years, Hermione,” he spat, turning to look at her over his shoulder, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Five. YEARS. Mi.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know why I left,” she replied sulkily, crossing her arms over her chest. Realizing she was naked, she grabbed for the sheet in an attempt to cover her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco turned towards her and grabbed the sheets to stop her progress. “Yes. I know why you left </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I don’t know why you left </span>
  <em>
    <span>ME</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione flinched at his words and knew that he was right. Even her magic hummed in annoyance at her; it hadn’t felt so alive since she left the Magical world so many years ago, but it had responded to Draco immediately. Swallowing, she let the sheet fall as she tentatively reached out to him. Hermione closed her eyes as her palm rested on his bare chest. Focusing intently on both their magic, alive and pulsing through their bodies just like their blood, Hermione willed her magic to return to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco gasped as his magic surged in his body. His arms moved automatically and drew her into his lap. Closing his eyes, Draco willed himself to relax and be present with her as he felt his magic rush from his core to fill her broken crevices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air in the room stilled as their magic wound around them, weaving from the deepest parts of themselves and manifesting physically in the room in a rare display of power and presence, connecting their bodies once again in all the places they touched. It looked like fireworks behind their closed eyes. Draco felt his magic surge again as he sunk into the recess of his mind, far beyond his occlumency shields and walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seated there, in the furthest recesses of his mind, in her favorite armchair, was Hermione. He watched her silently as she flipped through the pages of a book, looking for something specific. He knew the moment she found it, as her face morphed into a triumphant grin. She stood up from the chair and crossed until she was standing before him. ‘Remember,’ she started, turning the book so he could see the page, ‘when our magic showed us what we could be?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taking the book, he nodded as he thought back to the day that they had discovered the book on soulmates and their magic had flared, charging the air around them. They had placed their left hands together, palm to palm, as the book indicated, and watched their magic intertwine around their hands, making a figure eight, and each had felt a circle around their ring finger. They had intertwined their fingers and felt a burning need to kiss each other, so they had, only to feel a charge of electricity when their lips touched. They’d yelped and stepped back, laughing awkwardly before he suggested they try again. She had merely nodded. She had placed her other hand upon his chest, and he wove his free hand around her body to pull her close. ‘Facies coire animae meae,’ whispered Draco as he met her eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When their lips met this time, what they felt could only be described as euphoric. They had been unable to pull away from each other, so Draco deepened the kiss, and when Hermione returned it with just as much enthusiasm, the euphoric feeling had built until they both felt as if they were going to come undone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I love you. You are mine, and I am yours.’ She had whispered to him. He responded in kind, repeating the spell from the book, ‘facies coire animae meae’ before kissing her again. Suddenly the euphoric feeling exploded around them, leaving them both panting and satisfied as if they’d had the best orgasms of their lives. They could only look at each other, dumbfounded for a moment before they burst into laughter again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You love me, huh?’ he had asked, tucking a curl behind her ear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yes,’ she’d replied, her eyes filled only with pure devotion and love, ‘I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy. I love you with everything I am and everything I will ever be.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco felt a sudden loss as she pulled herself back abruptly from his mind, and though her magic still swirled within him, he felt empty. “You could’ve just said you loved me, Mia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted you to remember,” she replied with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never forgotten,” he panted, pressing his forehead to hers and trying to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I shouldn’t have to repeat it.”  Leaning back, Draco gave her a disbelieving look, and she sighed. “Fine.” Stiffening her spine, Hermione mumbled all at once, “Iloveyouandivemissedyouandimsogladyourehere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” he asked, placing a finger behind his ear. “I couldn’t quite make that out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>her shoulders slumped, and she gave an exasperated sigh.“You’re really going to make me do this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Words of affirmation,” he replied, placing his hand upon his heart with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you remember that,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised what I remember, kitten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing again, Hermione met his eyes; she saw the blue and green flecks dancing around the iris of his pale grey eyes and couldn’t help but feel her body melt a bit. He was her soulmate, and no amount of distance or time had changed that. Draco had already forgiven her for leaving, and Hermione’s magic had flared to life after being dormant for so long upon touching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summoning all her Gryffindor courage, she repeated the words slowly and clearly, giving them all the sincerity and love she had that day. “I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy. I am yours. You are mine. I have missed you so much these last five years. I’m sorry I left you, but thank you for finding me. I am so glad you are here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face lit up like a kid on Christmas, and Draco pressed his lips firmly to hers. “Was that really so hard?” He asked against her lips. “Yes,” Hermione grumbled, and he laughed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will never understand how you can spew useless information and facts and give every correct answer in the world without hesitation, but saying three little words can be so difficult for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feelings are complicated!” she exclaimed, tossing her hands up, “Books give you clear answers. Facts. It is, or it isn’t. You can ask me a physics question, and I can look it up at the library. I can translate ancient Greek or Latin with a book and some time, but feelings, emotions, this-“ she indicated between him and her, “it’s complicated and complex. There’s no formula or equation that I can plug this into and come up with the right answer. We shouldn’t work. You’re a pureblood. I’m a Muggle-born. You’re Slytherin, and I’m Gryffindor. You’re blond and beautiful, and I’m brown and-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t say beautiful, witch, I will swat you,” growled Draco, cutting her off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean!” Hermione proclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, Love. I know it scares you. I know that love terrifies you. It’s not math or science that you can plug into your computer and get a definite answer, but you can’t always do that with your magic either. You come from a world where magic isn’t real– it’s just the stuff of fairytales and legends, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s real because you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.” He paused, letting the words sink in. “You trust it because it’s within you, a part of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our love is the same way, Granger. It’s not quantifiable, and to others, it may seem like a fairytale or science fiction. But to me, it’s real. I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, just like my magic. It’s as real as the air I breathe, and just as invisible to the naked eye. You may not like it, but it doesn’t make it any less true. I know you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> my love for you, and I know you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> your love for me,” he repeated for emphasis. “It doesn’t have to make sense to be real or to have happened. How many fool-hearted adventures did you get into with Wonder-boy and Weasel? How many times should you have died? How many times did your perfectly scripted plan </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>work?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted despite herself at his point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Draco sighed deeply. “I know it isn’t logical, and it doesn’t make any sense, but that doesn’t mean it’s not real or any less right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed the way you explain things to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco scoffed as she burrowed into his side.“At least you missed something about me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled softly at his obvious irritation, and he huffed in annoyance. Hermione pressed a kiss to his neck and another to his chest and sighed contentedly. “Good night, Draco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were just a whisper, but they lit a fire within him. Hugging Hermione tightly, Draco placed a kiss in her hair. “Goodnight, Granger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft snore met his ear, and he smiled to himself. The day hadn’t gone at all like he thought it would, but he had to admit, this was much better. Listening to her steady breathing, he thanked Merlin for bringing her back to him and prayed to any God that would listen that she’d still be there in the morning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And that she doesn’t hate me when I tell her everything tomorrow. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taking another deep breath, he memorized the new combination of gardenia, lavender, and vanilla that was his Granger and whispered into the darkness.  “I love you, kitten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in that place between dreaming and awake when he heard a whisper, “I love you, Ladon.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <em>EEK! How was that? Everyone good? What you were expecting? I did mention this was a soulmate AU right?  <strong>*checks tags, yep it's there!</strong> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always welcome. xx</em>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my loves! Happy Sunday! Just a short note today, A. MORE LEMONS <em>(yes already!! EEEK) </em> and B. this chapter I am introducing a new dialogue modifier to you. </p>
<p>Reading a sentence that is framed with <strong>::     ::</strong> signifies conversation shared mentally/through a bond. So if you read <strong><em>::Draco, what's going on?::</em></strong> Please know this sentence was not said aloud but was instead said directly through our lovers' shared bond! </p>
<p>Green? Super green. <em>(Name that movie! *wink*)</em> </p>
<p>Shout out to LilHawkeye3 for continuing to be my beta, and for dealing with all those :: with me, cause I know how much Grammarly hates them! HA! Happy reading! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>Chapter 6</b>
</h2>
<p>The next morning, Hermione awoke feeling rested and refreshed for the first time in years. She stretched her arms over her head and flexed and pointed her toes. Her whole body felt relaxed and energetic. When she reached her arms to her sides, she was surprised to still feel soft sheets under her and not air. </p>
<p><em> Strange, </em> she thought as she arched her back to stretch her spine, <em> my bed isn’t that big... </em> </p>
<p>Opening her eyes and glancing around, she bolted upright upon realizing that nothing looked familiar to her. Feeling a shiver of cold, she looked down and realized she was naked in bed. <em> What the hell? </em> She began to panic before she caught a whiff of a familiar smell. <em> Oh! </em>A smile unintentionally crossing her face as she remembered what had happened that night before.</p>
<p>Draco.</p>
<p>She had spent the night with Draco. It hadn’t been a dream. He had really found her after all this time, and she had really tricked him into making love to her again.</p>
<p><em>Well, maybe not tricked,</em> Hermione thought with a smile. <em>Seduced, perhaps?</em> </p>
<p><em> ::Enticed, </em> :: replied a male voice in her head. :: <em> You enticed me, kitten.:: </em></p>
<p>“What the hell?!”</p>
<p>“It’s the bond,” he replied verbally from behind her. Turning in the bed, she looked at a door that led outside to a patio of some kind. Draco was leaning in the door frame, clad in grey pajama pants and nothing else. His eyes roved her body with appreciation, and she self-consciously reached for the sheets to try and cover herself. “Please don’t,” he added softly. “I like the view.”</p>
<p>Hermione felt her face burn as a blush covered her face but still gathered the sheets to cover her body. She wasn’t used to her new curves yet. Not that she begrudged them in any way, but the last time Draco had seen her naked, she had been much smaller and far less buxom. </p>
<p>“And as I told you last night,” he murmured reading, her thoughts as he closed the distance between them, “I think you are more beautiful now than I did then.”</p>
<p>“Draco,” she huffed in annoyance as he reached for the sheets. “Don’t do that.”</p>
<p>“Don’t do what?” he asked, innocently leaning into her, placing a kiss at the sensitive spot where her neck met her collarbone.</p>
<p>“Don’t read my thoughts.”</p>
<p>“It’s not intentional, Granger,” he assured her, placing another kiss on her shoulder before making his way back towards her neck and jaw. She hummed a response, her words failing her as his hand cupped her breast. “Say the word, and I’ll stop,” he whispered near her lips.</p>
<p>“I can’t,” she murmured, her hands spreading across his chest. “I don’t want you too.”</p>
<p>“Good,” he replied, pressing his lips to hers again. His other hand caressed Hermione’s back and slipped into her hair. Pushing her back slightly, he moved his body on top of hers. She could feel his arousal rubbing through his pants to her core, and she reached a hand down to his waistband to touch him. His breath caught as her fingertips ghosted over the sensitive tip, and he pressed himself against her hand.</p>
<p>“Someone’s excited to see me this morning,” she teased.</p>
<p>“I told you I was hoping it wouldn’t be a dream and that I’d find you naked in my bed this morning,” he replied, his mouth making its way down to her breast. She arched into his mouth as he sucked her nipple in, alternating licking and nibbling the hardened tip. His opposite hand squeezed and teased her other breast, and he groaned against her chest as her hand left his waistband to tug on his hair. “I want to take my time and enjoy you this morning, kitten, but we don’t have time.”</p>
<p>“Then don’t take your time,” she replied, moving him to push his pants down over his hips. A roguish smile crossed his face, and he quickly divested himself of his pants before sliding between her open legs. </p>
<p>“As you wish,” he replied, slipping a finger into her damp center, “so wet for me already, kitten.”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up and fuck me, Malfoy.”</p>
<p>“Gladly,” he replied, thrusting into her. They groaned together, their lips finding one another’s again as he began to move with purpose inside her. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, she met him thrust for thrust. Hermione’s hands alternated between digging into Draco’s shoulders and tugging at his hair as he nibbled on her neck and shoulders. Remembering his love language, she began whispering sweet words in his ear as he thrust into her, telling him how much she missed him, how good he felt, and how no one made her cum the way he did. He responded with growls and kisses, feeling her words and her magic spurring him on. Gripping her hip, he pushed his thumb into the spot he knew that drove her mad. She groaned against his ear, whispering things like yes, faster, harder in between her moans of pleasure.</p>
<p>“So close,” she whispered, pinching her own nipple. Her body twisted to gain more friction against his.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful,” Draco replied, kissing her deeply as he lifted her leg to push deeper into her.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you so badly, handsome,” she groaned, clinging to him.</p>
<p>“Come with me.”</p>
<p>She intently watched his face, remembering with pleasure the way his eyes closed tightly just before he came. She felt his hips begin to push against hers erratically and lost herself in the moment. Knowing he would lean down and kiss her again just as he felt the urge to cum within her, she arched her body under his, raising her hands to the headboard to push back against him and felt herself fluttering around him. She almost missed his whispered plea to let go as his mouth descended onto hers, and she felt herself tighten around him just as he came undone. They panted and moaned in pleasure; cumming together had been something they had always done. She had attributed it to their soulmate bond once they had discovered it, but he had always said it was a sign of their compatibility, not that it mattered to either of them. </p>
<p>She felt him shiver as she purposely clenched and unclenched around him. “Minx,” he growled as she laughed. “So sensitive.”</p>
<p>“Is it?” She laughed, clenching and grinding down once more on him.</p>
<p>He groaned as he reluctantly pulled out of her. “You drive me crazy.” He shivered again, and she laughed, pushing a bit of his blonde fringe from his face.</p>
<p>Staring into his eyes, she felt herself smile. She knew that color, knew what it meant, and she felt her magic dance happily inside her. “I love you, Draco,” she whispered and felt herself blush at the swirl of color that filled his eyes. It still wasn’t easy for her to say, and she couldn't explain the deep desire she suddenly felt to confess what she knew to be true in her heart. But as his magic surrounded her, and she felt her whole body tingle in response, she knew it was the right thing to do. Part of her wanted to tell him not to get used to hearing it again, that she wasn’t about to be <em> that </em>person, but there was something about him this morning - something so raw and vulnerable that she longed to soothe. </p>
<p>As if sensing her thoughts, Draco nuzzled her nose with his own. “Just promise me, Mia,” he replied, brushing a curl from her head, “that no matter what happens, you won’t leave me again.” His words surprised her, but before she could answer him, he repeated, more urgently. “Promise me, love. Please.”</p>
<p>“I-I promise,” Hermione stammered back. He sagged with relief and lay next to her. “Draco?” She turned so she could face. “Dray?... Draco?... Are you – are you… Merlin! Draco, are you CRYING?”</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her close. “I can’t lose you again,” he choked out, tears falling into her hair. “Granger, my magic. Our magic. If you leave me again…” His words seemed to catch in his throat, and she wrapped her arms around him then, gently running a hand through his hair and one in circles along his back.</p>
<p>“I’m here, Draco. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, Ladon. I promise. I’m not even sure I could if I wanted to,” she teased, feeling her magic interweaving with his. He chuckled softly, feeling the same twining of their magic.</p>
<p>Wiping absently at his face, he cleared his throat before speaking. “Give me your hand.”</p>
<p>Hermione met Draco’s eyes for a moment before pulling her left hand away from his body. He shifted so their hands were now palm to palm. “Say the words,” he encouraged softly. Glancing from his eyes to their hands and back again, she hesitated. ::<em> Please, my love: </em>: she heard in her head. Nodding, she met his eyes once again.</p>
<p>“I am yours, and you are mine.”</p>
<p>From the corner of her eyes, she saw their magic begin to swirl around their hands as it had years before, the golden glow pulsing with life as it made an infinity sign around their arms as it moved. </p>
<p>“I am yours, and you are mine. <em> Facies coire animae meae </em>” She looked into his eyes as he said the words, and then turned to their hands with a gasp. She saw the same swirling of their magic around their ring fingers, the golden light sparkling and growing brighter,  as it had done before, only this time when it stopped a pattern wound its way around her ring finger. She saw something run across her forearm, where a tattoo now laid over the mudblood scar that was faint but still there.</p>
<p>“Draco, what?” She pulled her hand back and stared at her finger.</p>
<p>“It was always there,” he replied, showing her his own hand and arm.</p>
<p>“Your Dark Mark?”</p>
<p>“Gone not long after we bonded originally.”</p>
<p>“How did I not notice?” She asked, sitting up and grabbing his arm to look at it more closely. Sure enough, where his dark mark had once been, there was now only the interwoven design from their bond. It sparkled against his skin and was far more pleasant to her eyes than his dark mark had ever been.</p>
<p>“You were preoccupied,” he replied, bringing her back to the present as he pushed himself to sit up as well. “And these marks weren’t visible then. Well, they were to us, but not to anyone else.”</p>
<p>“And now?” She questioned, looking down again at her arm, where the design shone beautifully against her darker skin.</p>
<p>“Visible to anyone with magic that you want to see it.”</p>
<p>“Are we- are we married?”</p>
<p>Draco shook his head. “You have a soul mark in your arm after bonding with your soulmate – for the second time might I add, and you’re concerned that we may or may not be married?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to say it like that!” Hermione huffed, standing up.</p>
<p>“You have to admit it’s a silly question, kitten,” he replied, leaning back against the headboard.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that,” she hissed, whirling around to face him in anger.</p>
<p>“Fine!” he spat out, also standing up. “You want to play it this way, that’s fine. I suggest you go take a shower since we won’t be alone here for much longer, and I’m sure you don’t want to be naked and smell of sex when they get here.”</p>
<p>Hermione reeled backward momentarily, his words stinging in a way that felt physical despite the distance between them. “What? Who’s?”</p>
<p>“The bathroom’s through there,” replied Draco dismissively as he slid on a pair of boxers and jeans from a drawer at the dresser he was standing at. He slammed the drawer, and Hermione felt herself jump at the loud clang it made. Draco strode past her to the door, absently pulling a shirt on over his head as he did so.</p>
<p>“Malfoy, wait.”</p>
<p>Draco paused, and she knew from the slope of his shoulders that she had angered him. “Yes, Granger?” Gone was the loving tone he had used earlier. In its place was the spiteful hatred she hadn’t heard since they were children.</p>
<p>“I don’t have anything to wear,” she sheepishly whispered, suddenly deeply aware and ashamed of her nakedness.</p>
<p>“There are toiletries and clothes in there for you.” She heard the sadness in his voice and knew that if he turned around, his eyes would be the pale grey of a drizzling English day. The color of indifference.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” But she was too late. He had already strode from the room, and she knew that going after him now would do no good. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut in frustration and counted to 10. It was too much to hope she guessed, for them to stay in each other’s good graces entirely. They were both hard-headed and passionate at times, and it was improbable to think that that would’ve changed for them. Opening her eyes, Hermione glanced around the room she hadn’t looked at the night before. She wanted to explore but felt a pressing need to clean up and take care of her morning routine.<br/><br/>Staring at her hand, Hermione absently walked to where Draco indicated the bathroom was and set to cleaning herself up and mentally preparing herself to apologize and find out just what was going on. She wanted to take the time needed to appreciate the grandness of the bathroom she was in, of the ornate features and classic design elements that screamed both Draco and sophistication, but it didn’t feel like the time. </p>
<p>Nonetheless, she was thankful that Draco had had body wash for her and a shower cap to protect her squished curls. She tossed it to the marble countertop as she absently grabbed the jar of conditioner she’d found there. Hermione worked it slowly into her, twirling random pieces within her fingers as she worked to bring her curls back to life. Suddenly she remembered the necklace hanging around her neck, she thought about how he had reached into her mind. Rinsing her hands, before wrapping her fingers around the dragon's eye, she closed her eyes and reached out for him. </p>
<p>She was met with a brick wall. </p>
<p>“Draco?” she queried. Hermione thought she heard a growl in response and took another deep breath. Chewing her bottom lip slightly, she looked for another angle before she landed on another idea, “Ladon. Please. I’m-I’m sorry. I didn’t-“</p>
<p>She heard the gruff reply in her mind.<em> ::It’s fine.:: </em></p>
<p>“It’s not.”</p>
<p><em> ::No, it’s not.:: </em> His voice sounded more resigned. <em> ::But I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.:: </em></p>
<p>“Please don’t be like that. I’m happy to be with you,” Hermione bit her lip again, feeling like a royal idiot as she tripped over the next words, “I-I love you.”</p>
<p>In her mind’s eye, she saw the brick wall crumble and felt him, looking intently at her. Hermione’s attention started to waver around the space she was in, trying to remember how this was possible. <em> ::Focus, your attention on the safe space you built yourself 8th year.:: </em> Hermione felt herself drift until the room shifted into focus, <em> ::Good. Now, open your mind fully here, in this space, and speak, just like you did last night. The connection is open between us again - just follow the thread from one end to the other.:: </em>Draco encouraged. </p>
<p>She took a few deep breaths before trying, <em> ::Like this?:: </em></p>
<p><em> ::Just like that, good girl.:: </em> Hermione tried not to preen under the phrase and opened her mouth to continue to apologize when he raised a hand to cut her off, his irritation palpable still across the bond <em> ::Hermione, you can’t do this to me. Do you understand? I can’t do everything I need to with you in my head.:: </em></p>
<p>
  <em> ::What’s going on?:: </em>
</p>
<p>He sighed, before stepping forward and physically turning her body and attention; the picture in her mind swirled as if she was suddenly looking through his eyes, and she felt herself gasp. “Blaise?”</p>
<p>“What’s up, mate?” said the dark-skinned wizard in front of Draco.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” came Draco’s reply as he pushed Hermione back. “Just give me a minute.”</p>
<p><em> ::Draco, what’s- what’s going on?:: </em>she asked, as her attention shifted back to her wizard.</p>
<p><em> ::I’ll explain it all when you come out ok, love?:: </em> Hermione swallowed thickly before nodding. <em> ::Take your time getting ready, ok? I’ll have coffee and some food waiting for you when you join us.:: </em></p>
<p><em> ::Okay,:: </em> she whispered.</p>
<p><em> ::And Mia?:: </em> She saw his eyes in her mind again, <em> ::I love you too, and I like seeing you naked.:: </em>Hermione opened her eyes and saw herself standing naked in front of the mirror and heard him laugh for a moment before she let go of her necklace.</p>
<p>“Fucking prat.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EEK! So what did you think? A little lemony goodness, a little angst, some soulbond bond development, and was that my favorite sarcastic Slytherin popping up? Why yes it was! The next chapters will be bringing some answers to your questions, and some more old friends from Hogwarts! *YAY!!*</p>
<p>
  <em>Also to clarify about their soulmarks: I see Draco's Dark Mark as a bond he once had to Voldyshorts, and the bond he forms with Hermione outweighs it. Thus their soulmark replaces his Dark Mark. Meanwhile, Hermione's mudblood scar was carved into her skin with a cursed blade, so while it made fade, it never truly goes away. This means Draco ONLY has a Soul Mark now, and Hermione has both her scar and the soulmark. I hope that makes sense! </em>
</p>
<p>As always, your comment and kudos mean the world to me - and I promise once life settles down, I'll be responding to each and every one. In the meantime, stay safe loves xx the Wordsmith</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Sunday loves. Sorry for the late post, like many others I'm grieving for the loss of our King, and it took a minute to catch my breath to post this week. #wakandaforever</p>
<p>A quick reminder about the dialogue tags:<br/>Reading a sentence that is framed with <strong>:: :: </strong> signifies conversation shared mentally/through a bond. So if you read <em><strong>::Draco, what's going on?:: </strong></em> Please know this sentence was not said aloud but was instead said directly through our lovers' shared bond!</p>
<p>No lemons this week, but lots of familiar faces! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<h2>
  <b>Chapter 7 - House of M</b>
</h2>
<p>
  <span>Draco sat with his head in his hands, absently listening to his oldest friend’s voice as he spoke. It had been 25 minutes since he told Hermione to shower and get ready. His mind went back to what had transpired this morning, and he knew that this introduction would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> go well. She was going to fucking flip– flip the fuck out and hate him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared down at his hand, where a broad silver band now sat on his finger. If thinking she was married to him made her react that way, how would she respond to the rest of the news? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He shouldn’t have slept with her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Twice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And made her promise not to leave. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He belatedly chastised himself, thinking about how he had cried like a fucking baby. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did that woman always manage to reduce him to an emotional idiot?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He rubbed his hands, tiredly over his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drake. Are you alright, mate?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco let his hands fall and met Blaise Zabini’s gaze with an unimpressed stare of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this about Granger?” His friend pressed, clearly trying to hide a smirk. Draco merely nodded. “It’s going to be fine. Once we explain everything to her, she’ll understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she won’t,” Draco replied, standing to go get more coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, she will. She’s logical. We can explain it to her. We got her apartment covered last night after you left,” he paused to give his friend a knowing look before continuing, “We just gotta figure out how to get her here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s the least of our problems now,” Draco muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Blaise asked, carefully enunciating each word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco knew there was no point in lying and met his friend’s curious gaze, “She’s already here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise’s eyes fluttered, and he glanced around before looking again at Draco as he spluttered, “What? She’s...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here?” Draco supplied for his friend. “Yes.” He added, sitting back down at the head of the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here here?” asked Blaise, looking around. “Where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bedroom,” Draco replied as he stirred his coffee. “She’s showering and getting dressed.” He lifted his cup to his lips and met the Italian’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the bedroom,” Blaise countered, each word coming out slowly as he processed what the blonde had said. Suddenly his eyes widened, and a smirk graced his features, “Oh, you didn’t? Tell me you didn’t!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco merely shrugged, and at the look of insistence on Blaise’s face, nodded. It was going to be a very long day indeed if he was going to have to deal with this attitude from the other man as well. Sighing heavily as he prepared himself for the onslaught, Draco took another sip of his coffee, thankful as always for the blessed Italian espresso his friend favored..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t do what?” Came a soft female voice from behind them. Both men turned to see Hermione standing self-consciously in the doorway. She was dressed simply in her jeans from the previous night and the green shirt and flats he’d transfigured for her. Her hair was braided around her head like a crown, and though she didn’t wear a stitch of makeup, Draco thought she was as breathtaking as ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Circe’s left tit! Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!” exclaimed Blaise, crossing to her and engulfing Hermione in a bear hug. She laughed softly. “Hullo, Blaise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look stunning,” Blaise said, taking a step back and twirling her around. Hermione giggled like a little girl, the sound sending a shiver of pleasure through Draco’s core as she shook her head. His mate was having none of that it seemed, as she twirled her around despite her blush. “Blaise! I’m just wearing a t-shirt and jeans! Nothing fancy!” She laughed breathlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but when did you get this banging body?” asked Blaise, openly eyeing her up and down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told her,” mumbled Draco, standing to join them. He gave her a soft smile and felt his stomach dip as she returned it. “Coffee, love? Or Tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coffee, please,” she replied, giving him a radiant smile before Blaise gave her a look. “Oh, shut up,” she murmured as she lightly smacked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you spent the night, I take it,” Blaise asked, waggling his eyebrows at her. Hermione ducked her head as a blush spread across her face. Blaise laughed boomed across the space before he leaned in closer, “Please tell me you slept with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slept with who?” Another voice rang out as someone entered the room. “Godric’s balls! It’s you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione turned to see George Weasley drop an armload of things on the floor before barreling into her. If she had thought Blaise’s reaction had been unexpected, nothing prepared her for her favorite Weasley. As he scooped her into his arms, she held back tears and slapped at him to get him to put her down with a laugh. “George, what are you doing here?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here? What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here! Merlin’s beard, woman! It’s been five years!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait– slept with who? Did you sleep with someone? No! Tell me you didn’t sleep with Malfoy?!” George cried out, turning to Blaise for confirmation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me!” Exclaimed Blaise. “You know I didn’t sleep with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better not have!” huffed George with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Hermione’s head bounced between the two men as they spoke, and she felt as if she was being left out of a big secret before realization dawned on her.  “Hold on, what did I miss here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She slept with me, Gryffindork,” Draco sighed as he returned to the room with Hermione’s coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t! Oh, Merlin, Mia! Tell me he’s joking.” Hermione just blushed and gave him a shake of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask her about this morning,” Draco whispered into George’s ear as he passed by. George groaned loudly and dug in his pocket until he pulled out a bag, which he handed to a laughing Blaise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, Mia! You just cost me 50 galleons and a week on my knees,” George lamented with a dramatic pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George looked at Hermione for confirmation, but she just blushed further still and mumbled about big mouths as she sipped at her coffee. Draco kissed her head lovingly and told her there was no point in trying to keep secrets from the two men in front of them. “They’re prone to exaggeration, so giving them facts to work with will help keep the stories straight later, trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw Malfoy, you called us straight!” teased George.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I called your story straight, not you, you giant dolt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” huffed Hermione, “I slept with him twice,” she told George matter of factly, and Blaise laughed as the other man blinked in surprise. “You slept with him twice?” proclaimed Blaise gleefully. “That’s just delightful! You owe me two weeks on your knees now, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So wait,” Hermione began after taking a sip of her coffee, “You two are together? Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>together </span>
  </em>
  <span>together?” she indicated from one man to the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Merlin! I forgot she’s been out of the loop! Right, so yes: Blaise and I are a couple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going on four years, now,” added Blaise with a kiss to George’s shoulder as he went back to the table where Draco was waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George watched the other man affectionately before returning his attention to Hermione, “Apparently, the reason Angelina and I never worked wasn’t because of Fred.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right color, wrong hardware,” Draco chimed in from the table. Hermione tried not to choke on her coffee as George called him rude, and Blaise simply laughed before motioning for Hermione to join them at the large table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What other surprises am I in for?” whispered Hermione to Draco as she sat down next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too many, I’m afraid, love,” he replied with a heavy sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching her hand under the table, Hermione sought one of Draco’s hands and intertwined their fingers. Squeezing his hand, she placed her head on his shoulder.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ::I’m not going anywhere,::</span>
  </em>
  <span> she whispered directly into his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>::No matter what.::</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco sighed heavily as he placed a kiss on her forehead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>::I hope so, love.::</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>::How bad can it be, Dray?::</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>::You’ve been gone for </span>
  </em>
  <span>five</span>
  <em>
    <span> years, Mia. You have no idea what’s changed.::</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing the change in the room, Blaise slipped a picture in front of Draco and Hermione. “So it’s a good thing you got her out of there last night–” He began, gesturing at the image.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that she didn’t go back,” added George, sliding an additional picture to the pile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But this looks like Ron and Harry,” Hermione said confusedly as she picked up the top picture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not, though,” remarked Draco, looking at the picture for a moment before whispering </span>
  <em>
    <span>“finite incantatem imitamen.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>Slowly the picture began to change, revealing two men that were very much not Harry or Ron. “So, who are these two then?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Snatchers,” replied Draco with a scowl. “This looks like Winston Mulciber and Geoffrey Gibbons.” Blaise nodded his head in agreement, “Search is already out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione stared more closely at the picture until something caught her eye, and she leaned back in shock. “Is that my apartment?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, kitten, it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I said,” George said slowly, “it’s a good thing you didn’t go home last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Mia. We sent a team in last night and got everything out of your apartment and planted dummy stuff,” added Blaise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did what?” Hermione’s head was spinning as she processed the information the three men had just laid in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two men pretending to be Harry and Ron had tracked her to her apartment in New York, and what? Attempted to break in?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought, glancing again at the picture. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And they’d sent someone into her apartment?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if sensing her thoughts, Blaise patted her shoulder and offered her reassurance, “It’s okay. We saw you leave with Draco and knew you’d be gone for a couple of hours. We didn’t go through everything, just did a quick ‘accio’ for your items, and then set out replica items laced with a special chemical compound to trace anything they took.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded brokenly as Draco reassured her in her mind. It didn’t make sense to her, but she closed her eyes and leaned into him, allowing the words he whispered over their bond to comfort her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What were they after?” Draco asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From the lack of things they actually took with them, they were probably there for Hermione,” stated a new person as they entered the room. “Hello, Hermione,” she added, sitting at the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione stiffened and sat up straight, her brain taking a moment to catch up before she greeted the woman that had entered the room, “Professor Daniels.” Hermione offered her a small smile before she turned from her Anthropology Professor to Draco with a questioning look on her face</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of replying, Draco merely sipped his coffee, “Wait for it.” Hermione gave him another pointed look as he handed her a plate of croissants that she hadn’t noticed on the table previously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco,” she said evenly, her voice laced with more calm than she felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sighing, Draco sat his coffee down and turned to meet her haughty glare, “Granger. I need you to remember that you’ve been gone for five years, alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Draco, I’m aware,” Hermione snapped, “but that doesn’t explain why my Anthropology Department Head is here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t warn her?” Another newcomer asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Becca!” exclaimed Hermione with relief as she jumped up to hug her best friend from Columbia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t have a chance to yet,” mumbled Draco, his annoyance clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must’ve been too busy shagging,” chimed in Blaise from beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it,” muttered Draco standing to greet Becca. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Mr. Malfoy,” the redhead replied, giving him a pleasant smile, and offering her hand. “Good morning, Rebecca,” Draco replied, shaking her hand warmly before indicating the table they were sitting at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Malfoy?” asked Hermione as she pulled her best friend into the chair by her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s my boss,” Becca explained nonchalantly as she took a croissant. “I was the one that went in and got your stuff with the team, Mi, don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The team,” echoed Hermione slowly, her eyes turning accusingly towards Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco gave another sigh, as he rejoined them before replying in her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>::Mia. I’ve been trying to explain to you-::</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try harder!” Hermione snapped aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking hell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s got her knickers in a twist?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked up at the sound of two more voices she recognized, belonging to Theo Nott and Daphne Greengrass. They both waved pleasantly at her as they joined the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone else?” Hermione asked in complete annoyance, not caring for a moment how rude it may seem. Draco cast his eyes around the table, nodding absently to Theo and Daphne before returning his gaze to his coffee. “Three more,” he mumbled, not meeting her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three?” She asked incredulously, crossing her arms over her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you need, Princess: a tour of the loft,” Blaise jumped in with an innocent smile. He elbowed Draco, who rolled his eyes and stood at the obvious suggestion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I hate when you call me that,” Hermione mumbled before standing with a huff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Princess, we remember,” replied Theo with a laugh. Hermione grumbled under her breath at the nickname.  ‘Gryffindor Princess’ was one of her least favorite nicknames, and she couldn’t explain to anyone how she had gotten it. The Snakes had taken instantly to it 8th year and delighted in tormenting her with it until it had morphed into a term of endearment from them. Though it drove her mad, there was something comforting about the fact that her Snakes still used it to address her even five years later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s going to hit you,” commented Draco idly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” George added, “We all remember your girlfriend has violent tendencies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soulmate,” countered Hermione grumpily as she bussed a kiss to Becca’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chorus of questions and exclamations followed her statement causing Draco to groan loudly. “Why?” demanded Draco, turning to her. Hermione just shrugged and shook her head. She didn’t really care that anyone of them new. They had broken into her apartment after all, and apparently, something was afoot that no one would explain to her. If they were all dropping bombshells, then why shouldn’t she add one more to the pile?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning back to the table, Draco let out a deep sigh before sliding his mask back into place. Squaring his shoulders, he turned to his right-hand man. His voice was now that of a CEO and a man that meant business, “Blaise, you and Daniels get everything ready. Set it all up the way we proposed earlier in the week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give ‘Princess Logical’ here the full spiel?” Blaise questioned with amusement as Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. Draco simply nodded and told them to ensure everything was ready and be prepared for a million questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should take her to the library,” added George, reorganizing the papers he had dropped when he first walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a library!” exclaimed Hermione, her voice equal parts awe and shock. “Why?” huffed Draco again, this time to George. The redhead merely met Draco’s eyes and shrugged in response to the question, the mischievous glint dancing merrily in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know he’s never going to get her out of there now, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe take her there last,” added Becca as they watched Hermione take Draco’s hand. Draco merely nodded and told everyone to get to work, adding to text him when the others had arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall I send over tea?” asked Daphne, meeting them by the door. Nodding again, Draco informed her that Hermione liked the Jasmine blend from the Carrol. “You took her to the Carrol?” Daphne asked, staring at him closely. Draco resisted the urge to sigh or fidget under the weight of her stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For dinner last night,” answered Hermione. The blonde’s face was carefully guarded even as she smiled at Hermione, “How was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Delightful. I loved the decor. The tree in the ceiling was my favorite part, and the high tea was delicious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco does have amazing taste,” Daphne mused before glancing towards the table and back to the pair in front of her, “You didn’t eat much. Should we send over a full tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” replied Draco, cutting off Hermione’s response. “Send over a light tea service. We have lunch as well, and I don’t want to be so full that we can’t join everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne nodded, and Draco squeezed Hermione’s hand before tugging her along behind him. The conversation over in his mind. He ignored the weight of Hermione’s gaze as he wandered around the townhouse, absently showing her pieces of art and rooms within the large space.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco felt his demeanor shift as he continued the tour. He’d wanted to show her his home in New York, but not like this. Beside him, he could practically feel her shuffling through her mind for a safe subject, and was surprised when she finally cleared her throat and asked him about the Carrol and why Daphne was so astonished that he had taken her there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s still fairly new,” admitted Draco. “The soft opening was only a few weeks ago. Still working the kinks out and setting the menu on the Magical side. Trying to hit the right balance between themed driven menu items and traditional British Fare.” Hermione asked how he knew so much about it, and finally, Draco admitted the truth. “It’s mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furrowing her brow at him,  Hermione asked him to clarify. Pausing Draco turned to her, “It’s mine,” he conceded again. “I own it. And the Barrie. And about a dozen more restaurants around the globe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a restauranteur now?” Hermione asked in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco merely shrugged, attributing the idea to Blaise as he continued down the hall again. “It’s one of the major investment pieces under House of M – what used to be Malfoy Enterprises. The Malfoy name doesn’t always get you through the right door anymore, but House of M? That’s a whole different story. People aren’t sure what the M stands for. Is it Malfoy? Muggle-born? Mercury?” he shrugged again. “I stay well out of the way of the day to day things and let the others handle it. I only come in when it’s too late, and no one can back out.” He gave a half-hearted laugh at that, “That was George’s thought process.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you two are friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing outside a door, Draco merely shrugged again. “George is in love with my best friend. We were both parts of the package. Ginny and I were still close after the whole 8th year and you-leaving thing. She introduced them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet the Weasleys just loved that,” replied Hermione, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a bit of a fall out after he and Blaise got together,” admitted Draco. “It wasn’t pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gaped at him, “What? Molly? Arthur?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco shook his head sadly, “You know how Molly is – she turns her back on anyone she thinks might hurt one of her family. Ginny was contaminated and swayed by the Snakes for a while there, George fell in love with one, Charlie told the lot off – ‘family is family’ and all that. Arthur has to do what his wife says, though he sneaks letters and checks in. Bill is the true middle man. He told his mother he couldn’t lose any more siblings after Fred, but she blasted them off that ridiculous clock of hers, and of course, Ron-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Accused them of being imperiused, I’m sure.”  Draco merely nodded. “Some things never change, I guess,” she grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, kitten,” Draco replied with a resigned sigh as he stroked her arms, tenderly, “they really don’t. Ron is still an unmitigated prejudice ass – even after five years.” He removed his hands and tucked them behind his back, “But that’s not always a bad thing. For instance, I still love you.” Hermione gave him a soft smile. “And you still love books,” he said the last part with a laugh as he pushed the doors behind him open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gasped as she walked past him and into the room that was lined floor to ceiling with bookcases filled with books. Hermione felt her magic surge with pleasure as she began to run her hands along the spines, noting as she did so that not all the books were written by Magical authors. Her fingers brushed over familiar British and American authors and poet. Thee subjects seemed to span from poetry to fairytales to cultural biographies and references to potions of the 14th century to tending to your Magical garden. “This is wonderful, Draco!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s yours, kitten.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to Draco with a start, her eyes widened, “Mine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nodded. “Everything you’ve studied since you’ve been at Columbia is here. All the books from your parent’s house, your own library, all of the books from Malfoy Manor and the Black Vaults, and books I’ve been collecting for you while I traveled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dray… I-I don’t know. Draco, I don’t know what to say!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like it? Draco! I love it! This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A broad smile crossed Draco’s face, and he sat back, hands in his pockets, and watched her take it all in. This space was his sanctuary, but he had designed it with her in mind. There was the House of M’s signature upside-down tree, an element that was included in every property he owned, be it physically or in painting or background. It was the only thing that Draco that had included that was his. Everything else, every other little detail, had been for her. He had tried to remember every detail about the way she had described her ideal home library, even resorting to using a Pensieve to ensure that the tiny details were there. Not that he expected her to notice or even remember, but the details were there all the same, and it made him feel good nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay Blaise! Plus some familiar faces as well as some new OCs! Check out my Pinterest board later this week for fancasts. Thank you for reading. Your comments and kudos mean the world to me.  </p>
<p>Stay safe and see you next week xx the Wordsmith</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>CHAPTER 8</span>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the house-elf arrived with the tea, Draco directed him to a table by the built-in window seat and set everything out for them while Hermione continued to explore. Draco quietly</span>
  <em>
    <span> accio</span>
  </em>
  <span>’d the book he had started the week prior and sat quietly sipping his tea and reading, occasionally looking up to watch the woman he loved more than anything as she moved around in what he considered to be her natural habitat. Draco decided at that moment that if he could die a happy man, he’d like to go while watching her, or after making love to her like he had last night. Falling asleep with her in his arms with the last thought on his mind being of her would be a blissful end. Even if he ended up in the muggle Hell she’d once told him about,  for all the miserable things he had done as a young man, he’d known real, everlasting happiness and peace from being with her. And it was enough. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More than I deserve</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself as he watched her squeal with glee as she pulled a book off the shelf. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So much more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco swore to himself as he continued to watch her over the rim of his teacup that he would do everything in his power to protect her. He knew that the next few hours would be uncomfortable and hard for her, but if he could convince her to stay, convince her to fight with him… Draco sighed as he watched the genuine smile of joy and delight cross over her face. Who was he kidding? It didn’t matter what she said - if she agreed to accept her duty or changed her mind entirely, he would stand by her. He would love her, and he would continue to fight to protect her. His magic hummed under his skin,  confirming the truth he already knew deep in his soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had no idea how long she had been walking around the library. It could’ve been minutes or hours– she was just completely lost in the smell and feel of the space. Absolutely everything about it felt so welcoming and warm to her, just like home. She knew the library had to have Magical properties to hold so many books, but she was impressed by the sheer collection that Draco had managed to put together for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking of Draco sent her in search of him. She was surprised to find him sitting contentedly in an alcove, reading upon a large window seat with a tea tray resting on a half-moon table. Amid their morning tiff, she had watched him get dressed in a hurry, and yet he still somehow managed to look so put together, even in denim and a shirt. It accentuated his body in a way that made her stomach flutter, and her heart skip a beat. Studying him for a moment as he read, she felt her magic begin to tingle within her, and she marveled at the completeness she felt being near him again. Hermione wondered if Draco thought the same, and her gaze shifted to his hands, noting for the first time that he now had a large silver band around his ring finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scrutinizing her own hand, Hermione let out a soft gasp as she saw the marking on her arm clearly for the first time. The design was very simple and had the appearance of an ancient rune. It blended in well with her tattoo, but when she cast the concealment charm to hide her tattoo and scar, the soulbond’s mark was still visible. She turned her hand around as she studied it with interest. She also noted a small, shimmery silver band around her ring finger, but it wasn’t as defined as Draco’s seemed to be. Crossing to him, she tentatively touched his hand and smiled when he looked up and winked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Hermione whispered, slightly ashamed for not knowing how long she had taken. Draco closed his book and gave her a genuine smile before pulling her into his lap. “Oh, I don’t want to squish you!” She protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” Draco replied, dismissively wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her neck. “Stop,” he whispered into her ear, feeling her stiffly sitting in his lap, trying to hold her weight off his body. “Mia, relax. Please, baby, let me love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dray…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Granger. Stop. Baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love when you call me that,” she whispered without thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asked, looking up into her eyes. “Baby?” She nodded self-consciously, ducking her head down towards his shoulder. His eyes twinkled with mischief as he nibbled her earlobe again. “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She shivered against him. “I like making you shiver, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She trembled again, wiggling against his lap slightly, and he growled in response, tightening his arms around her. “Do you like that, baby?” Hermione sighed and nodded, grinding against him. He moved one hand up to cup her breast and the other to knead at one of her thighs, pushing his lap against her as she wiggled again. “Hmm, if you keep doing that, baby, we may have to christen this room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione giggled at that, grinding against him again, earning herself another growled ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>baby’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>into her ear, just before she turned to kiss him passionately. “Mia, we have to stop, or I’m going to take you right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that how we got here to begin with?” Hermione smiled against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Draco replied, nipping at her lip in return. “Do you regret it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she murmured, her lips moving down to his neck. “I don’t regret it at all. I haven’t felt so complete since I left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, baby,” he replied, purposely using the word again. Hermione shivered in his lap, and Draco smiled despite himself. “I’m definitely saving that one for later, kitten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled again and intentionally moved against his hard cock beneath her. “I love having this effect on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always have, my love.” He leaned his forehead against hers and breathed her in, content with the feeling of her in his arms again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She absentmindedly traced her hand over his arm, noting the soulbond mark on his arm in the place where his Dark Mark should’ve been. It shimmered as her fingers skimmed over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something, Dray?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm-mmmm,” he replied, his magic responding to her touch over their bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have a ring, and I don’t?” Her whining tone caused his eyes to snap open to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a ring?” He asked, trying to keep his voice steady and not show any hint of emotion within it. Hermione fingered his ring absently, contemplating his words for a moment before nodding her head and whispering yes. Holding her closely with one hand, Draco dug into his pocket. “This isn’t how I imagined asking you, you know,” he said as he held his hand in front of her, a ring between his thumb and his forefinger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco. How– when–” Hermione felt herself struggling to put her feelings into words as he placed the ring into her open palm. She openly admired it. In the center was a gorgeous oval fire opal, visibly anchored in four points. The band was rose gold, with three diamonds, on each side, shaped into leaves that held the opal stone above it. She felt her eyes misting with tears as she met his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to say yes first,” Draco said, snatching the ring back from her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have to ask first!” countered Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had planned on it, you know,” he replied. “Overzealous.” She giggled. “I had a speech prepared once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But when-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you left,” he said suddenly, feeling his face flush with embarrassment. He struggled to compose himself, knowing that going down that road would surely ruin the moment. It was the truth, though, even if he couldn’t bring himself to admit it at the moment. It was a detail best not dwelled upon. Nor was the fact that he had, in fact, carried said ring in his pocket for the five years they’d been apart. Changing course, he spoke quickly. “I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. I have loved you since I was 11. Being bonded with you was the most pleasant surprise of my life. I have spent the last five years trying to be the man you told me I could be. I don’t deserve you. I never have, but I promise that I will spend my entire life trying to be worthy of you. Marry me, Granger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Draco. Yes. A thousand times, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco slid the ring on to her finger and sealed it with a kiss. Their magic surrounded them, and a moment later, they both felt a hot, tingly sensation spread across them. They opened their eyes just as they saw their magic discharge around them, leaving a gold ring dancing around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to Draco, she smiled brightly. “I guess that means we’re official now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would appear so, Granger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you mean, Malfoy?” She asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will always be Granger to me, love,” he replied, placing a kiss on her nose. “I’d no sooner ask you to give up your name than I would ask you to stop breathing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There will be times, though, when being a Malfoy will be helpful, won’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Lady Malfoy will hold a certain power that you may be unaccustomed to.” Hermione gaped at him for a moment, “Lady Malfoy? You’re tilted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco grinned at her, “I may have an Earldom.” Hermione blinked at him in shock as his phone vibrated in his pocket, alerting him that the other members had arrived for the meeting. “Mia, before we go back…” Draco felt the words deaden on his tongue. Looking into her eyes, he felt himself trying to muster every ounce of courage that he could. “You are going to hear things, Mia, things that you aren’t going to like. You are going to be angry: at me, at Harry, at the Ministry. We’ve been working on making changes, but changes take time, and they also make waves. There are things at play right now that are bigger than us. But we – you and me – will be playing a more public part than you might like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, what are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s body seemed more rigid despite the heavy breath he exhaled. “I just need you to trust me, Hermione. I need you to trust in my team, and I need you to consider all the options before you say no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I say no, though, Draco?” The hesitancy in her voice was quite the opposite of the hardness in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he replied, his steely eyes locked on to her rich mahogany ones. “With me, you always have the option to say no.” She nodded, accepting his words. “But if you ever leave me again, I will chase you down. I will never allow you to slip out of my grasp for another five years, Mia. I will give you space and distance if you ask, but I will never fully let you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt her heart clench at his words. She wasn’t ready yet to let him know just how deeply she had missed him or how she never desired to be away from him again. Still, she couldn’t deny the sadness in his pale grey eyes. Turning fully in his lap, she straddled him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, clasping his hands together at the small of her back. Cupping his face in her hands, she gently caressed his cheeks, her fingers sliding back into his hair before settling at the nape of his neck. She poured every ounce of love she felt for the man in front of her into her eyes, begging her magic to connect to his, when she saw the sadness in his eyes melt away, she finally found the courage to speak. “You are mine, and I am yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are mine, and I am yours,” he breathed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And for always.” She smiled, remembering the first time he had said that to her before she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. It was only his phone buzzing again in his pocket that made them both pull back – albeit reluctantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea all the things I want to do to you right now,” he whispered, his lips brushing hers again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I have a pretty good idea,” she replied, grinding against his hardened member with a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minx,” he growled in reply. Hermione laughed as she slid off his lap, which made Draco groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who said we had to go to this meeting,” she reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he grumbled, adjusting himself. “I just forgot how quickly you can affect me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled again, beginning to reach for his pants, but he grabbed her wrist as he moved his hips. “Stop teasing me, baby, or I will take you against that wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?” She purred, nuzzling his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, witch.” Draco sputtered, holding her body at arm’s length from his own. His reaction caused her to laugh loudly and agree to stop teasing him – for now. He had told her to be careful of her threats lest they turn around on her, and she found herself pouting as he pulled her from the room by her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they ventured back across the loft, Draco’s hard-on had eased, and his nerves had returned. Her reaction to Becca ensured that she would probably take two of the three members waiting on in stride. It was the third one that he worried most about. Turning his eyes to her, he watched as the Gryffindor Princess returned. Gone was his sexy, impulsive witch, and in her place was the battle-ready, headstrong swot. He silently thanked Merlin for the strength and poise she possessed. She was going to need both to face this roundtable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meeting his eyes, Hermione smiled and nodded, signaling that she was ready for whatever awaited her. Her fingers intertwining with his own, let him know that she was prepared to face it with him and keep her word to trust him. It was more than he could ask for, given the circumstance. Squeezing her hand, he opened the door, a hush immediately befalling the room as they entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, people, it’s showtime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OPE. Is this a cliffhanger? It's not really a cliffhanger is it? *hehehe* I promise next chapter will be twice as long and bring some much needed answers. Your comments and kudos mean the world to me - even if you're mad at it, LOL </p><p>Stay safe friends! Until next week! xx the Wordsmith</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi. Don't mind me. I'm just gonna drop this and go with apologies and promises of more to come. No really. *winks*</p>
<p>::Don't forget these sentences happen mentally and not verbally.:: Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>CHAPTER 9</span>
</h2>
<p>
  <span>Draco sat at the head of the table, with Hermione directly to his right. Around the table, the sea of familiar faces had grown by three. The Wonder Twins, Jodie and Johnny Weidermann, weren’t a real surprise when Hermione took the time to consider them. Dylan, on the other hand, had been a complete shock. The scowl on Becca’s face showed that she was in the same boat as Hermione, and Hermione did her best to maintain a neutral expression when he spoke. Draco did the same, though Hermione was close enough to notice the way his jaw tightened every time Dylan opened his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So far, they had just provided some background on how the House of M came to be, how they had realized the Hermione in Britain was not, in fact, the real Hermione Granger, and the quiet way they had surrounded and protected her at Columbia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a total accident, actually,” Theo told her. “Almost right after you left, with plans of House of M beginning, we reached out to Ministries across the Globe for experts or potential employees. Professor Daniels was one of the first to come on board.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The background that you are familiar with is all factual, Miss Granger,” Professor Daniels chimed in. “What is not included is my Hogwarts schooling–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ravenclaw?” asked Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Daniels smiled. “Very good, Miss Granger. I knew there was far more magic out in the world than what we were led to believe, and I decided to find it. There are ‘holes,’ for lack of a better term, in the Muggle and Magical communities, and when I heard House of M was looking to uncover and connect them, I wanted to be a part of it. I knew who you were the moment I met you. What member of the British Wizarding World hadn’t heard about Harry Potter’s Muggleborn best friend? But there were pictures of you still in England despite your presence here, sitting in my office. I cast protective charms around you, Notice-me-nots and the like, to ensure that you would be more secure while attending university here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s where I came in,” added Becca. “You and I were already friends by that point. Professor Daniels assured me that there was nothing sinister about what they wanted from me. I wasn’t to spy on you and report your every move. Not a snitch kind of thing. But I made sure you were protected. Reported any suspicious or overly attentive figures that showed up in your life, so we could vet them and make sure they didn’t pose any threats to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, our friendship was genuine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“100%.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled in relief at her friend. Squeezing her hand under the table. There had been many days she was sure she wouldn’t have made it through without Becca’s help. Hermione wasn’t sure how she would’ve felt if she had known that it had all been for not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning her attention to the twins, she raised an eyebrow at them. “And you two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not quite as organic as Becca, I’m afraid,” answered Jodie. “Our friendship is genuine, and we have been honest with you, but we were placed in your path by Mr. Malfoy and Professor Daniels.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She vetted them,” disclosed Draco, taking a sip from his teacup. “They’re her siblings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione felt like a light bulb had clicked in her mind as she looked at the three women around the table. “Now I see it… and that makes sense. But what about him?” she asked Draco, nodding her head towards Dylan. She saw the muscle in his jaw twitch again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was placed in your path as well,” he said flatly. His face was unreadable. “Just after Professor Daniels and Becca.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I vetoed him for the record,” chimed in Becca, sneering at him in disdain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d have expected nothing less from you, Rebecca,” Dylan offered, joining the conversation for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my fault, I’m afraid,” interjected Professor Daniels. “I’d been observing you two, and while I knew you weren’t openly interested, there seemed to be something there. I played Devil’s Advocate, and unfortunately made the case a little too strongly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ‘unfortunately’ really wasn’t necessary,” Dylan commented smugly, turning to face her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it was.” The words seemed to echo in the room as three different women all said them simultaneously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that was telling,” quipped George.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you she didn’t like him,” Daphne said softly to Draco. Draco nodded as he studied Hermione quietly. She refused to meet his eyes, but he could feel her seething next to him. Draco knew her history with Dylan, of course, and was reassured to see that he had nothing to worry about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Water under the bridge,” Draco avowed, taking her left hand, now adorned with the ring for all to see, and placing a tender kiss upon the back of her fingers. Hermione met his eyes and blushed prettily at his wink, knowing the display of affection was meant to establish his dominance and success as the Alpha male in the room. Usually, Hermione would hate to be considered a prize, but she understood Draco’s reasoning and purpose in this instance. The display was the subtlest ‘fuck you’ and ‘stay away from what’s mine’ that he could give in the position he was in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it’s time for the main reason we’re here,” Blaise began, standing to address them all. A series of folders and papers began to spread around the table with a flick of his wrist. “Last week, the Daily Prophet announced the Marriage Law was passed unanimously by the Ministry. As four of the Sacred Twenty-Eight are represented in this room, and all of them voted ‘No’ at the last minute Wizengamot meeting that was held, we know this is the first in a series of lies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione stared at the picture in the Prophet that had landed in front of Becca. Slowly she pulled the paper in front of her. She was shocked to see herself standing next to Ron, Harry, and Kingsley, as the headline screamed support of the new law from the Golden Trio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you can see,” continued Blaise, noting where her attention was, “the next lie was blared above the fold during the same announcement. The Golden Trio was present to support and endorse this decision by the ministry, claiming it was essential to the Wizarding world and that they were all too happy to take part in it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are the requirements to be forced into a match?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are doing two steps,” supplied Daphne. “If you are already in a marriage, or otherwise spoken for, you may continue in this relationship. Otherwise, the Ministry will decide for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And just how are they doing that?” demanded Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With the help of some ancient, questionable magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What kind? Dark magic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It depends on who you ask,” offered Professor Daniels. “It appears to be something that started back in Merlin’s time, but it is unclear whether the spell was his or his apprentice’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean Morganna - Morgan le Fay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been doing what we can to trace it,” added Jodie, as her twin passed around another set of documents. “But so far, everything we’ve come up with is inconclusive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione studied the paperwork in front of her, a million thoughts running through her mind as she took it all in. “So, they are combining a drop of blood, a lock of hair, and a tear... into what? A cauldron?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We think it’s a goblet, actually,” clarified Theo, “like the one used in the Triwizard Tournament.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The name of every single person within the age range required by the Ministry is put into the cup in individual slips of paper, as the three pieces of a person are added into the cup, it is supposed to sort and match them and produce the name of the person they are meant to be with. Their soulmate or a perfect match, so to speak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is that possible?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s where we think the dark magic comes into play.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From our research, the only way you can make a match such as that, in that way, is with a potion that was once used by Morganna to find her next husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione turned her attention to Professor Daniels. “This was in the research we were doing last semester. The project you asked me to help you with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” admitted Professor Daniels with a smile. “We wanted you to start looking at it. You are the brightest witch of your age. If anyone could see the connections between it, it would be you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you did,” supplied Becca, flipping a few pages into the report. “Remember this theorem you came up with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gasped. “It worked?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Becca nodded before the twins confirmed that they could run it through several of their computer simulations with great success. “We also tested it with people in this room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to her, Draco stiffened slightly, and she cast her gaze at him. “Were we included?” Draco nodded. “Were we a match?” He nodded again. “Is that how you found me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he replied softly, “it’s how they find you.” She furrowed her brow for a moment, trying to figure out who they were before it dawned on her. “That’s how the snatchers found me?” His nod was almost imperceptible, but she saw it. “So, that’s why you came to find me yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lesser man would’ve flinched at her tone, but Draco was well-practiced in hiding his emotions. “No, I came to find you because it was time. We thought we would have a bit more before they fully located you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how did they find my home so quickly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They breached the Columbia records office yesterday,” Jodie admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Working with MACUSA, we have traces and alarms set on every area of Columbia University. They use the information for very different things from us, obviously, but we had warnings in place specifically tied to you and your name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were originally tipped off when they were in the office asking about you; typing your name in automatically alerts us, but then they used a confundus, and an obliviate to get a lot more information on you than just where you live.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” she asked, noting that quite a few people around the table no longer were making eye contact with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like your class schedules, your exam dates, and your date of graduation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but all that would be public knowledge shortly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We sent an agent polyjuiced as you to your 9 AM class this morning, Hermione. They tried to kidnap her.” Hermione looked across the table at Blaise, hoping he was joking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t go back, Mia.” Her head whipped around to Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed heavily before running his hand, absently through his hair. “You can’t go back to Columbia, Mia. It’s not- it’s not safe for you any longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t go back? Draco, are you mad! I have three weeks left until I graduate! I’ve been busting my ass for this. This is what I’ve worked for for years!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” he replied softly, his eyes showing the regret that his words did not. “But you cannot go back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, I have to go back! I’ve come too far to walk away. My degrees. Graduation. I’m the Valedictorian! I have a speech to give.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m sure it would’ve been wonderful-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it WILL be wonderful. You can’t keep me from going back!” Hermione saw the anger flash in his eyes then warningly, but it was too late. She pressed on. “This is my life, Draco! You can’t just walk in and take it over! You don’t own me! You don’t control me. You can’t tell me where I can and cannot go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the room sat back, seeing her magic swirling around her, crackling off her hair as she stood up suddenly. Fire burned in her eyes, like wood superheated to its core. She had tried to take her hand back from his as she stood, but the more she had tried, the harder he had squeezed her fingers, holding on to them and not allowing her to let go. Hermione felt Draco’s magic fighting with hers, working to soothe it, and she bristled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>::Don’t you dare try and take this from me, Malfoy.::</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>::I am not taking anything from you, Granger.::</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>::Is this why you made me promise not to leave?::</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>::Partly.::</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>::So you knew.::</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>::Yes, I knew.::</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cannot take this from me.” She ground out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing slowly, Draco pulled himself to his full height, allowing his size to show as he towered over her, even in her flats. He used the hand that he held onto to anchor her body to his as he spoke, his voice firm. “I’m not trying to. You will still have a degree. You will still have your piece of paper. I'm sorry, but you will not go back to that school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is important to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And YOU are important to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione felt the strength leave her body as Draco’s magic swooped in and took her over, weighing her down with the power of his love for her and his fear of losing her again. “It would be one thing if this was just about us, love, but it’s not.” His words wrapped themselves around her heart and her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do they want me?” whispered Hermione, crumpling down in her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you being here proves that they’ve been lying to the whole Magical world,” offered Blaise from across the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you being here proves that the Ministry isn’t being as transparent as they’ve been implying,” added Theo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you being here throws a wrench in their plans,” stated Daphne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you being here means you haven’t been with my brother all these years,” stressed George.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you being here means that their stupid cup isn’t actually using magic the way they say it is,” asserted Jodie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you being here means they violated the Statute of Secrecy and their cooperation agreement with MACUSA,” continued Professor Daniels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had each spoken in rapid succession, their words seeming to swirl in the air, before landing on her shoulders and sinking in with each new statement added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you being here </span>
  <em>
    <span>with me</span>
  </em>
  <span> means all that and more, love,” Draco emphasized, squeezing her hand to gain her attention again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand, Draco. Why me?” His heart hurt to see the pain in her eyes, the confusion, and anguish that he had seen so long ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Absently, he reached out and twirled a curl through his fingers, tucking it behind her ear before brushing his thumb along her jawline. “Because you’re the light, love. Because you shine light into all the lies they’ve been spreading. You hold the power to undo them, all of them, and it scares them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I don’t want anything to do with them! Any of them! I left England because of them! I just want to live my life. Draco. I just want to keep studying and use my degree…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Use it to what love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To research and understand our connection into the Magical World.” Hermione felt her eyes grow large at the admission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a threat, Hermione,” Blaise insisted. “You challenge everything Magicals know about their lives and their worlds. You are a Muggleborn, and yet you're smarter than all of them. You helped defeat the Dark Lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have been putting together pieces here that will revolutionize Magic across the globe, Hermione,” Professor Daniels maintained. “We’ve been working on linking together so many things that you have been able to do through the study of languages and anthropology. The work you have done in these last four years has been revolutionary! You are making links between science and technology and magic and history that no one has ever thought of before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re powerful,” Daphne added as a helpful afterthought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t even used my magic in the last few years! I don’t even know where my wand is!” Hermione argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you don’t need it anymore, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione searched Draco’s face, confusion etched in her brows.”What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco’s voice entered her mind, urging her to close her eyes and find her center. </span>
  <em>
    <span>::Summon something to you.::</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>::What? Like what?::</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>::Summon your jacket from the bedroom.::</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>::My jacket?::</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>::From last night. Summon it to you. Just focus on your center and think ‘Accio jacket.’::</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gave Draco an exasperated sigh before holding out the hand that he wasn’t holding.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Accio jacket.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, she heard gasps and felt the warmth of the leather in her hand. Opening her eyes, she saw her jacket sitting in her hand on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Accio </span>
  </em>
  <span>is easy,” Hermione told Draco, irritation evident in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setting a glass in front of her, Draco told Hermione to fill it with water. “Try </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aguamenti</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he told her, the common spell to pour water from the tip of a wand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing between him and the cup with annoyance, she carelessly indicated the cup with a roll of her eyes and a flick of her fingertips, thinking the spell’s name in her head. A moment later, the cup filled to the top with water, and her eyes widened significantly. “Draco, what the hell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You stopped needing your wand after the bond,” he replied with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>still need your wand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nodded, “I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m not you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes at his reply, and he smirked at her. Their bond bubbling over their magic and glowing for all to see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incensed, Dylan finally blurted the truth. “It’s because you’re an Enchantress: the most powerful of all witches.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gasps erupted around the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see why you’re so popular with the ladies,” remarked Blaise with a sneer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you figure it out?” Hermione asked Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As soon as we bonded. I needed time and research to confirm it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realization dawned on Hermione’s face, “That’s why you brought in Professor Daniels.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nodded slowly. “As the head of Anthropology at Columbia and an Unspeakable at MACUSA, she had unprecedented knowledge and authority on the subject.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are three types of witches, Hermione,” Professor Daniels began, taking over the conversation. “There’s a regular witch, which most magical women are, a Sorceress, and an Enchantress. Sorceresses are usually specialized in one type of magic – light, dark, elemental. But an Enchantress is capable of controlling all forms of magic – enchanting not just people, but also things, without the necessity of a wand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that would’ve shown when I was younger. The flairs of a Sorceress and an Enchantress happen long before adulthood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Normally, it would’ve shown in you around 14 to 16, and you would’ve needed to stabilize and anchor before you flared out, which usually happens around 18 to 20.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We believe something happened that prevented you from flaring out at that age,” added Jodie thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to Draco, Hermione asked him if he thought it was because of Dolohov’s curse. “Yes,” he replied angrily. “We never learned what he cursed you with that day, only that it was dark magic and because you had silenced him, that it wasn’t fatal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have any outward signs or symptoms after that curse, Hermione?” asked Professor Daniels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head no. “I had to take 10 vials of potions a day for a while afterward, though, because Madam Pomfrey wasn’t sure what it was. I was incredibly sore, though for months after that fight, even though on the outside I looked fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then there was Bellatrix.” No one missed the threatening growl from Draco at the mention of his Aunt’s name, and Hermione was quick to place her hand upon his, allowing her magic to soothe him in a way her words could not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re unsure of how long you were exposed to the Cruciatus curse from her,” added Daphne softly, “but we believe the prolonged exposure also tempered your magic at the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And probably saved your life,” asserted Theo. Hermione noticed several heads nodding around the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So then when we performed the bond, it anchored my magic? To what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not anchored so much as activated,” corrected Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you could feel it?” Hermione asked him softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nodded, “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But how?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Draco turned his hand in hers, stroking it softly with his fingertips. “My own magic felt stronger. My wand wasn’t working as well when I used it. I almost felt like it was fighting me or hindering me. Wandless magic actually started to seem easier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that how you knew?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suspected,” shrugged Draco, “but it didn’t make sense. At least not right away. I started communicating with Professor Daniels about then and doing some research in my own library. It wasn’t until I spoke to Garrick-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ollivander?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The same,” he replied, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I went to see him for a new wand, thinking that my magic had changed because of the bond.” Holding her hand, Draco closed his eyes briefly. Hermione felt his magic ask for entrance to her mind, and her eyes fluttered shut without hesitation. She felt him draw her into his body, as real as if he had wrapped his arms around her and placed her in his physical lap. Hermione relaxed into him, allowing his magic to guide her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Draco’s memory of his conversation with the wandmaker played out before her: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ollivander's questions and suspicions. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ollivander referred to Draco as Master Warlock as he tried to find a new wand to fit his magic's new strength and power.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ollivander requesting to speak and meet his bonded one, “for she must be a strong Enchantress to have brought such a change into your own magic.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco’s confusion and desperately searching for Hermione as he put the pieces together. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Meeting the other Hermione multiple times at events across Britain. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Searching in his library, in countless other libraries. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Putting the pieces together. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flood of memories played in front of her in brief flashes like a movie trailer rather than a full series of memories. And each brought with it its own sensations, smells, and sights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening her eyes with a snap, Hermione sucked in a deep breath, trying to steady herself as the flood of memories and emotions settled within her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Draco replied sheepishly, pushing her glass of water towards her. “I thought it would be easier than rehashing it all aloud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, gulping down her water as she settled back within her skin. “I understand. Probably really rude to have that big of a silent conversation like that in front of everyone, though,” she mumbled, focusing on catching her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, it’s been a minute,” Becca informed her lightly, touching her hand gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s brown eyes widened at her best friend’s words. Her brow crinkled as she took them in, and she caught the eyes of others around the room. Hermione’s body seemed to forget how to breathe as she tried to process those simple words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s gonna explode,” Theo mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she’s not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok, Hermione.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deep breaths, Granger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione felt all their voices pressing in on her. She knew they meant well but felt overwhelmed by their concern nonetheless. Suddenly, she felt a flood of peace fill her mind as one voice emerged from the rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>::Mia. It’s ok. Just breathe.::</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tuning everyone else out, Hermione focused on Draco’s voice, seeing only the deep color of storm clouds threatening the sea. </span>
  <em>
    <span>::Ladon.::</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>::Shhhhh. Kitten. It’s okay. Just breathe.::</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following Draco’s instructions, Hermione felt everyone else’s feelings and emotions fade away along with their voices. Steadying herself before opening her eyes again, she forced herself to smile. “So,” Hermione began, addressing the room. “I’m an Enchantress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Likely the most powerful since Morganna or Circe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione felt a chill run through her. “Am I- Am I evil then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George’s face split into a broad smile. “Not bloody likely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you have your moments, but no: not evil or dark,” assured Blaise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But powerful.” reiterated George. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, once you’re anchored and trained,” added Daphne, “incredibly so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room went quiet as they allowed her to take in the news. “So, what does it all mean?” Hermione finally asked, looking at each of them in turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo cleared his throat. “It means you have more power than you realize.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, letting his words sink in as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth, “Does anyone else know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only a very select few within House of M are aware, and most of them are in this room now,” promised Draco squeezing her hand thoughtfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the ministry doesn’t know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that we are aware of,” he replied</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you would know this how?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco smirked, “Because we have someone on the inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s brow furrowed, “Who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be me,” said a voice from the door.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First of many updates to come. Thank you if you're still with me and reading. It means a lot to me. </p>
<p>Stay safe. xx the Wordsmith</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have you figured out my US election day distraction plan yet? Why yes, that would be writing, editing, and updating WIPS or sharing new one-shots. How did you guess? *smirks* </p><p>This update is hella citrusy. Happy Tuesday loves!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Chapter 10 </h2><p> </p><p>“Percy!”</p><p>Hermione jumped from her seat to hug the awkward Weasley, who flushed deep crimson at her attention.</p><p>“Hello, Hermione.” He smiled kindly at her as he took a step back. “Sorry, I’m late, Mr. Malfoy. I was waiting for the trace on the two snatchers George spotted at Hermione’s last night.”</p><p>“Not a problem, Percy,” replied Draco, joining the two of them and offering the redhead his hand. Percy shook it firmly, a small blush touching his cheeks. “Thank you for looking into that.” Percy inclined his head before he turned to greet the others and made the way to his brother’s side for a hug.</p><p>Draco took that moment to dismiss half of the table, as everyone with connections to Columbia needed to get back to school. Becca gave her friend a long hug, telling Hermione they’d meet up soon. “We’ll be friends no matter what, and now we can do magic together,” Becca told her gleefully. Hermione laughed before giving the Wonder Twins a quick hug.</p><p>Professor Daniels paused in front of her, “Don’t worry about your classes. We’ll ensure everything is taken care of. I know it won’t be the same, but you’ll have your degrees regardless.” Hermione nodded, feeling suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, and the other woman hugged her quickly. “I know your parents aren’t here,” began Professor Daniels, “But they would be so very proud of you, Hermione.” Hermione hiccuped slightly against the woman’s shoulder. Thankful as she always was for the friendship they had developed through the years they had worked together. “I shall see you soon,” she added, rubbing her shoulders gently before turning to say goodbye to Draco and a few others.</p><p>Hermione wiped absently at her eyes before her attention fell to Dylan. “What no hug for me?” he asked. Hermione’s eyes narrowed, and she felt a bristle of irritation over her bond with Draco. </p><p>“No,” she replied. “Goodbye, Dylan.” Dylan scoffed before his eyes moved past Hermione to Draco. Rolling his eyes, Dylan walked out of the room. Hermione made a mental note to herself to tell Draco that he could be removed from any future communications unless absolutely necessary.</p><p>“Who does Percy work for?” Hermione asked Draco as he came to stand by her side. </p><p>“The Minister of Magic himself,” replied Draco, as they watched the two brothers catch up briefly.</p><p>“Kingsley?” gaped Hermione, eyeing Percy closely. “You work for Kingsley?”</p><p>Percy nodded. “I was able to retain my position as one of the Minister’s top liaisons due to my previous experience before the war.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful.”</p><p>“It’s one of the things that makes him a perfect inside man,” said George with a smile, squeezing his older brother’s shoulder with pride.  “Loyal to the Ministry before and after the war.” </p><p>“Yes. I could see that,” Hermione said with a smile. “You were always very dedicated to your work and an outstanding employee if I remember correctly.”</p><p>Percy blushed at her words, and Hermione quickly offered an apology for stirring up poor memories. “No, it’s alright,” replied Percy, holding up a hand to stop her. “It’s something I’m not proud of, but that’s why working for Mr. Malfoy and House of M was so appealing to me. It was a chance to prevent the level of corruption and foolish wholehearted loyalty that blinded me and so many others before me.”</p><p>“That’s very noble of you, Percy,” Hermione replied softly, placing her hand tenderly on his arm. She smiled sweetly at him, seeing traces of the young Prefect that she had a small crush on when she had started Hogwarts.</p><p>“Ollie says the same thing, but I’m not trying to be noble. Just trying not to make the same mistakes again.”</p><p>“Ollie?”</p><p>“Oliver Wood,” interjected George. “I’m not the only one ‘dishonoring’ the family, you know.”</p><p>Hermione chuckled as Percy blushed again, stammering about stupid brothers. “I had no idea Percy, but you seem happy, and that’s all that matters.”</p><p>“Thank you, Hermione. We are happy, despite being related to those clowns over there.” He waved a hand dismissively at Blaise and George, who both feigned hurt at his words before laughing.</p><p>“It’s refreshing to see that so many of you are happily in relationships and that same-sex relationships are being accepted in the Magical World.” Hermione marveled.</p><p>“Oh, they’re not,” interjected Daphne. “We just don’t care.”</p><p>Hermione blinked in surprise. “Really? And you?“</p><p>“I’m with Susan Bones,” Daphne replied. “We met on a blind date, courtesy of those two gits at the end of the table,” she added with a laugh.</p><p>“That’s wonderful!” beamed Hermoine. “Susan deserves happiness after everything.”</p><p>“She does. She’ll be here tomorrow, actually,” added Daphne, her eyes darting towards Draco and then back again.</p><p>“Oh, I look forward to seeing her! And forgive me for any rudeness earlier,” Hermione remarked, “I actually thought you and Theo were together.” </p><p>The room chuckled at her words, and Theo smirked in amusement at her, “You’d be surprised how often that happens. I’m actually with Luna.”</p><p>“Luna? Luna Lovegood?” gaped Hermione to Theo. Theo gave her a nod and a bright smile. “Really! I thought she was with Neville.”</p><p>“They split up not long after you left,” clarified Theo. “He’s with Pansy now, believe it or not.”</p><p>Hermione blinked back at Theo’s words. “That one’s going to take me a minute.”</p><p>“Ha! That was pretty much all of our reactions,” laughed Blaise.</p><p>“Neville and Pansy are our insiders at Hogwarts,” supplied Draco, inviting her to retake her seat next to him.</p><p>“You’re kidding!” she exclaimed, sitting down in her seat.</p><p>Draco grinned, “Neville is the Head of Herbology, and Pansy replaced Madame Pomfrey a couple of years ago.”</p><p>“Goodness!” exclaimed Hermione leaning back in her chair with a sigh. She had known that being in the muggle world would mean missing lots of things, but there were certain relationships that she had just presumed were still as they were when she left. Silly, really, she thought, looking at Draco. <em> My life has changed so much. Why wouldn’t others? “ </em>Sounds like lots of things have changed. Anything else? Is Minnie still the Headmistress? Who’s teaching Potions and Defense?”</p><p>“I forgot you and McGonagall were close,” chuckled Draco, sipping his water. “Yes, McGonagall is still Headmistress, and Potions is a bit fluid at the moment.”</p><p>“That’s only because you and Blaise keep refusing the position,” teased Daphne joining them.</p><p>“You? But Draco, that’s wonderful! That’s what you wanted to do,” Hermione said, clapping her hands together.</p><p>“It was, Mia,” Draco replied, his voice thoughtful as he examined her hand as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. “But that ship sailed long ago.” Hermione felt his body stiffen slightly and felt the moment of regret and anguish sweep across her. She felt him give her hand a reassuring squeeze and looked up to meet his eyes, which were now the soft grey of a dove, steadfast and penetrating. “I own a company now, Mia. I can’t really just walk away.” Squeezing her hand again, he gave her a soft smile. “Besides, Blaise is my second in command, and I’d let him go first if he wanted to take it,” he added with a cavalier wink. She giggled softly.</p><p>“Right, trade-in traveling the world and staying in five-star resorts for a drafty castle in the middle of Scotland where everyone is cold all the time. No, thank you,” scoffed Blaise from across the table.</p><p>“My poor baby has a thing about thread counts,” teased George playfully, nudging his other half with his shoulder.</p><p>“Well, he has always been a bit on the bougie side,” confirmed Hermione, earning a scowl and laugh from the pair.</p><p>“Why don’t we take a few minutes break, love,” Draco told her, squeezing her hand. She nodded, realizing that he needed a minute. </p><p>“I’ll go talk to the boys for a few minutes,” she replied, her magic caressing him intimately before letting him go.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had taken the whole thing far better than Draco had expected. He could tell she was scared and unsure, but at least her magic continued to cling to his. It wasn’t much, but it filled him with some peace. It meant he wasn’t going to lose her. He felt so selfish thinking that, but being with her again had stirred something within him. Everything felt different.</p><p>He knew it was the bond. Mostly the bond. And because he was hopeless without her.</p><p><em> ::Not hopeless,:: </em> Draco heard in his head. Glancing up, he saw Hermione still deep in conversation with Blaise, George, and Percy.</p><p><em> ::Show off,:: </em> he thought back, watching her not missing a beat in her conversation even as she flooded his mind with the mental image of a puppy with a sad face.</p><p>
  <em> ::You love me.:: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ::Deeply and without question.:: </em>
</p><p>He felt her magic shiver within him and was pleased to know that he could affect her so—an urge to feel her skin naked against his coursed through him unbidden. Draco smiled as her face flushed, and she stammered a response to whatever question George had just asked her.</p><p>
  <em> ::Point for me.:: </em>
</p><p>Almost instantly, Draco felt her magic trailing down his arms, as real as if her fingertips were there tracing against his skin. His breath hitched as the feeling moved from his arms to his chest before he felt a slow, solitary line trailing down to his navel. Draco turned his attention to the files in front of him, focusing on keeping his breath even as he felt her magic slide down below his waistband. His body responded immediately, and he felt his pants becoming uncomfortable with the new tightness caused by her magic.</p><p>
  <em> ::Minx.:: </em>
</p><p>Draco heard her chuckle in his mind. The soft, seductive teasing sound of it did ungodly things to him. Clearing his throat, he got Daphne’s attention. He asked her to set up lunch on the terrace, telling everyone else they’d eat in roughly thirty minutes before continuing the meeting in the afternoon.</p><p>He watched the conversation continue for a moment before casually strolling towards where Hermione was still talking with the three men. Standing behind her, Draco slid his hands around her waist, pressing himself against the soft curve of her ass. He felt her stiffen and gasp as she felt his hardness, and apologized to their friends as he asked to steal her away to discuss a few things that had just come up.</p><p>Blaise and George both snickered, amused by his blatant lie, and Percy merely nodded as Draco took the hand of the scowling witch in front of him. He excused them to his suite with barely another word to anyone else.</p><p>“That was rude,” she breathed as he shut the door and turned her against it, pressing their bodies flush together.</p><p>“I warned you about teasing me,” Draco replied, his lips dropping to her neck to nip at her pulse point.</p><p>He heard Hermione moan as his hands wandered under her shirt, desperate to find skin, and sighed into her neck as he continued to assault her flesh with his lips and hands. He felt her body rocking forward, her legs spreading slightly to allow his thigh to slip between them. He lifted his leg slightly, pressing it against the apex of her legs as she ground her center against it, looking for friction. Her eyes fluttered as she pushed down against his thigh, whimpering as he nibbled on her collarbone towards the swell of her breast. </p><p>“Tell me, Mia,” Draco demanded, licking at the tender spot below her neck.</p><p>“Draco– Dray– I…” </p><p>He felt her hands in his hair, tugging gently. He hissed in response, groaning as she continued to grind against him. Her hands wandered down to his back, scratching, and tugging, trying to draw him closer.</p><p>“Tell. Me.”</p><p>“I want-want you. Please. Draco.”</p><p>She whimpered against his lips as he kissed her fervently. “What do you want, Mia? Tell me, baby. Tell me what you want.”</p><p>“I want you…” She groaned again, her eyes rolling back into her head as one of his hands snaked up to her breast and tweaked her nipple through her bra. “Make me come, Draco. I want you to make me come.”</p><p>“How, baby? How do you want me to make you come? Like this?” He asked, lips replacing his fingers on her nipples, nipping and sucking through her clothes as he kneaded her ass with his hands.</p><p>“Or like this?” Draco asked, his mouth moving to her ear and nibbling on her lobe as his hands unbuttoned her jeans and slipped inside, stroking her mound over her damp panties.</p><p>“All of it,” she begged greedily, her hands under his shirt now and clawing at his skin as she tried to pull him closer still.</p><p>“Not time for all of it, love,” he replied, removing his hands from her skin before planting them firmly on either side of her head. His lips and teeth grazed deliberately over her skin, nipping and nibbling and planting feather-soft kisses along her jaw and neck and shoulders.</p><p>“Draco, I swear to everything holy,” she growled, leaning forward to try to get him to touch her.</p><p>“It’s not fun being on the other side of the teasing, is it?” His voice was as sweet as a caress as his magic traced lightly over her heated flesh.</p><p>“Please, Draco. Please. I can’t-I can’t take it.”</p><p>“What do you need, baby?” He asked, his nose nuzzling hers. He pushed back the grin that sprung to his lips as he met her large brown eyes. Her pupils were blown with desire and were now a color as deep as chocolate, rich, and melting. He saw his own eyes reflected within their depths, smoldering charcoal that only appeared when he was with her.</p><p>“You,” Hermione breathed, her magic engulfing his torso as her hands stroked his cheeks. “I need you, my dragon. Take me, please. Fuck me,” she begged, her lips pressing firmly against his own, their pillow softness pleading for him to open his mouth and let her in.</p><p>“With pleasure, kitten,” Draco purred, allowing her tongue entrance to his mouth, caressing it with his own as he steered her body away from the wall to lead her towards the couch in the room. His hands made quick work of her button and zipper, and he paused his assault on her mouth to pull down her jeans and her wet panties. “Beautiful,” he breathed, sliding a hand up the inside of her leg, nudging them open as his mouth returned to hers. He heard her breath hitch as his fingers found her folds, caressing her curls, before pressing a finger inside her.</p><p>“Draco,” she whimpered against his mouth, her hands sliding under his arms to grip his shoulders as he pushed a second finger inside her. He felt her flutter against his fingers and picked up the pace. Flicking her nub with his thumb, he smiled as he felt her tighten further still around his fingers.</p><p>His other hand slipped under her shirt, pushing her bra up as he grabbed her full breast, squeezing it in his hand. He didn’t care that she wasn’t as comfortable in this new body. The new rounded fullness of her body was sending his desire into overdrive. He palmed her breast, admiring the way it spilled out of his hand. It felt so good, and he loved the way she moaned in pleasure as his fingers moved to her nipple, pinching the nub into a stiff peak. He slid his hand down along the soft swell of her belly to the tender curve of her hip, pushing his thumb into the spot that he knew drove her mad. He chuckled against her neck as she tightened around his fingers in response and swallowed the whimper that left her mouth with his own as he removed his fingers from her tight core.</p><p>“Turn over,” he whispered, his hands working to undo his belt and pants.</p><p>Smiling suggestively at him, Hermione slowly turned around, pushing her beautiful peach-shaped ass towards him as she leaned over the arm of the couch. He felt a predatory smile cross his face as she turned her heated gaze over her shoulder, her eyes falling automatically to his cock. He smirked at her as he stroked himself slowly, making sure she saw him rub the bit of precum leaking from the head down his shaft before he stepped closer to her.</p><p>“Lift your leg, baby.” He nudged her legs slightly wider as he helped her lift her leg slightly off the ground, his other hand still pumping at his cock, before rubbing it against her wet folds. He heard her whimper softly as he teased her with the head of his cock, and he felt his own eyes flutter from the feeling of her velvety warmth.</p><p>“Fuck me, Dray. <em> Please </em>.”</p><p>The smile on Draco’s face widened just before he plunged into her. He groaned as he felt her heat tighten around his cock, her body clenching and unclenching as she adjusted to the fullness inside her. He waited another moment to savor her silkiness before snapping his hips against hers. He gripped her hips tightly, pressing his fingers deep into her skin as he set a bruising pace. Spurred on by her moans of <em> harder, faster, yes </em>, he kept up the punishing rhythm. He knew they didn’t have the luxury of time on their sides, but he wanted to give her what she needed.</p><p>Sliding a hand up her back, he laced his fingers into her hair and tugged, smirking as he felt her clench around him in pleasure. Tugging again, he lifted his other hand from her hip and planted his open palm on her ass with a large smack. Her body shivered from head to toe, and he couldn’t help but repeat the process, tugging on her hair and smacking her ass as he continued to pound her. He heard her cry out with pleasure as he landed another hard smack on her ass, rubbing the pink skin affectionately.</p><p>“So close,” she groaned, her hand snaking down to pinch her own nipple.</p><p>“Let go, baby. Let go,” he urged, hips snapping more furiously as he felt his own climax within reach.</p><p>Leaning forward, Draco snaked his arm from her hair to her throat, tightening only slightly as he bit down on her shoulder. He felt the sob of pleasure pour out of her as her body lurched forward and she came undone around him.</p><p>“That's it, love,” he grunted, relishing in the feeling of her pleasure cascading over her and into me. He maintained his pace, not letting her come down fully from her orgasm as he sought his own release. He felt the telltale sign of his balls tightening as both his hands moved to her hips, gripping her firmly as he pushed deeper into her. A moment later, he grunted his own release, feeling himself spill into her. He held her still against me as he rocked gently into her, feeling her milking every drop of his seed.</p><p>“Fuck, I love you,” Draco mumbled as he smoothed his hands over her skin, waiting for both of their breathing to slow back to a normal pace before sliding out of her. Turning her around, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, feeling his magic caress her with all his affection.</p><p>He laughed as she rocked against me slightly, seeking more. “Uh-huh love, we have people waiting.”</p><p>She pouted softly. “Meanie.”</p><p>“Later,” he replied. Nibbling her lip gently before casting a Scourgify charm over both of them and a contraception charm.</p><p>“You make me crazy,” she stated, bending down to pick up her panties and drying them with a wave of her hand. “Well, that’s useful.”</p><p>He laughed as he pulled his own pants back up. “I think so.”</p><p>“Were you worried about telling me I was an Enchantress?” She asked, straightening the jeans she had slipped back over her hips.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because it changes things.”</p><p>“Like what?" She asked, sliding her hands under his shirt and to his back.</p><p>“I just tucked that back in, kitten.”</p><p>“Don’t change the subject,” Hermione replied, her fingers running up and down his back now.</p><p>Sighing heavily, Draco tightened his grip on her before resting his chin on the top of her head. “A lot of people are going to want things from you. They’re going to expect things from you. I… I didn’t want you to think that I was going to be one of them. That I was trying to use or control you.”</p><p>“You are my soulmate, Draco. We’re bonded. Nothing is going to change that.”</p><p>“I just got you back, kitten. And the more you discover, the more you may want to leave.”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>His eyes snapped to hers at the forcefulness in her tone. “No?”</p><p>“We are bonded. That means you are stuck with me. I’m an Enchantress, now. You are a Sorcerer–”</p><p>“Warlock.”</p><p>“Whatever, The point is: you’re MINE. My magic needs you. <em> I </em>need you. Whatever this is, whatever is coming for us, I can’t do it alone. I need you by my side.”</p><p>Draco smiled with pride at her words. “The Great Hermione Granger needs me.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up,” she replied, smacking his chest. “So will you do this for me? Will you stay with me, Draco? Stand by my side through whatever comes next?”</p><p>Bending his head, he kissed her deeply. “Mia, it would be my genuine pleasure.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Sighs* One of my fav chapters to date. Did you guess who the Ministry Insider was? Enjoy the lemons? Excited about some of the side pairings? You will see some of them in future chapters but not all, and we wave goodbye to most of the OC Columbia characters with this chapter. </p><p>Let me know in the comment below and see you soon! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Friday, loves! Hope this finds you well and that you are ready for this drop. It's the biggest chapter to date and absolutely jampacked. I'll ask for forgiveness now in case of whiplash! Otherwise, happy reading and big thanks as always to my beta LilHawkeye3! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>CHAPTER 11</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>Hermione gasped when she stepped out onto the balcony where Blaise, George, Theo, and Daphne were already gathered. In front of her lay a perfect view of her favorite city. "It's so quiet," she mused, suddenly realizing that she couldn't hear any of the city noise that she had grown so accustomed to over the last few years. "Aren't you worried about being seen here?" She asked, noticing how open the balcony was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind her, Draco chuckled. "Not at all, love. This place is more warded than Grimmauld </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hogwarts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione turned to him with wide eyes. "Seriously?" Draco nodded, knowing exactly what she was going to ask next. "How?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed and turned to Blaise with his palm extended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's arms crossed her body as her hip jutted out in a look that was so familiar, Draco laughed even harder. "Do you guys bet on everything?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not everything, but Blaise here thought you'd instantly recognize it, and I knew you'd want to know how we did it. That little swot brain of yours always demands answers. Ow." Draco rubbed his arm from where she hit him but remained smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would I recognize what you did? I haven't used magic in five years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>spell work, Princess. Well, the foundation of it, at least," Blaise clarified as he placed a bundle of bills into Draco's palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much did you two bet, exactly?" asked Hermione, eyeing the large bundle. "Are those dollars?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are in the States, love," Draco stated matter-of-factly, placing the bundle into his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And your soulmate there loves going out to eat,” added Blaise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's not my fault that New York has some of the best food in the world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Says the Pureblood who would live off of Muggle pizza and Chinese takeaway." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Shawarma." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione turned to her mate with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you, and what have you done with the real Draco?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone around them burst into laughter as Draco blushed and grumbled about being the real Draco and growing up. "I'm sorry, Dray. I just didn't expect you to like normal food,” Hermione tried to apologize, which set everyone off even further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco rolled his eyes and walked over to grab a plate and load it with food from the buffet spread the elves had set up before grumpily moving to the table. Hermione joined him after a few minutes. Her body leaned into his slightly in a sign of comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>::Whatever,::</span>
  </em>
  <span> he grumbled into her mind with a pout, causing her to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>::My poor baby,::</span>
  </em>
  <span> she replied, her magic swiping over him with a gentle touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me about the spell work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco wiped his mouth and set his fork down. "It's based on what you used while living in the tent." Hermione's eyes widened. "We built a stronger Fidelius charm and then layered on more wards, Notice-me-nots, and the like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If someone is trying to find the building but doesn't know about it, they won't make it within a three-block radius,” said Theo joining them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione worried her lip. "Compulsion charms?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Several," replied Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's also about a dozen different protection wards and several other enchantments to prevent any interference from technology and vice versa,” added Blaise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've found a way to work around Magical interference with technology?" asked Hermione excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise smirked. "We've laid the foundation for it, yes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More of your doing," Draco informed her quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mine?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Wonder Twins built it off a formula you created in your second year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Magnetic Inversion Theorem?" she asked, aghast. Theo and Draco nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It keeps the wards from interfering with basic technology on these floors, but we still leave most of our electronics outside of the Magical zones," replied Blaise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes widened as her mind spun with ideas and possibilities. “How many Magical zones are there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sipped his drink as the others joined them at the table. “We have two full floors of Magically warded space here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled as Daphne set a small plate in front of her. She wasn’t surprised to find some of her favorite foods on the plate and tucked in even as she continued pressing for information. “For what purpose?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are two full potion labs, a duel space, an indoor greenhouse, and a healing chamber” Draco paused, steeling himself for her reaction. “A time chamber - don’t even look at me like that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU’VE GOT A TIME CHAMBER HERE?!” Hermione exclaimed in disbelief. Everyone around them winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sighed. “Yes, witch. We use it for research purposes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In how many intervals?” she demanded, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A day at a time,” Draco replied unphased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “And how long is a day equal to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sighed again, knowing exactly what her response would be. “A year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A YEAR!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo and Blaise visibly winced, and George hesitated slightly as he approached the table. Daphne paid great interest in the salad in front of her. Draco calmly sipped his water before responding to her. “Yes, a year. We needed the time for research. We don’t use it often, love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know that terrible things happen to Magicals that meddle with time, Granger,” added Theo. “But there have been things that require time, and we make no shame about using it. Everyone here has done it at least once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes drifted around the people at the table. None of them seemed ashamed for what they’d done, but none of them would make eye contact with her either. “At least once…” she repeated. Theo nodded. “Meaning what exactly? Gone in for a year?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone at the table nodded. “Some of us needed it to learn occlumency or to gain a mastery level of intellect,” added Daphne, finally looking up from her plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Others needed it for healing,'' added Blaise, his eyes drifting towards Draco and then back to Hermione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco glared at his friend before taking her hand.  “We don’t use it consistently, and no one goes in back to back. Only two of us have spent more than a day in it at one time, and we know as Magicals that it can do terrible things. But we also know it is a gift for a reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione bit her lip. She knew first hand what playing with time could do. She was reasonably sure that she had actually aged a full year, perhaps two, from her constant use of the time turner her 3rd year. It would be hypocritical of her to deny the usefulness of having a Time Chamber, though it still set uneasy within her. “How did you get it from the Unspeakables?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t,” Draco smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not ours,” interjected Theo, seeing the look on Hermione’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For Merlin’s sake,” huffed Daphne. “It belongs to Unspeakable Daniels - it’s MACUSA’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione hummed in understanding, eyeing her carefully before turning her gaze to Draco. “How long have you had it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco didn’t shift under her gaze. “This time? About a week”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not long…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “Draco–” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not up for discussion, Mi,” Draco snapped. “We needed it. We used it. We aren’t using it for dark purposes. We are smart about it. And the decision about it is not up to you. You gave up that right when you left us.” Draco returned his attention to his plate and stabbed viciously at his food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione blinked in confusion at his sudden outburst. Her eyes traveled around the table again, noting that everyone else had returned their attention to the plate in front of them instead of at the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Hermione gently placed a hand upon his thigh</span>
  <em>
    <span> ::Ladon, I’m sorry::</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco snorted, shoveling his food into his mouth in a great interpretation of Ron Weasley.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>::Please don’t question the decisions I’ve made in front of my people. I am responsible for them. They count on me. I can’t have you undermining that - especially when so many of the decisions that we’ve made have been necessary::</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>::For a moment, I thought you were going to say greater good::</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snorted </span>
  <em>
    <span>::Never. I don’t give a fuck about the greater good.::</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you care about, Draco?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hard grey eyes met soft brown. “You. I care about you, Mi. I care about the people in this space. My team. This is my family now. I would die for them. For you. I don’t care about the greater fucking good of Wizarding kind. They can suck Merlin’s hairy nuts for all I care.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across from them, Theo choked, and George laughed loudly. “Sorry,” they both huffed as the others tittered around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language,” murmured Hermione, reaching again for her water. Draco rolled his eyes and stopped attacking his food. They ate in relative silence for a few more moments. Hermione smiled as Percy joined them, sitting at the end of the table beside his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else do you have downstairs?” she asked at last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The armory,” chimed in Theo with a smirk sitting across from them, popping a crisp into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The house elves all live down there as well,” added in Blaise with a wink to Hermione. “They all have their own houses too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione glared at Blaise and then Draco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for that,” muttered Draco as he turned to take in his witch. Her aura was flaring, and while he knew it should make him worried, he found it quite sexy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He asked innocently, lifting a brow at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HOUSE ELVES, DRACO!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A series of pops sounded around them, and Hermione gasped as her entire chair was spun around. She grasped at the sides to keep from falling, and when she opened her eyes, she found herself face to face with over a dozen house elves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You listen here, Missy Mi, we’s alls accepting yous not trying to kill us whens yous a child, but yous grown witch now and it’s time to stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s mouth opened and closed several times before she finally dropped her head. “I just didn’t want you to be in slavery. Dobby said–” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dobby be very special elf, Enchantress,” cut in another elf, this one slightly taller with bright blue hair done in an elaborate updo on top of her head. “But Dobby also be making his own bond with Master Harry Potter. Master Harry has no idea his magic be so open and that he’s creates bond when he accepted Dobby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dobby said he was a free elf,” protested Hermione.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Dobby be free,” the first elf confirmed. “Free of bad masters and bad homes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller elf stepped forward and offered her hand to Hermoine. Hermione set her hand upon hers and gave a soft gasp as golden light flashed between them. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elf nodded. “I am Tinsy, Enchantress. I am head of your household.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione began to nod and then turned to glare at Draco before returning her attention to Tinsy. “I don’t have a Magical household, Tinsy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yous be bonded to ours, Master Draco. You his soulmate. That make you our head of house,” added the smaller elf. “I be Sobley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco cleared his throat before Hermione could respond to Sobley. “Our bond attracted them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elves are attracted to our magic,” began Daphne cutting in with a smile. “Their magic is wild, and they need something to anchor it, so they don’t flame out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wizarding families are their anchors?” asked Hermione.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And sometimes large buildings or institutions - like the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts,” confirmed Draco. “The Elves at Hogwarts were not bound to one headmaster or family but instead to Hogwarts herself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We be needed the anchor, so we’s not die or be in pain,” added Sobley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinsy squeezed Hermione’s hand to catch her attention. “Our wild magic need the anchor, and the anchor need our wild magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we need you, and you need us, is what you're saying," repeated Hermione slowly. The elves around her nodded. Hermione cleared her throat, "And how many of you are in our household?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ins Americas, wese be 16 elves Mizzy Mi," answered the smallest elf Hermione had ever seen. "Is be Wissa. Is be the youngest ins yous Magical house here,” the elf proclaimed proudly. Hermione couldn’t help but smile as she gazed on the tiny elf. Her bright pink hair and large ears giving her the most innocent cat-like appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She arrived yesterday, just after we did," Draco told her conversationally. Hermione's eyes widened slightly in acknowledgment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I..." She hesitated and cleared her throat. "Do I need to do anything? Officially for the bond?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably wouldn't hurt if you apologized for trying to kill them all," teased George from her right. Hermione glared at him briefly before turning to the elves. "Would that help?" She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wese not need it, but if it makes you feel better," shrugged Tinsy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione cleared her throat, "I am very sorry I tried to kill you by setting you free when I was young. There was much I wasn't educated about. I just wanted you to be free and happy. I'm sorry I didn't understand and that I never stopped to ask any of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around her, the elves all nodded and flapped their ears. "Weze be accepting Missy Mi," stated Tinsy happily. "Yous has lots to learn, and we’s help you when we can. Yous best be talking to Arcane next, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Arcane?" asked Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Arcane Gnomes. It's the true name of the Magical creatures we call Goblins in the UK," Theo informed her. "It's actually a racial slur."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you bloody kidding me!" exclaimed Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You also owe them an apology for breaking into their bank during the war," added Draco softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blew a breath between her lips. "Of course I do. But Gnomes? Like the ones that infest the garden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of her, the Elves sucked in their breath, “Never bes calling them that or reminding them of these cousins!” scolded Sibley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are part of the same species,” interjected George quickly, “but as different as chocolate frogs and toad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or Dragons and newts,” added Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Acromantulas to spiders,” said Daphne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basilisks to snakes,” said Blaise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, got it. Not the same at all.” replied Hermione rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just remember they prefer to be called Arcane over anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione swallowed and nodded. She turned to Sibley, “Thank you for correcting me.” The elf blushed prettily, and Hermione smiled. Taking in a deep breath, she turned her attention once again to Draco. “I feel like I need a manual of some kind. There's so much I didn't know as a Muggleborn, and now with all this–” Hermione's hands flew all around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sighed, “Well, that's gonna make this next part fun to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We want you to go into the time chamber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” asked Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it's been nearly five years since you've used magic, Hermione. You became more powerful after our bonding, but then you abandoned magic. You abandoned…” His voice trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me. Hermione. You abandoned me. Do you know how painful that was for me? How difficult it was on my magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. No. I…” Hermione swallowed as she met his eyes. “I'm so sorry. I didn't even consider what would happen to our bond or to you because of our bond... That's why…” She blushed. “It's why things happened so quickly again, isn't it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded. “Yes. Our bond was flaring. Being in close proximity again. It was like breaking a dam, Mi, and flooding a river basin suddenly after allowing nothing but the faintest of trickles every now and then.” He took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your magic is greedy right now,” added Theo. “You've essentially been starving yourself for the last five years, and your magic was gorging itself in case you were to do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's why... that's why you said your magic couldn't handle it if I left again,” Hermione whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco refused to meet her eyes but nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember being really sick at all in the last five years?” asked Daphne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione bit her lip, considering her answer for a moment. “Yes,” she admitted at last. “Right after I first left. I thought I was dying, and just when I thought I was finally getting better– my first Christmas here– I was so homesick and lonely. I had this ache in my chest.” She rubbed her sternum absently. “It was constantly hard to breathe. We considered it was climate change and homesickness, but it was more than that, wasn't it?” She asked, looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo and Daphne nodded, but no one else would meet her eyes. It dawned on her in that moment, if that's what it felt like for her, that Draco must have gone through something similar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't want to talk about it,'' he ground out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione swallowed, pushing back the bile in her throat. “Draco?” She implored. Hermione sucked in a breath as his eyes met hers. The pain and anger was so much clearer in their grey depths. “Oh, Draco,” she sighed. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not!” He snapped, his aura flashing around him briefly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He almost died, Hermione.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione turned to meet Blaise, surprised that it was him that had spoken. Hermione ignored the way Draco's body had stiffened, just as Blaise ignored the way his best friend was glaring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was in a great deal of pain,” Blaise went on. “He was having large bouts of accidental magic. Part of it was due to his emotional state. Being bonded without your bondmate nearby is difficult enough. His emotional state was distressing enough, but then we figured out that it wasn't just his emotions and magic he was feeling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione grasped her amulet as comprehension dawned on her. She spun to face Draco. “You were feeling my pain and siphoning my magic.” It wasn't a question, and her voice shook as she pieced it together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded before clearing his throat. “Our bond was still so new. It should've killed us– the distance alone. Bonded soulmates often can't be more than a few hundred miles apart from each other because of the drive of the bond.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I put an ocean between us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco's response was non-committal at best, and Hermione felt his mental shields sliding into place as he protected himself– and, she guessed, her–  from the tidal wave of memories of their time apart. Still, she could feel his emotions, his magic, rolling off him in waves, and she found herself outside of her comfort zone and completely unsure of what to do next. “I got better,'' he finally stated softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I,” she closed her eyes, wishing Becca was still there with her for support. “I slept an entire day around New Years. I thought it was from getting drunk and all the stress finally catching up, but really I was out for something crazy, like a day and a half.” She opened her eyes and used her magic to nudge Draco. “It was you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco met her eyes. The pain and anguish and resolve flashing firmly in their silver depths before he ducked his head and nodded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” She demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I healed,” he replied evenly before pushing back from the table and leaving the balcony without so much as a backward glance. Hermione watched him go in silence, feeling her heart constrict painfully as she did so. She stood to follow him and made it a few steps before she felt rooted to the spot. She swallowed again, feeling so lost and out of her depth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long did it take?” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two years,” replied Theo after a moment's hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione closed her eyes against the tears that sprang to her eyes. Two years. Two fucking years. For her, it had been two days of pain. She'd just gone to sleep one day and woken up several hours later feeling better while he had suffered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long total?” Hermione braced herself for the response, her body wound tight with the fear of what he had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes when the silence stretched on. When she turned back to the people at the table, she found every single one of them staring at their empty plates or at the wall. “I said, how long?” Her voice was sharp, her tone brokering no room for silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George cleared his throat before answering, his eyes fluttering to Blaise's for a moment before he met her eyes again. “Ten days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten years. Draco had given up ten years in the time chamber. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, it was George who replied. “Two years bond healing. Two years mastering his magic and building up a reserve core to support your magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione raised an eyebrow at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basically, he learned to siphon your extra magic through the bond.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt as if she’d been punched in the gut as recognition dawned. “To stabilize me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo, George, and Blaise all nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the rest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Studying,” George answered with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Studying what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything.” Hermione's attention returned to Theo. “He learned everything he could about your bond and your power levels, healing rituals, ritual magic, runic magic, business, international law, dueling. Masteries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's mind swirled with questions. “But why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise snorted. “For you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because,” Theo looked around at the people gathered before returning his gaze to Hermione. “He needed to be able to protect you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo word's made her want to throw up. She wanted to scream that she didn't need protection, but then again, she had almost killed herself without realizing it– almost killed them both. Her mind drifted to the Snatchers that had been at her apartment and school. Could she protect herself against magic after not using it herself for five years? She wasn’t so sure any longer. There were things that were obviously at play that she hadn't considered or that she wasn't aware of that Draco was. And that was before she considered the corruption at the Ministry and the fact that there had been not one, not two, but three blood purity wars fought in the UK in the past century. Half-century. Fuck, she didn't even know anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed a drink of water. Daphne urged her to sit in a nearby patio chair and handed her a glass of water as if reading her thoughts. The rest of their group congregated loosely around her as the elves cleared the table and disappeared with a quiet pop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione absently pushed the hair from her face. “He doesn't seem to have aged that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hasn't aged a day more on the outside,” confirmed Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a temporal charm on the time chamber,” supplied Daphne. “He went in at 20 and came out at 20.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His hair didn't even grow,” added Blaise with a snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione toyed with the side of her glass, catching the condensation with her fingers. “Was he...” She swallowed thickly and then met Theo's blue eyes. “Was he alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he reassured gently. “Never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, her eyes returning to her glass. “Good. That's good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should know that he joined a conclave,” stated George, leaning towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He pretty much had to,” scoffed Blaise. “Many of the members of our conclave were with him in the time chamber as well,” he added, seeing Hermione's worried expression. She nodded, her brain trying to process that. She had come across many books at her time at Hogwarts and Grimmauld that spoke of ritual magic and the need to perform it in sacred spaces with others. Yet much of what she could find, often in the restricted section, was charmed unreadable to the uninitiated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I need a conclave?” She asked, her eyes seeking Daphne's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A coven,” Daphne countered gently, “and yes. We've actually found one for you, but you will need to be trained so you can take your place among us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, picking up on the 'us' that Daphne had said, and took comfort that she wouldn't be alone through whatever training she would need. Hermione's eyes drifted towards the door Draco had walked through previously. Her hand sought out her amulet again, and she found herself wondering how many of them had gone into the time chamber with him, how many of them had joined the conclave with him or the coven with Daphne in anticipation of some day finding her. How much had this group of people sacrificed for her? How much had Draco sacrificed for her while she had turned tail and run, angry and confused and afraid that she had fought a war for nothing, thinking only of the people that had been pressuring her and not of the people that weren't. People like Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could she have not considered their bond at all when she had left? They’d secretly been together for over a year before they'd done the bond, and then suddenly she was gone after just a few weeks? A sudden realization crashed through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione?” asked Daphne as she reached for her, seeing the other woman suddenly turn pale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's eyes turned to George, and she knew the moment she met his eyes that she wasn't wrong about her thoughts. “Figured it out, did you?” He asked softly. Hermione nodded. “It's been too long to be sure,” he told her steadily, “and we can't test for anything now, but there were only two people unsurprised that you left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother and Ginny. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George nodded. “We,” he indicated Blaise, Theo, and Daphne, “think it was a potion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Several potions,” corrected Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Several potions,” amended George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind?” squeaked Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Behavioral at the least, and probably a lust or love potion. Loyalty, as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“8th year, it didn’t matter as much. You were out of the way at school, but after...” George’s voice trailed off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. When it was time for her to join the spotlight and be the Ministry’s golden girl. “When I bonded with Draco?” She asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would've neutralized everything in your bloodstream. And would've made anything else they tried to give you to ensure your,” George grimaced,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>compliance</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was total.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when they realized it wasn't working?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deeply entrenched compulsion charms that would've made it seem like leaving was the only option left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded even as she felt bile rising in her throat. “And with the real me out of the way...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They could slide a decoy into your place,” George winced again. “For what it’s worth - we,” he looked to where his older brother stood at the back of the room, “we had no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's eyes flickered to Percy and then back towards George. “I know,” she said softly. “I know you wouldn't have agreed with it and would've stopped it if you had known. I don't- I don't blame either of you or hold either of you responsible for their actions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men sagged with relief before her eyes. It was something that would have to be addressed, she knew, but she couldn't bring herself to bother at the moment. She had more pressing matters at hand currently. Namely Draco.  She took a deep breath to center herself and steeled herself. Reaching out to Draco, she wasn't at all surprised to find his shields still up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Withdrawing her magic, Hermione stood. “Call the coven. I want to meet whoever I need to in the next 48 hours.” Daphne nodded. Hermione's gaze shifted to George. “I want a list of everything he studied while he was there and a Pensieve.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want memories?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want everything you can give me,” she stated firmly, waiting for the man to nod before she turned her attention to Percy. “I want all the Wizengamot legislations that's been pushed through in the last five years, and any new legislation, including this stupid marriage law.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do you need it by?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday.” Percy visibly swallowed and then nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's eyes flitted to Theo and then Blaise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Italian man gave her a knowing smile. “Hit me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to know every place the ‘Other Me’ has been, what she's said, who she's said it to, who she's interacted with, and where she's meant to be for the next few months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise's smile was predatory. “You got it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And for me?” asked Theo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to talk to him.” Theo raised an eyebrow at her. “He's not okay, and I know he's not okay. I know I should probably be the one to talk to him,” she bit her lips, “but I don't know if he can trust me currently, and I can't put him through any more pain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a plan?” asked Daphne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” replied Hermione instantly, shaking her head, “but I'm sure he does. I just need to get myself caught up so I can make it happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You'll need to be tested,” came Draco's voice from the doorway behind them. Hermione whirled to meet his eyes. “We'll need a baseline before you go in, and you can't go in for a full ten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione huffed. “You did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why can't I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you won't need part of what I did,” he replied honestly, and Hermione felt shame course through her. “You'll also need to do it in sections so we can continue to test you and so we can bring in people to assist you as needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day on, three days off?” Suggested Theo and Draco nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good plan,” agreed Blaise. “Allows us to trade out people, keep work going here without any noticing. Keep the magical signature down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People like who?” interjected Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coven and conclave members mostly. They’re each rich with masteries, knowledge, and talent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The entire conclave and coven?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can't bring the full gathering in here. It'll raise too many red flags, but your inner circle would be acceptable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My inner circle?” She asked, unfamiliar with the new term.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He softly smiled. “The Daughters of Vega– that's your Coven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s literally hundreds of years old,” added Daphne. “Probably as old as Hogwarts itself. Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff were both in it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stared at her, gobsmacked. “Why have I never heard of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All sorts of reasons, honestly– and before you ask, none of them has anything to do with blood purity,” stated Draco matter-of-factly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure Minerva was preparing to mention it to you during 8th year, but then everything happened, and before we knew it, you were gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she a member of the coven?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's the current high priestess,” smiled Daphne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it is your coven, Hermione,” amended Draco. “She's holding that title for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Surely someone else should replace her if she wants to step down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the current Enchantress. No one would dare take that from you,” Theo explained quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Hermione toyed with the amulet around her neck, the black obsidian stone giving her comfort. “How many people are in the coven?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“126 in Europe, though only about half of that in England.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blinked in surprise. “That's a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry - our inner circle is only ten: nine members and our high priestess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not a very Magical number,” murmured Hermione, her mind reviewing her lists from Arithmancy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You'd be surprised,” commented Blaise with a sly look at his blonde former housemate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are the Crone, the Mother, and the Maiden. Divisible in three,” spoke Daphne. “There is strength in three and power in two and eight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The number eight is said to resonate feminine energy, which can give you the strength to achieve your life's goals,” added Theo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two is considered to be one of the seven most magical numbers on the planet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Hermione sighed at the nods around her. “There's so much I don't know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, love, but that's why we want you to go into the time chamber.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, feeling overwhelmed. She felt his magic slide against her skin, calming her. She wanted to lean against him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>::Draco, I don't know what to do.::</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>::It's okay, baby. We'll get through this together.::</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise cleared his throat. “You'll need a year together in the chamber. Just the two of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you should consider a handfasting ceremony to make everything official,” chimed in Percy, joining in on the conversation for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione licked her lips. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From the Ministry perspective, while your bond is magically binding, it’s not legally binding. Whereas a handfasting ceremony– being married traditionally– is still recognized and respected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll also help shore up your bond. You’ve been separated for a long time. That needs healing,” pointed out Daphne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will require a ritual,” added Blaise, “to shore and heal the bond and any remaining fractures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco will also need to return some of the magic he’s siphoned,” said Theo. “He won't be able to return it all, but giving you back some of the magic, saturated in his own, will help you in a lot of ways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking her hand, Draco allowed his magic to fully wrap around her. “It’ll give us the chance to lay the foundation for our craft together. Three is better generally, but with Lady Magic's blessings, I think we'll be okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think Lady Magic cares about us individually?” she murmured, watching him from under her lashes. She felt Draco's shields lower for the first time since he rejoined them, and she opened herself up to him, allowing him to slide into her mind with his magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>::We are a bonded pair, love. Lady Magic literally picked us for each other. She very much cares about us and about our love for one another.::</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione could feel him pulling her into his arms mentally, and she sunk into the embrace. </span>
  <em>
    <span>::I had no idea you were such a romantic::</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>::Yes, you did.::</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>::I really did. You are honestly such a pile of goo sometimes.::</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought men and women couldn't practice in rituals together?” she asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some can. Most don't, but there are a few rituals where balance is needed,” Theo answered for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we're going to perform these rituals?” She turned her attention back to Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her his signature smirk. “Oh honey, we're going to be lousy with them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the handfasting ceremony?” She asked, circling back to it once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even though you are already bound to each other, it doesn’t hurt to have something else binding you can present to the Ministry in the face of this Marriage Law,” reaffirmed Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione scoffed. “Is that for legally marrying me?” asked Draco, an eyebrow raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled tenderly as she looked between him and the ring on her finger. “No,” she shook her head. “No. I…” She paused before meeting his eyes. “I quite like the idea of marrying you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco quirked an eyebrow at her. “But?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just hadn't considered the handfasting ceremony, and I'm not sure what it'll entail. Should it be done here? Or would it be better if we did it in the UK?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might have an idea about that,” began Blaise, and Hermione knew by the look on his face that she was probably going to regret asking what he meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get married by the Arcane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” asked Hermione as George, Theo, and Percy all laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s brilliant, actually,” said Daphne. “No one would dare contest an Arcane handfasting ceremony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George kissed Blaise soundly on the lips, “That’s my man. So smart.” Blaise’s dark-skinned flushed even as he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Set it up,” said Draco looking over Hermione’s head to Percy. “We’ll kill two birds with one stone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy inclined his head, and Hermione blinked as she looked around. “I think I need to rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco met her eyes and engulfed her once again in his magic. “I’m sorry. I know it’s a lot.” Hermione nodded. “We can pick up the rest tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the information dump and all the new *everything* but eeeeeeeek Coven, Conclave, and Arcane! Oh my! Who's ready for ritual magic, to meet the Coven and Conclave members and maybe spend a little time in a time chamber? IDK about you, but if I had a time chamber, I'd probably use it to catch up on sleep! LOL </p><p>Stay safe and see you soon loves! xx The Wordsmith</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, lovelies! This chapter is a doozy with LOTS of information. <em>Buckle up, darlings. Surprises are coming!</em></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>Chapter 12</b>
</h2><p>
  <span>The following day, Draco insisted Hermione not think about a plan of any kind but instead took her to spend the day at the Natural History Museum. When she asked about his work, he merely smirked and murmured about the perks of being a CEO. Blaise and George joined them after lunch, neither commenting on whether they had finished their missions or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked for all the world to be a pair of best friends on a double date. It was idyllic, and everything Hermione could have imagined when the Snakes had taken her in 8th year. They had dined again at the Carrol/Barrie, this time sampling the boozy high tea before rejoining Daphne and Theo at Draco's, where they all made their way to the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione couldn't help but smile at the coziness of the situation as they sat in various chairs and lounges in the back of the library. More than an hour had passed when Draco drew his wand and cast a spell to illuminate the fire and increase the room’s lighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Hermione realized with a start the first time she'd seen his new wand. "Tell me about your wand," she blurted suddenly. She blushed and dropped her head as five pairs of eyes landed upon her. "Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smiled softly at her before extending his wand to her for examination. "Did Ollivander make this for you? I didn't see you find a match when you shared your vision."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," replied Draco, with a shake of his head. "I went to Garrick first, but he was unable to help me. This wand," he removed a second wand from a holster on his arm, "is by his son Cady."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's brows knit together in confusion as she eyed the wand he held and then glanced at the wand he had given her. "Two wands?" Draco nodded. "Who is this one by?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cady's master."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cady's master?" Repeated Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Wanjula Wacuka. You'll meet him soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you have two wands now?" Beside her, Daphne snorted. "No, you don't have two wands?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have several wands, love. Most look exactly like the one you have in your hands." Draco indicated to the 13-inch ebony wand in her hands. "That is my everyday wand. I have decoys that I present when I'm questioned or detained."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Questioned or detained?" This time it was Blaise that snorted. She raised a brow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Princess, you can't possibly think that we aren't questioned or detained regularly - especially not our fearless leader over there," added Theo, not looking up from his book. "If a crime is committed in the magical world, we are still the first suspects."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even when we can prove we were out of the country or in the midst of business meetings." Mused Blaise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, well, Death Eater," Draco replied, indicating himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Former," corrected Hermione, "and you were already tried and cleared. You don't even have the mark anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Details," replied Draco waving a hand. "Thankfully, the last meeting they barged into without probable cause included two members of the ICW."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo chuckled. "Yes, Smith about wet himself when his path was blocked by the highest decorated War Mage and lead Prosecutor for the ICW."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's mouth gaped. "Members of your conclave?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded with a smile. "Kiyoshi is most excited to meet you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The war mage, I'm guessing?" Draco nodded. "And the other?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Marcus Flint - a fellow snake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Quidditch player? I thought he was all brawn and no brains."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A common misconception," replied Daphne. "Marcus is brilliant, and the persona he developed in school often means he's underestimated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. It didn't surprise her when she thought about it– well, it did– but Hermione was learning that was par for the course these days. Her mind wandered as her eyes drifted towards the wand in her hand. It was breathtaking in its simplicity and craftsmanship. It felt so different from any other wand she'd held. Draco's magic radiated from it, and she felt it pulling and connecting to her own. The wand didn't feel clumsy the way Bellatrix's had but felt more like an extension of her hand. Not even her old vine wand had felt like that. "Will I get a new wand?" She asked suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the plan," said Draco, putting his other wand away. "Though it will be a fight to see who creates it." Hermione raised a brow at him. "There are three wandmakers in the conclave currently - Cady Ollivander, his Master Wanjula Wacuka, and Kiyoshi Ichiro."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The War Mage is also a wandmaker?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded. "And Wanjula is a creatures expert that makes Newt Scamander seem tame."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're already betting that we're gonna have to separate you two," murmured Blaise. "He was fascinated to hear about you and </span>
  <em>
    <span>spew</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was S.P.E.W., and I've already apologized to the house elves, okay." Blaise and George snickered beside her, and she smacked George when his laughter bubbled over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes at the redhead before turning her attention back to Draco. "How did you even get involved with the conclave?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It started with Garrick and then meeting Cady. They invited us to tea, and one thing led to another. Before we knew it, they were asking us to join them and their conclave - the Desterrados Maxia."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione eyed Draco for a moment. His answer made sense to her, but she felt there was more to the story than that. Like he was purposely leaving out an important detail. Hermione nibbled her lip before handing his wand back. "But why did they do that? Was it because of me? Because we were bonded."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's because we are marked," offered Blaise with a shrug. Hermione noticed Draco's aura flare slightly at the statement, but Blaise said it as casually as one might talk about the weather. He continued, "They saw it and said it was their duty to train us. They brought us into the conclave, and when it was time for Draco to go into the time chamber, they all stepped forward to help. We joined the conclave with Draco, and when he took over as High Warlock, we became part of his inner circle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And they just let you join the conclave? Because you're marked? Whatever that means." Hermione hadn't meant to say the last part so dismissively, but the idea just seemed so silly to her. Something about it didn't sit well with her, reminding her of the Prophecy that cost the Potters everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco narrowed his eyes at Hermione. "Please don't say it like that. There are many things at play, and not everything can or needs to be explained. We were chosen. Just as some people are chosen to have magic and others are not. It needn't be more complicated than that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what does that mean? Chosen? Marked?" asked Hermione, her eyes drifting from Draco to Blaise. "Marked how? By who? Who chose you for this path?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sighed and glared at his best friend, who merely shrugged. "She has to know eventually, Drake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were marked by Fate," Theo told her, ignoring the glare Draco also gave him. Hermione's magic reached out instantly to soothe her ruffled mate.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are children of Fate,” Draco clarified with a huff, finally allowing her magic to calm his. "Chosen for balance. Conclaves and Covens cannot stay stagnant. They must have new blood infused to grow. There is a hierarchy and, yes, an inner circle that is tasked with more rituals and rites and responsibilities than normal members." Draco met Hermione's eyes. "It is an honor and a duty to our Lady Magic to fulfill the calling placed upon us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, nibbling her lip. "I-I guess that makes sense, but I don't understand why </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Who saw it? Did they just look at you and go, ‘oh yes, he seems special?’"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise chuckled at her words, though it was obvious that Draco was still annoyed by them. "I can't say how they knew, but Garrick saw it first. Wanjula said he just knew, but once we met Tyr - that's when the ball started rolling"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is Tyr?" asked Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tyr Kolbeck. Norse diviner and seer," stated Draco. He raised his hand as Hermoine began to interject. "What he does, and practices is completely different from Trelawney. Tyr has a gift - passed down from generations through the male line of his family. He will be the first to tell you that you either have the gift or you don't and that most people don't have the gift."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He agreed that what Hogwarts teaches is hogwash if it makes you feel better," added Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, he didn't say Hogwash but yes," acknowledged Draco. His eyes returned to Hermione. "I know it doesn't make a whole lot of sense to you hearing about it now-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't," admitted Hermione, cutting him off, "but it doesn't mean it isn't' real. When Minnie sat in my living room when I was a child, I knew that what she was telling me about being a witch was true. So if you say that they saw something and recognized that in you," she paused, trying to clear her thoughts, "well... it makes more sense to me that way than anything Trelawney came up with. And of course, who wouldn't want you in their inner circle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Smooth, Mia," laughed Blaise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shush, you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For the record, the transition wasn't immediate. We did need some convincing no matter what Drake says. They started by offering us apprenticeships," said Theo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apprentices? Apprentices in what?" asked Hermione, her interest piqued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything," said Blaise just as George said, "Everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Needless to say, we were eager to learn," said Theo with a small chuckle. Hermione smiled at him before turning to Draco. "Did you take an apprenticeship?" Draco nodded. "From who?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco took her hand. "My Master's name is Anu Shale. At the time, he was the High Warlock of the Desterrados Maxia. He offered to prepare me for the responsibilities that lay ahead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is his mastery?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Runes, Charms, and Potions." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blinked in surprise. "That's a lot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco shrugged one shoulder. "Anu is passionate about a lot of things and is bored easily." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George snorted and then leaned into Hermione conspiratorially. "Ask him what he does for a living?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wrinkled her brow and turned her gaze towards Draco, who huffed. "Anu is an artist by trade."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An artist? But all his masteries?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are useful when they need to be," shrugged Draco. "I am a CEO for a living, but that isn't the sole thing that defines me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, and the room fell into silence once again. Her eyes traveled around the room, taking in the people around her. They each had jobs of some kind either within House of M or on their own, but she knew from little conversations here and there over the past few hours that they each held masteries in the Magical world as well. She wanted to understand what they were speaking of, but the idea of being marked, it felt like the blasted prophecy that ruined Harry's life. What good was it? How had it helped any of them in the end? How had Draco benefitted? And really just letting them in like that? Wasn't that... suspicious. It felt suspicious to Hermione. She swallowed thickly, trying to figure out how to ask Draco more questions. She didn't want to press.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I smell smoke," teased Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled at him. "I just don't understand. I'm sorry. I'm trying, but they just let you in?" Pressed Hermione. "Just like that." She snapped her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a Warlock, love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what that means," whined Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco chuckled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "You are an Enchantress. The highest level of Witch. I am a Warlock, your equal in almost every way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Almost every way?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My power level is on the high side for a Warlock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's being modest," stated George. "He's the most magically gifted out of all of us. He's more magically powerful than anyone currently in the </span>
  <span>Wizengamot</span>
  <span>. Even his Mentor, Anu, as a practicing Druid is not as powerful as Draco is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco's cheeks pinked slightly at the other man's words. "I'm one of many," he said before turning his attention to Hermione again, "but to be your equal - magically, I’d need to be a Mage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Merlin, Godric, and Salzar were all Mages," interjected Theo, finally closing his book. "For perspective."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dumbledore was a Warlock, and Voldy shorts was probably one as well," added George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's eyes widened as she turned to Draco. "Are you more powerful than Dumbledore was?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise hid his snort behind his hand as Theo coughed, and Draco rolled his eyes. "Do you doubt me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all," countered Hermione, "It's just. Everyone always spoke in awe of his power."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's because he bragged about it so and had his battle with Gellert to rely on. The truth is while he was powerful, he likely wasn't the most powerful wizard at the time. Well," hesitated Theo, "maybe in the UK, but certainly not in the world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione contemplated that information for a moment. Her mind was spinning with possibilities. "Did - did my absence hurt you? Magically I mean? You were supposed to be my equal in every way, weren't you? Were you supposed to be a Mage?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drago shrugged. "Possibly, but there are very few Mages. I think Lady Magic prefers for women to be more powerful than men, and I'm okay with that." Daphne snorted indelicately as George covered "kiss up" with a cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that's not how it goes traditionally here," Draco said with a roll of his eyes, "but from all my work with the Goddesses, I think it must be true."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Work with Goddesses? I thought men and women didn't practice together?" Asked Hermione, clearly surprised by the mention of Goddesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They don't generally, love, but there must be Balance. Gaea demands it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gaea? The Goddess of Nature?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise nodded. "Gaea is the Goddess of Earth. She is life and death. We are here by Her will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded but still was perplexed. They hadn't often discussed Gods and Goddesses at Hogwarts. Her work with languages saw her spending far more time and research into the different aspects of the cultures and histories. Come to think of it, Professor Daniels had often requested she studied Greek Mythology over the past two semesters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind clicked together some of the missing pieces from conversations with her mentor. She'd often wondered why she'd been so insistent Hermione learn about them, but she had never connected it to the Magical world. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would I? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself. She'd been more focused on the omission of Latin from the curriculum at Hogwarts. It was the basis of all their spellcraft and impacted all their incantations, and yet it was never taught or discussed. And now, she was learning that the basis of ritual magic was rooted in Greek mythology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne closed her book, and set it down, as did the others. "Hermione, there are many things that aren't discussed while we were students. Often, the information for rituals is only shared as one becomes part of a coven or conclave - it's for the protection of Lady Magic and her gifts, as much as it is for the practitioner. Some rituals are simple blessings, but others can be very dangerous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Horcruxes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around her, everyone shuddered, but Daphne just smiled. "Yes. That's amongst the darkest, most dangerous magic there is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't practice dark magic, for the record," interjected Draco. "Our rituals are at worst, very grey, but nothing like what my father and his cronies would've been into."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Were they a part of your conclave?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco shook his head vehemently. "Theo's father ran a different conclave that they were all part of."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which has been disbanded and destroyed," added Theo. "And thank fuck for that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione swallowed but nodded. "So we practice light to grey magic in the name of Gaea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," said Daphne and Draco together. "You explain it to her," Draco said, indicating for Daphne to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In ritual, we open, asking Lady Magic - the Goddess Hecate to bless our endeavors. She is the Goddess of the Moon, but also of witchcraft. It is She that gifts a child their Magic and shares her gifts with us. From her blessings, all Magicals stem," supplied Daphne. "Gaea gives us Life, but Hecate gives us magic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," breathed Hermione, licking her lips. "That makes sense. Are there more, Daphne?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goddesses?" Hermione nodded. "Tons. But for our magic, for our rituals, there are only four."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gaea, Hecate, and the third?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Artemis."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goddess of the Hunt?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded. "Warrior, protector of animals."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the fourth?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Demeter,” responded Daphne. “Goddess of fertility also life and death. Similar to Gaea but different. Gaea is nature. Demeter is more for man. Artemis for animals. Hecate for Magic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Earth, fire, wind, and water.” Hermione ticked each one off on her fingers, and everyone nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smirked. "Yes. North, South, East, West."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. "Okay, and it doesn't matter that Gaea and Demeter are similar?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's complicated,” laughed Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you only have Goddesses, no gods?" asked Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne shook her head. "No Gods during ritual magic. Our gift comes from Lady Magic and her sisters."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So four points, four elements, four directions, four seasons. Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about death?” asked Hermione, thinking about what she had learned in university thanks to her Professor. “I mean, Gaea is biased, does it all fall to Demeter then? She is the goddess of fertility, which is life, and the harvest, but that's not really death, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brightest witch of our age,” Draco smirked, and Daphne rolled her eyes as she pressed several bills to his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again with the betting?" huffed Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco winked at her. Lifting his hand, he drew a pentagram with his hand. His magic left a subtle glow in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A pentagram? But that’s five points? There are only 4 Goddesses,” said Hermione in confusion. "Who does the fifth spot go to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Depends on the ritual, honestly. It could be any number of Goddesses, but if Gaea needs questioning, if her bias has blinded her, then it's either the Furies who assist Hades or the Fates."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't believe in Fate," interjected Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just because you don't believe in them doesn't mean they didn't mark you as one of their hands-on earth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's gonna make you do this, isn't she?" Blaise asked, turning his attention to Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco glared at his best friend as he stood. "I warned you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Warned him about what?" asked Hermione as Draco offered her his hand. She said nothing as he pushed her to the center of the space. The others rose, and the furniture was moved backward to accommodate them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That you would be stubborn and have to be shown the truth," replied Draco kissing her. He stepped back until he stood directly before her. Blaise shifted to her left, Theo to his right. George moved next to Draco, leaving a gap between him and Blaise. Daphne stepped back until she was standing directly behind Hermione. Hermione realized with a start that she was standing in the center of them as they had created a circle around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wand slipped into Draco's hand and he lifted his arms. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and Hermione felt his magic settle deep within a well inside him. She felt her own magic recede behind her sternum and sit bubbling, waiting. Her body tensed as he met her eyes and opened his mouth. His voice felt like silk wrapping around her soul as the words poured forth.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fata manus una nocte. Fata manus, una cum dies. Fata manus, una cum terra. Fata manus, valentior dat aditum.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The hair on the back of Hermione’s neck stood up as Draco chanted the words twice more, joined the third time by the other four. The air stirred and thickened. Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine as the temperature dropped, and then, a figure appeared before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blinked as a second appeared. "Holy fuck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Overachiever," snorted Blaise eyeing the figures Draco had called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You realize we're not yours to summon as you will Warlock," berated the figure to Draco's left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For Circe's sake, this isn't even a proper ritual circle, Wizard," proclaimed the other figure to his right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I dreaming?" gaped Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah," came a third voice behind her. "So you're the reason he called us as such."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a great abuse of your power and position," tutted the voice to Draco's left, she moved forward caressing his cheek, "but we will forgive you this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will require atonement," sniffed the other one. "I prefer a sex ritual, personally. We're overdue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Greedy," replied Draco to the spirit, winking shamelessly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If she's here, it means you no longer have the excuse not to please the goddesses."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm offended," huffed Blaise in mock indignation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't be. Your sex rituals always produce wondrous results do they not? We are well pleased with your offerings, Wizard," the spirit replied, moving to cup his cheek. "But your warlock makes no ritual for us, and it saddens me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I say, again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>greedy</span>
  </em>
  <span>," replied Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spirit next to Blaise laughed, the sound bubbling and sweet. Hermione took a moment to study them. They were relatively the same height and weight with skin that shone like the moon, and hair that looked like it was painted with stardust at twilight. They wore matching gowns of the deepest navy with similar jewelry. They didn't seem to move but instead float. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third figure moved to stand directly in front of the wide-eyed Hermione. She was stunning and ethereal in the same way as the others, yet something felt different about her. It wasn't her hair or the necklace that she wore, but a presence that told Hermione that this was the leader of the trio, and suddenly she found herself tongue-tied. "Hello, child. Come to accept your calling finally."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who? Who are you?" stammered Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are the Fates, of course," the three spirits chorused. " We are Clotho the Spinner, Lachesis the Alloter, and Atropos the Inflexible. We control the thread of life for every mortal from birth to death."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you were a myth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lachesis smiled. "As we wished you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would be good for him not to be alone," added Clotho coming to stand next to her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, if your other child wasn't so damaged," huffed Lachesis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blinked. "Other child?" her eyes darted to Draco, and he cleared his throat, unsure how to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," said Lachesis, "Three is a stronger bond than two." She indicated to her sisters and herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A triad," whispered Hermione. "But who?" she closed her eyes as tears suddenly filled her eyes. She exhaled a sharp breath of understanding. "Harry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded. "I believe so, but I've never understood why."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry is the Master of Death," Hermione replied firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A duty he neglects," tutted Atropos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And he's allowed to be subjugated," scoffed Clotho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded as the pieces fell into place. "Am I life then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and your warlock is nature. He would balance your light with darkness. His darkness with light."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled as she met Draco's swirling grey eyes. "Bright and warm like the sun, named after the stars that shine in the darkness." Draco's cheeks flushed pink at her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your world is out of balance," admonished Atropos.. "There is too much darkness right now. You need to shine your light, and then your warlock needs to restore the balance of nature."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Harry?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is too late for the Master of Death in this life," stated the Fates together, their voices chorusing over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clotho stroked George's cheek and smiled over her shoulder at Hermione. "He will be given the chance to start fresh in the next life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those that corrupted him in this life, will be unable to return to destroy him as they have this time," added Lachesis. She moved to stand in front of Theo, who blushed pink as her gaze fell upon him. "Your sex rituals are most pleasing as well young wizard. Your witch understands that which gives us pleasure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank-thank you," stammered Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sighed impatiently and gazed at Atropos, "But he doesn't need to die now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atropos returned her full attention to Hermione. "No. The Master of Death lives as long as he chooses."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer made Hermione sigh with relief before another thought came crashing down upon her. "Is he," she licked her lips, thinking of him surviving the killing curse not once but twice, "Is he immortal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goddess in front of her smiled. "No, child. His spirit is like yours is in a way I suppose, but his body is not. Physically he will age and die when the time comes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded in understanding. "It explains why you were so obsessed with each other," she said looking across the space to Draco. "You were meant to be together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As were you," he countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I never saw him as anything other than a friend or brother," she paused, her eyes drifting to George, whose eyes widened suddenly. Hermione swore violently. "Meddlesome assholes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clotho chuckled, “She sees the truth now." The goddess turned her attention to George. "You may continue to give us sex rituals with your mate. You please us greatly and make up for the failings of others in your family." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we leave now?" asked Atropos, kissing Daphne soundly, leaving the other woman slightly dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," replied Lachesis. "Stop toying with the mortals. Go."' She waved a hand dismissively at her sisters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clotho blew Blaise a kiss before winking at Draco and disappearing. Atropos gave another kiss to Daphne before winking at Hermione and fading as well. Only Lachesis remained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved to stand in front of Hermoine, blocking her view fully from everyone else. "I have a message for you, child. Draco is the hand of the Fates. We have marked him for a destiny you must not continue to hold him back from. You too have a destiny, Child, one that you have long been marked for. You are free from that which has held you back. You must unleash the storm within. You are the hand of Isis. It is time to act. Do not fail us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire room seemed to still as Lachesis’ words rang in the air. She turned to Draco and kissed his cheek before she, too, disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's eyes widened, and she met Draco's eyes briefly before her world went black. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <em> Phew. Alright there? Conclave members, goddesses, more deception, oh my! Let me know what you think in the comments below. Can you guess what's coming next? I'll give you a hint, the Fates would be will pleased *wink wink*</em>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh is it Thanksgiving today? Well, what better way to show how grateful I am to this amazing community than by dropping a little lemony goodness in the midst of your day? *giggles* Really, I can't think of anything better, so my offering to you is one of my favorite chapters to date. And I just have to words for you: Sex Rituals. </p><p>Enjoy loves!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 13</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione slept for a solid day after meeting the Fates, and when she came to it was to find herself laying in Draco’s bed. Draco didn’t seem concerned about her rest and merely asked if she was hungry instead. They shared a simple meal and Hermione showered and got dressed. She found Draco outside on the balcony, reading. He patted the cushion beside him and she sank down into it with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draco?" The blond hummed beside her, his eyes continuing to follow a sentence on the page. "What did the Fates mean about sex rituals?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco's head snapped up and he met her eyes. He paused for a moment, studying her intently before responding with a casual shrug, "Just that. Rituals that include sex." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione licked her lips and then reached across to push his book back out of his line of sight as he attempted to resume reading. He huffed in irritation and she knew she was pushing his boundaries. Hell, she was pushing her own– she hated when anyone was so disrespectful while she was trying to read, but she couldn't shake the conversation with the Fates. "I have questions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course you do," he huffed again, snapping his book shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My apologies," he amended, raising his hands in supplication. "I know this is new to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is new to me. I tried reading about these things once, but the books wouldn't open for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded. "They wouldn't. You have to be a part of a Coven or Conclave generally to have knowledge of such rites, though some books,”' his eyes drifted down to where the tattoo shimmered on their skin, "recognize intent and open freely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded sitting up and staring at him intently. "Will you answer my questions?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I can. Conclaves and Covens run differently in some instances, and so what may work in my circle may be different in yours. There may be some things that are best discussed within your Coven."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will we not ever practice together?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her. "No, Kitten, we'll practice lots together, but what we do may be more personal and less by rite than a formal gathering with our circles."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded in understanding. "Okay, so. Sex rituals."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sex rituals," he smirked. "What is your brain fixated on, love?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are there - are there witnesses?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco lifted a shoulder slightly. "Sometimes. It depends on the ritual itself and what it calls for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you haven't done any?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened slightly but then he shook his head. "No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione leaned forward and waited for his eyes to meet hers again. The swirling grey drawing her in. "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, his face morphing into a handsome self-depreciation that she found she adored immediately. "Because I didn't have you," he replied, reaching out to smooth one of her wayward curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But your Conclave has done them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he replied easily, his hands drifting across her hair, absently twirling a curl or two as he did so. "Several in fact. George and Blaise have done three. Theo and Luna have done two. Cassius, Tyr and Kiyoshi have as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. She had thought maybe one or two, but Draco was describing a good half dozen. "So many?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We tend to do one or two a year. For renewal, cleansing, blessings," he shrugged again, his hand drifting from her hair to the nape of her neck. His fingers began massaging gently. "You've got a helluva knot here, baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione did her best to shrug nonchalantly as her head fell forward in pleasure as his hands worked at the tense muscle in her neck. "I wonder why," she huffed. "Stop distracting me," She added, slapping his hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his hand back with a laugh. "I'm sorry. You were saying?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You..." Her voice dropped off as she considered what she wanted to say. "Were you present for all of those? Did you - did you, like... watch them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco gave her a gentle smile. "Sometimes? But in most of those rituals no one should be getting pleasure but the people in the center. When we are present it is to hold space for the ritual - for protection and power. They are the conduit for the prayer, so to speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But doesn’t it,” she paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t it what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn you on,” she blurted and then blushed furiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Draco caressed her face. “We have spells to prevent arousal during certain rituals. It’s not about our pleasure," She nodded, leaning forward hungry for every word. "We're there for the magic, not the show. Circles are sacred, love, so very sacred. Our particular circles have been around in one form or another for nearly two hundred years. The Vega circle has practiced in the same circle in the Cotswolds for nearly a century."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you founded it for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>found </span>
  </em>
  <span>it for you. There were others, but we were approached by the High Witch of the Vega circle. When we confirmed why we were making inquiries, she immediately agreed to shifting the circle for you. We've been tailoring it for you, to support you Magically and emotionally."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you will practice sacred magic with these women. The holiest of our paths and the most pure of our traditions are protected within our circles." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head, still seeking an answer. "But why would they give it up for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you're an Enchantress. Love, you have to understand, the power you'll wield when you're trained as an anchor is going to be high. I don't know how else to express that to you so that you'll understand at the moment, but when Anu gets here, I'll make sure he does. Or one of the witches of your Coven."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's the High Witch now? Can you tell me? Do I know her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco chuckled. "It's Minerva."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minnie? Really! Oh, but Draco, I don't want to take that from her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love, Minerva will not live forever, and training a High Witch as her legacy is a part of her duty. She was thrilled to learn that you were an Enchantress and that Magic had called you to the Coven."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does that mean she's coming?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, she's got a school to run as well, remember?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione bit down on her lip. "I forgot." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your entire Inner Circle will be here though, and you'll see some familiar faces that I hope will put you at ease."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if they don't?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are all aware that practicing magic is intimate and challenging. If there is anyone you don't feel you can trust or that gives you pause, say the word and you can shift your Inner Circle. There are numbers that need to be considered, and you may need one or two of them for a ritual here or there until you can flush that out, but remember this is just your Inner Circle. Your actual Coven is bigger."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How big?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm unsure. I know that it's the biggest in the world, and you have members globally that will gather every few years for power, cleansing, or celebrations for major holidays like Samhain or the Solstice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. "Okay. So I'm not stuck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smirked. "No Love. You're not stuck at all." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there more? About the sex magic, I mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Draco took her hand in his. "Sex magic is a beautiful and wonderful part of our craft, Mia. It offers a sacred and Magical connection to another person and to our circle. As an Enchantress, a High Witch, or Priestess, you may be asked to oversee sex rituals for a variety of reasons."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such as?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Conception is usually the main one. It's rumored that's how Ginny was conceived."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wrinkled her nose as Draco chuckled. "I know. I certainly don't want to imagine Arthur or Molly naked, let alone doing that, but they had six sons in a relatively short time. The fact that they were so fertile is shocking enough. The average Pureblood household has two children if it's very, very lucky, and they had six before they got to Ginny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think they were all conceived in ritual?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco shrugged, "Who's to say, and worse, who's going to ask?" He laughed again as Hermione shuddered. "But Ginny is the seventh child, and she was the first daughter born to the Weasley family in seven generations. It's hard to think she wasn't conceived in some sort of ritual to ensure not just that she was a girl but that she was born uniquely powerful and gifted Magically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think Ginny is Magically gifted?" Asked Hermione in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think she may have been, but that she was likely corrupted and her channels damaged."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? When?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco tilted his head and considered her for a moment. "What kind of toll do you think Magical possession takes on a person? Especially a child entering their first Magical maturation? That's why we enter school at 11, you know - because it's when our first Magical maturation begins."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't actually. I know we had a Magical maturation along with puberty in our mid-teens, but I hadn't considered it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What treatment did she have after our second year?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione furrowed her brow. "None that I'm aware of."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And yet she almost died from possession. George says she was losing hours, sometimes whole days, that year. She's never had any mind healing, and no one has ever checked her for soul leeches, fractures, or core damage." Hermione's eyes widened and she straightened suddenly in shock. "So yes, I think she's likely had her core corrupted at the very least, by being in intimate contact with the largest piece of Tom's soul." He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had always been upset by Dumbledore's lack of treatment and care for her and the other petrification victims that year. Angrier with the lack of treatment and care for Harry, and she hadn't ever stopped to think of Ginny. She felt bile rise in her throat. Some days she loathed Dumbledore's memory more than she cherished it.  "We should have Harry tested for that too," she said suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Already done, Love. Snuck it in during one of his yearly Auror physicals."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smirked. "Sneaky."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Slytherin." He laughed as she smacked his chest with her hand. He grabbed her other hand and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. Hermione pulled away slightly and rested her forehead upon his for a moment. "Draco?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, love?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we have sex magic? Make sex magic?" Draco leaned back to look at her and found her caramel skin tinged a delightful pink. "I mean, I don't know how, or if I said that right," she added quickly, licking her lips before finally letting her eyes dart upwards to meet his. "But can we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco rubbed a circle absently on the inside of her wrist for a moment. "We can do both if you like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Both? As in, there's a difference?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Sex magic is informal - just you and I letting our magic go, using it for our pleasure. Similarly to how you were using the bond to tease me earlier." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione grinned and stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't regret that at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just bet you don't," he chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the other?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ritual magic. It's more sacred. Formal. We'd do it in our circle, invoking magic to bless our endeavor. We give thanks or petition and allow the release of our magic and our pleasure to feed the circle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you've never done either of those things?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As I said," he replied, meeting her eyes once again, "you weren't here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was struck by the sincerity in his gray eyes. She felt special and sad at the same time as if she had been withholding something wonderful, denying them both from something that was vital to their very existence. "The Fates seemed pretty put out by it, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mi, I'm the High Warlock. I hold the most power in our Conclave - and my global Conclave is over 400 members. We number nearly 100 in the UK alone. If our prayers are sustenance to them, my offering would be a banquet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Blaise and George's in comparison? A mere meal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something like that," grinned Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the two of us together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A feast for a Queen - or a Goddess as the case may be.”'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded slowly in understanding. Her mind whirling with the sentiment. She felt herself relax as Draco continued to rub her wrist, but she felt a pang too, a hollowness that now was beginning to make sense. "Would a sex ritual be okay for my first ritual?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco blinked a few times at her question, before clearing his throat to answer, "It's unusual, I suppose, but not unheard of."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we," she paused tugging her bottom lip between her teeth before she looked up through her lashes at him once again, "Can we go have ritual sex magic?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right now?" She nodded. Draco laughed. "Even my lady is greedy." He smiled as she huffed before he stood up and tugged her to join him. "Come on then, we need to go downstairs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unless you'd rather just have sex magic?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," she said suddenly. She rubbed absently at her sternum before shaking her head, "No. It needs to be in ritual. I - I feel it. Here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco followed her hand and nodded in understanding. "Then let's go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Draco led her through a warded archway after depositing his electronics into a basket next to the stairs. "This is our Magical level. Technology doesn't work down here yet, but we're working on it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. The twins have been bringing us your work, and we've been playing with the arithmancy and runes to see if we can adapt the ward stones to not fry the technology."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you think it can be done?" She asked as she followed him down the hallway, her hand clutching desperately to his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do. If magic really impacted technology the way that Dumbledore and Magical Britain would've had us believe, then the Ministry of Magic and Diagon Alley shouldn't be able to work the way they do. And all the Muggle businesses outside of them should experience massive drops in electricity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And they don't!" exclaimed Hermione, excited that someone else had seen what she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And they don't," nodded Draco. He stopped outside a door and took a deep breath before opening the door and pulling her inside. He ran his hands along a panel next to the door and Hermione gasped as the door disappeared, leaving a blank wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draco, what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's to ensure we're not disturbed during the ritual. very bad things can happen if someone interrupts a ritual, plus I'm sure you aren't necessarily ready for anyone to see you performing sex magic just yet." Hermione flushed and ducked her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on then," he told her, pulling her over to one wall. "Take your clothes and place them here," he told her, showing her built-in cubbies and hooks next to a bench. "We'll need to cleanse ourselves before we enter the ritual space." Hermione nodded, feeling nervous about having to be naked in the lit room. As if sensing her feelings, the lights in the room dimmed and the ceiling shifted and shimmered in a clear depiction of the night sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow," she breathed, looking up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's bewitched like the Great Hall. George, Theo, and Blaise spent a year and a half working on it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's amazing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded. "It changes to suit the need of the occupants or the ritual." He waved his hand and a dozen candles lit around the room, bathing the circle in soft light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Romantic." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, pulling his shirt over his head. "Come on, love. Off you get." He nudged her slightly and she nibbled on her bottom lip. Taking in the beauty of his body with each new layer removed. There were scars she was unfamiliar with and more than a few colorful tattoos. She felt a pang of regret for moments and stories lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>::Let go, love,::</span>
  </em>
  <span> she heard in her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>::We have all the time to catch up. Let me love you. Let me share this with you.::</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione looked up with damp eyes and saw him standing before her in all his glory and found her throat had gone dry. Summoning her Gryffindor courage, she took a deep breath and pulled the sweater off her body, and quickly rid herself of her jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed thickly before meeting his eyes, and found them blown wide with desire. "Beautiful," he breathed, offering her his hand. She took it, smiling softly as he laced their fingers together and tugged her into a corner. He touched a rune sequence and two glass panels slid closed, boxing them in. "These are cleansing showers," he told her, letting her hand go as droplets rose from the floor. "There is a privacy screen here," he indicated a rune below the sequence he had touched, "but since it's just us, I figured I could skip it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does everyone use these?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. You must be cleansed before you entire a ritual space. For most rituals, we have special robes we wear afterward, but for a sex ritual, the main participants and Inner Circle are generally naked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have ritual robes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're working on that," he smiled reassuringly and tucked a curl behind her hair. "Your hair is going to love this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione groaned. "Between the mist and the magic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Draco chuckled. "It'll be big, beautiful, and wild. My favorite." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it matter that I haven't read the ritual?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Usually?” he asked as she nodded. “Yes. Very much so.” Hermione deflated at his words. Draco tucked a finger under her chin so their eyes met.  “You want to go into every ritual as prepared as possible. Some of the time you spend in the time chamber will literally be dedicated to studying every rite and ritual your circle can perform. Becoming familiar with the magic is important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed and closed her eyes as his thumb traced her lip. "And for tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not as stringent for what we're going to do. I'll lead and you follow. I will speak some pieces and squeeze your hand to let you know to repeat the words. Will that work?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione opened her eyes and Draco grinned at her. “You are going to do wonderful,” he whispered, brushing his lips against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing, Hermione asked him if the ritual was in English or Latin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our rituals are usually in both.” He smoothed her hair back from her face, smiling as the curls sprung forward. “Why did you decide to study Latin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione huffed. "Because it drove me crazy that we cast in Latin but we don't learn it in school! I discovered that the Department of Mysteries has a spell crafter position my 4th year and I was furious that I couldn't go into it because we don't offer the prerequisite of Latin in order to meet the criteria for the position."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's one of several classes that Hogwarts no longer offered by the time we came to school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was ridiculous," she whined. “There were spells I wanted to try, but I wasn't familiar with the language and I was scared I'd do something foolish" she met his eyes and smiled, "again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s head fell back as he laughed, the sound echoing richly in the space and making her shiver. "Yes, well. That's what we get, I suppose, for being all curiosity and impatience." Hermione smiled brightly as he laughed again. The mist receded then and she felt the nerves sinking in again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco led her to the edge of the circle. "Wait here, and I'll call you forward." Hermione nodded and he squeezed her hand once more. She watched him move, sleek and strong, an apex predator that feared nothing. His body was hard planes and gorgeous hills and valleys of muscle and strength rippling as he walked. She felt her knees weaken as she watched him, and barely noticed the way the circles under their feet lit up as he moved from the edge of the circle where he had left her, to the center. She noted a flash of magic and saw a gorgeous stave in his hand. He waved his hand and she felt the air in the room shift to his will. She shivered as it caressed her skin and she couldn't help but return the smile he gave her as he extended his hand towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione moved through the circle, feeling wards break against her skin as she passed each ring, moving closer and closer to her love. He took her hand in his, and with a flash, his stave disappeared once again. He squeezed her fingers once more before taking her other hand in his. </span>
  <em>
    <span>::Ready?::</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"May Lady Magic bless our unified purpose,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> began Draco, his voice soft and strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fire and rain."</span>
  </em>
  <span> The runes in the north and west corners lit up in a flash of golden light.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Air and Earth."</span>
  </em>
  <span> The runes in the east and south corners lit up in another flash of light. Draco smirked at the wonder in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"All that lives dies,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he intoned, and Hermione felt the ground behind her soften slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"All that dies lives."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Draco’s voice echoed in her ears and she glanced down and saw blades of grass beginning to grow and cover the ritual space. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We release what was..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> he continued as she felt a breeze caress her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And embrace what will be.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shield and protect us day and night, united in magic before thy spirit."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gasped as her magic began to drift across her skin. She met Draco's eyes, noting the mercurial pools and the way his magic had begun to drift upon his own skin in a way she'd never seen before. He pulled her body flush to his, and she felt heat pooling in her belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>::Let go of your magic,::</span>
  </em>
  <span> he whispered into her mind, and Hermione took a deep breath, reaching deep into the part of herself she had ignored for so long. When she felt the well inside, she pushed her magic, calling it to the surface, to join Draco’s. Hermione felt rather than heard Draco moan in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening her eyes, she saw they were surrounded by a haze of gold and silver so thick it felt that they were standing in water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco squeezed her hands. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Particeps in magicae."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Particeps in magicae," </span>
  </em>
  <span>she dutifully repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled brightly at her, and rocked slightly into her body for a moment, his erection teasing her skin before he sat down before her. Maintaining eye contact, he spoke the next line. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Conjungimus gratis."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sunk to her knees. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Conjunimus gratis."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged her hand slightly to pull her into his lap as he spoke the next line. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Dimittere praeterita."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dimittere praeterita." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione breathed as she straddled his lap. She bit her lips to try and stifle her moan as his hard cock brushed against her folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco brushed his lips against her throat and her shoulder and as he felt her shifting her hips against his lap, looking for friction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Donum nostra delectant," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he breathed into her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shifted slightly until the tip of his cock was at her entrance. Pulling back, she met his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Donum nostra delectant."  </span>
  </em>
  <span>With a groan, she sank onto his cock and he moaned into her shoulder. She pulsed around him and felt as if she had never felt pleasure before in her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, witch," he whispered into her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not part of the ritual is it?" She asked with a laugh before moaning again as he shifted below her before driving himself into her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, we've finished that part, now it's just..." He pushed deeper into her, and she moaned again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draco."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know,” he replied, "feels so good." He shifted for a moment, growling at the lack of traction the initial position gave, before flipping them so she was under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soft," she hummed in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cushioning charm," he replied, ducking his head to her nipple and sucking it into his mouth hungrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione arched under him thrusting her breast further into his mouth. "So good," she hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what you want," he breathed against her skin, before sucking the other nipple into his mouth. "The more pleasure you feel, the greater the power of the ritual."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione hummed beneath him, planting her feet and lifting her hips. "I don't know," she admitted. "Your lips and tongue feel so good on my nipples. Just keep sucking them, while you fuck me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As my lady commands," murmured Draco, shifting slightly before sliding out of her almost completely before snapping his hips forward. Hermione writhed on the floor beneath him, her moans growing louder with each thrust. Her hands ran down his back, nails alternating scraping trails down his back and digging deeply into his skin as he bit down on her nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh gods yes, Draco. Fuck me, love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You feel so good," he whispered, licking her nipple  and mouthing her skin. following a trail of magic from her sternum to her neck. "You're so beautiful like this. Your magic is intoxicating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yours is delicious," she replied, licking a spot on his clavicle and nibbling upon his jaw. "Make me come, Draco."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco's mouth moved back to her nipple, sucking hungrily on it as he lifted her hips slightly, changing the angle as his pace increased. Hermione wound a hand in his hair to pull at his scalp and Draco bit down on her nipple as she tugged upon his hair. They moaned together as waves of pleasure accompanied brief moments of pain on that delicious border and Hermione could feel herself hurtling towards the edge of her orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draco," she whimpered, and she felt his hips push rougher and harder against her as his mouth took hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw rather than felt the explosion of colors that consumed her as her magic followed her orgasm in its release. Above her, Draco groaned in pleasure as she tightened around him, pulling and holding on to him. He slowed slightly as she came down from her orgasm, before lifting her body back up into the original position they'd started in. "Hold tight," he whispered against her jaw, and Hermione could feel her body winding tighter as the position allowed him to hit her at a different angle. Hermione felt something inside of her snap, and suddenly felt her body ease into a weightlessness as Draco pounded her. She clung to him, feeling a line within her pulling tighter and tighter with each thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come with me, kitten," he whispered into her ear between grunts. "Come with me, baby." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione bit her lip, feeling the string drawing tighter and tighter until she could feel her sternum pressed firmly against Draco's as his magic enveloped her fully, encompassing her in a way she hadn't felt since their initial bonding. Hermione's head lolled back as the tide of magic swirling upon them crashed upon them sweeping them into its embrace before wrenching both of their orgasms from them in a release so powerful Hermione swore she saw stars. She felt her body shaking with power and pleasure and she held as tightly as she could to Draco, afraid of what would happen if she let go. Draco gasped for air before lowering them both to the floor. He met her eyes and smiled broadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Our circle is open but unbroken. Sic fata erit manus Domini.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione giggled for a moment as the room seemed to tilt and she felt peace settle deep into her bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Peace,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she breathed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Renewal. Cleansing. Pleasure. May the Fates find no fault in our offering."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and felt the whispers of magic across her skin as Draco kissed her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"We are well pleased, child."</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Thanksgiving to those that celebrate the day. Thank you as always for reading. Your comments and kudos mean the world to me. Stay safe out there! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year loves! Hope this chapter update finds you well. Thank you so much for sticking with me and this fic through the craziness that was 2020. This fic will be finished by Beltane 2021 at the latest. </p><p>If you have been reading any of my other fics you know I love to create OC characters, places, and such. There is an Easter Egg in this chapter for those of you that read Dangerous Dragons. It's not plagiarizing if you do it to yourself, right? </p><p>Enjoy loves, and goodbye 2020. Stay safe! xx The Wordsmith</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <span>Chapter 14 </span>
</h3><p>
  <span>"Good morning, you two. You're looking lovely today." Hermione smiled as Blaise entered the room and dropped a kiss on her cheek before joining them. "I have some good news."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco poured Blaise coffee and motioned for Theo and Daphne to join them. Several minutes passed on chit chat as the elves popped in, bringing coffee, tea, and breakfast for the three new additions to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, George this morning?" asked Hermione as they dug into the food in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise shook his head. " He's taking care of some of the things you asked about."  Hermione nodded. "And that's also what we have to discuss with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting her fork down, Hermione eyed the Italian. "Go on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have one month before the next Wizengamot session, and we," he indicated to Theo and Daphne, "Believe we can get you up to speed and resettled in the UK before then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So soon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Having the time chamber will really help with that," acknowledged Daphne. "And the inner circle of our coven will be here to go with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione swallowed, "Okay, and when will they be here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne wiped her mouth. "Probably in the next day or so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione fidgeted slightly in her seat, “Okay. And I'll know some of them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smirked. "Yeah, you're gonna recognize quite a few of them. Don't worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, if you say so. What will they teach me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around her, everyone exchanged looks, and Draco cleared his throat, "So much, love. There's a lot for you to catch up on your education, and there are things that you'll want to learn just for the Magical side and then society."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you be more specific?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've made a list. If you want to see it?" suggested Daphne helpfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll get it." Hermione watched her leave the room and took a breath to steady herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no need to stress about this," reassured Draco, kissing the side of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It just feels like a lot, and we don't have a lot of time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise snorted. "Time is the one thing we have plenty of."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That Time Chamber is our most valuable asset," Theo agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"People are going to expect you to be behind the curve and out of the loop," added Draco. "Well, they’re going to expect a lot of things if you ever come back, but we also have a lot of things on our side."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Slytherin side," teased Hermione despite wrinkling her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True,” Draco smoothly accepted, “but there's nothing wrong with knowing what cards your opponent has and knowing how to play your hand to your advantage. They've won a few rounds, sure, but we have a lot more on our side than they do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's right," added Daphne rejoining them, her skirt fluttering slightly around her legs as she walked into the room. "Right now, they have no idea where you are, and their main goal right now is containment. If we can train you and show up at the Wizengamot with you fully up to speed on the last few years’ events </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Magically entrenched in Coven and ritual magic, they won't stand a chance against you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You make it sound doable," sighed Hermione, taking the paper Daphne handed her. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>’Hermione's BAMF checklist?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne gave a shrug while Theo tried unsuccessfully to hide a chuckle within a cough. "It's a solid name and an even more solid plan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"’ Walking in heels?’ Why is that on the list?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you need to know how to move within the confines of society’s fashion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pureblood society," scoffed Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Magical society," corrected Daphne gently. "You have many disadvantages as a Muggleborn - and yes, some of that is because of the pureblood agenda, but there is a level of culture and tradition within Magical Society that you don't know. By learning them, learning to move like them, to act like them, you take away the things they hold against you. when you know the rules of the game, you can bend them to suit you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The rules of the game."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been playing a game without ever knowing the rules clearly, Mi," said Draco simply. Hermione turned to him with wide, disbelieving eyes, and he shrugged. "You were handicapped on purpose, love. Don't look at me like that. It's true. Dumbledore could've made sure you knew what you were getting into. He could've made sure Potter knew what he was getting into. He left him in the muggle world with no training about his estate or our world. And he made sure that when half-bloods and muggleborns arrived at Hogwarts, they were ill-prepared for what lay ahead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There used to be classes," added Theo. "For half-bloods and muggleborns at Hogwarts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Classes? what kind of classes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Magical etiquette, traditions, religion, holy days."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None of that is covered now!" Exclaimed Hermione, her hand clenching the paper tighter in her frustration. If there was anything Hermione loathed, it was being left out of the loop and not being prepared for any situation. The fact that she and so many others had been held back - for whatever reason, and denied a valuable part of their education. The air around them began to stir, and Draco instantly pushed against her magic with his own. "I'm sorry," she said after a few minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, love. We know that you're going to hear things that are going to make you react like that, but it's all apart of the misinformation you've been fed and things we need to right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We know about those things," added Theo, "because we were raised to it, but you weren't. When you apply for a job outside of Hogwarts, the fact that you would address the letter Dear Sir or Ma'am, versus Lord or Madam, would automatically show you weren't a pure or half-blood. You have no idea, but the people reading those letters do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione huffed, "That's ridiculous! It's just a title!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But those titles show respect and deference to our history, and you not knowing them would show a lack of respect to the recipient."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's ridiculous," huffed Hermione again, returning her eyes to the paper in her hands. "’Care of Magical Creatures, international standards?’"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The standards in Britain are different from most country standards," shrugged Draco. "It's like that for most things, honestly. Britain focuses on the bare minimum for employment within our society, but outside our borders, we're not a level playing field."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you fucking kidding?" Hermione asked darkly, her irritation rising. "I'm starting to really get annoyed by this whole situation, Draco."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled gently and kissed her temple once again. “I know, love, and it's okay. You're allowed to be upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's why the time chamber and the people within your coven and our conclave are so important,” insisted Daphne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione took a deep breath, sinking into the ring of magic she felt from Draco caressing her skin. "Okay. And what will my coven's inner circle teach me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne exchanged a look with Draco before speaking again. "Well, there's the Durrell Sisters. They currently run the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where Charlie works?" asked Hermione, interest piqued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo nodded. "Portia is his boss. She's a Grand Master Dragonologist. There's only six of them in the world," he explained with a meaningful look. "And she's the only woman to achieve the title."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's impressive," Hermione said with awe. She'd talked to Charlie briefly about his work in the Dragon sanctuary many years ago, and he'd spoken in awed and hushed tones about his bosses. Hermione wondered if this was who he had been thinking of then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything about Portia is impressive," Blaise sighed, his eyes turning dreamy. "What?" He exclaimed as  George entered the room and immediately smacked him in retribution. “You've met her. She's fascinating and sexy as hell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And older than McGonagall," huffed George with a roll of his eyes before he walked over to press kisses to both Daphne and Hermione's cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So she's aged like fine wine," shrugged Blaise, yelping as George cast another jinx at him. "I said what I said."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed briefly at their antics, "Tell me, George," she said, trying to get the redhead’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George glared at Blaise as he spoke, "There's Portia. Grand Master Dragonologist."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I didn't even know that title existed," said Hermione. "I just thought there were Dragonologists."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It means she's a foremost expert on everything there is to know about Dragons, Mi," interjected Draco. "The different breeds, habitats, migration habits, injuries, and healing methods, as well as how to harvest their shed skins, bring them down, transport them. And most importantly, harvest their heartstrings for wands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's mouth dropped open, and she glanced at George, who nodded, "Wow. Okay. Everything got it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She also holds multiple masteries in Care of Magical Creatures. Muggle degrees in veterinary medicine and speaks multiple languages - including Gobbledegook, House Elf and Dragon," added Blaise. he stuck his tongue out at George and then cast a shield to protect himself, making Hermione giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's enough, you two," said Draco, rolling his eyes. "Focus, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"house-elves have a language?" exclaimed Hermione, fascinated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I think the only thing she doesn't speak is Mermish, and I'm fairly certain that's due to a story I heard about a skirmish with a mermaid," added Blaise, his voice promising to tell her more about it later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She sounds fascinating," breathed Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Her twin sister Phoebe is just as impressive, Mi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They literally don't make them like the Durrell Sisters," murmured Blaise, shifting so that George just missed smacking him again. "Stop it. You've met them. I'm not wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George sighed. "No, you're not." He looked at Hermione, "He's not wrong. They don't make them like that anymore - present company excluded - of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," replied Daphne rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice save," laughed Hermione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Phoebe is my favorite," Daphne told Hermione, steering the conversation back on track. "She's the foremost expert in healing and has multiple masteries and degrees in both the Muggle and Magical world. George can't begrudge Blaise's crush cause she holds so many potion patents. Damocles Belby credits her and her sister Cressida for his ability to discover and create wolfsbane."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He developed it under one of the research departments in Romania, " added Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?" Asked Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," agreed George. "I've asked multiple times to study under her. Her potion creation process is outstanding." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it just the two of them?" then asked Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Portia and Phoebe are twins, and then there's the eldest sister Cressida. She has Masters in Herbology and Potions and degrees in Botany and Horticulture. She has the most breathtaking greenhouses in the world. She and Phoebe have multiple research greenhouses and laboratories specifically for potion ingredients that he was able to use for experimentation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fascinating. Why didn't I know about any of this?” Hermione wondered softly. “I mean, in our books at Hogwarts, all it said about the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary was that it was where dragons were tended to and cared for. Not that they were any of all that," she finally said, waving her hands at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Limiting information is the British Ministry's MO," shrugged Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I'm learning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When this is all done, we should take you to the RDS. You'd really like it there - they are a self-sustaining ecosystem. They live completely off-grid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is that possible?" gaped Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd have to ask them, but the RDS literally profits because of what the Durrell sisters have created and what they do there. They use everything they make, they grow their own food and potion ingredients, they even have an in-house hospital that rivals St. Mungos and St. Joans."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll like them," added Daphne. "They are amazing women - environmentalists and conservationists - and all before they were even popularized things. And they have the most incredible connection to their magic. It's intoxicating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George sighed as he looked back at Blaise. "It's a good thing I know Portia Durrell would eat you up and spit you out because I'd be really jealous otherwise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That woman is scarier than my mother. I might look, but I'd never touch. I like you too much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Liar," George pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They sound amazing, and the RDS,” Hermione sighed. “It sounds like utopia."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We think so," replied a voice from the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione watched in awe as three women crossed into the room, kissing cheeks, taking hands, and exchanging smiles and pleasantries as they went. It dawned on her almost instantly that these were the Durrell sisters. She couldn't tell who was who immediately but felt their magic and power radiate off them in waves. She swallowed as she watched them, trying to identify them. She thought perhaps Portia was the one dressed in head to toe black leather– or maybe it was dragon hide– that clung in sleek lines and gave a very fitted silhouette. Her hair was long and gray and braided down the side. There was power and control that radiated from her in a way that Hermione found intimidating but also attractive. No wonder Blaise was enthralled with her. She was a goddess in human form.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>::Phoebe is in the dress,::</span>
  </em>
  <span> she heard Draco say in her head. Hermione nodded, watching the woman who was Portia's twin. As she stared, she realized their faces were identical, but where Portia oozed sex appeal and enchantment, Phoebe was more soft and grandmotherly. Her hair was worn in a low chignon that reminded Hermione quite a bit of McGonagall, and while her skin was aged, it still shone like porcelain, strong and clear. When she greeted Draco, her voice was tender and matronly but held that hint of authority that Hermione recognized from years of education.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>::So Cressida,::</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione indicated to Draco as her eyes drifted to the last woman in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>::Yes,::</span>
  </em>
  <span> he confirmed, greeting the woman in question with a kiss. She was the eldest and taller than her sisters, though only just. Her skin was far more sunkissed and freckled, likely from time in the sun working in her greenhouses and gardens. Her voice rasped pleasantly, and her hair was shorter, sitting in a shoulder-length bob. Where Phoebe’s soft layers and long skirts were reminiscent of wizarding robes, Cressida was dressed more like a Muggle hippie with her attire. She wore layered necklaces, and like Portia, had several bangles around her wrists. Cressida wore fitted jeans on her lower body, and her feet were clearly ensconced in dragonhide boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies," said Blaise, swooping over to greet the group of women all together with a deep bow and kiss to each of their hands. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow or the following day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tati had a dream," murmured Portia, kissing Blaise on the cheek before finally crossing to Draco and bussing a kiss upon each of his cheeks. "She told us we were needed now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how is your mother?" Asked Draco, pulling back after kissing both her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is well but misses her Dragon," Cressida chastised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will write to her tomorrow," Draco promised. "Ladies, may I introduce my heart, Hermione Granger. Hermione, the formidable Durrell Sisters- Cressida, Portia, and Phoebe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled at each of them and felt her cheeks heat slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, though I feel as if I should curtsy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait until you meet our mother," Phoebe replied, separating herself from the group to offer Hermione her hands. "You will really feel the need to curtsy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, she is named after royalty," added Portia with a smirk, surprising Hermione by kissing her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And she sent you here,” asked Hermione, feeling her face flame as Portia met her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No wonder Blaise was attracted to her,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought absently and felt Draco's amusement through their bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is a seer and a diviner for our Lady Hecate," responded Cressida, greeting Hermione with a kiss to each cheek as she had to everyone else in the room. Hermione tried not to scoff at her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco, as if noticing her response, quickly added, "It is said she speaks directly to our Lady Magic and divines with the Goddesses regularly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that true?” asked Hermione speculatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some say our mother is blessed," confirmed Cressida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Others say that is she cursed," mused Phoebe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And others say senile," hummed Portia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you say?" Hermione cut into their sister-speak, as annoyed by it as she generally was by the Weasleys when they did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That she knows enough," interjected Cressida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And her gut is never wrong," confirmed Phoebe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione froze as Portia walked around her, her eyes moving up and down her body with blatant admiration and inspection. Hermione tried not to fidget under the weight of her eyes. "You are certainly as she described.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Marked,” Cressida added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am?" Hermione gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And clueless," huffed Portia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can see why you like her," Phoebe remarked from where she now stood next to Draco, her arm linked through his. "You are well-matched, Dragon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tati would like to meet her," added Cressida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid that won't be possible until-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least Samhain," finished Phoebe, cutting Draco off with a smile as she patted his hand like a small child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We know,” sighed Cressida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But how...?" Hermione began to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tati told us," replied Portia, stopping in front of her. The look she gave Hermione was assessing, and she wondered if the woman was attempting to use </span>
  <em>
    <span>Legilimens </span>
  </em>
  <span>upon her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three women shifted to stand in front of Hermione. Cressida stood just slightly in front of her sisters with the twins standing behind her, their shoulders pressed to hers and their arms looped behind her back. Their hands touched each other's waists, while the opposite hands sat on their eldest sister's shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are the Crones," they spoke, their voices layered together as one in a pleasant three-part harmony that silenced the rest of the room immediately. "We are the darkness and the dark of the moon. We represent harvest and experience. We are wisdom, repose, and death. We are the wise woman and the hag. Guardians of the final stage of life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are Cerridan, the keeper of the cauldron," stated Phoebe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are Kali, the embodiment of destruction and rebirth," added Cressida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are Elli, the reminder of strength and power even in old age," affirmed Portia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took a deep breath and spoke again in unison. "We are the daughters of Vega, protectors of Lady Magic. We stand with the Desterrados Maxia to Guide the Hands of Fate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shivered as magic glowed around the Durrell Sisters, their auras flaring to life in shimmers of green, silver, and blue. Hermione watched their magic weave upon their skin and down Cressida's arms, pooling in her hands, which she extended palm up to Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We offer you our hands and invite you to join us in the Daughters of Vega. In service to Demeter, in service to Artemis, in service to Gaea, in service to our Hecate, our Lady Magic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione didn't hesitate as she placed both her hands in Cressida's. She was vaguely aware of gasps around them, and she felt a momentary wave of panic form her bond with Draco as she saw her own magic rise upon her skin in a shimmer of gold and wrap around the magic in Cressida's palms. Hermione closed her eyes against a sharp burst of light as the magic in the room expanded. The light danced behind her eyes, and she felt her magic swell.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Let go, Enchantress. For we have need of your light and spirit."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>***</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione opened her eyes with a gasp and found herself standing alone at a cliff's edge, overlooking a crystal blue ocean as far as her eyes could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, aren't you a surprise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione turned towards the new voice and gasped. Beside her stood a man, as breathtaking in his power as he was radiant in his magic. She briefly noted his beautifully white teeth when his full lips quirked into a smile as his strong features morphed from one expression to the next. Her eyes drifted down his body, seeing he was dressed simply in all black, with a faint shimmer of blue at his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who… who are you?" She lowered her hands that moments before had been holding on to Cressida's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am Morpheus," he replied simply, giving her a shallow bow. "The God of Dreams, at your service, Enchantress."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt her head spin as she tried to remember her mythology. Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>hadn't she paid more attention to the Greek mythology class she had taken several semesters ago. "God of Dreams?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Normally, I'd visit you in your sleep," he murmured, watching her carefully. "But the Crones of Vega are strong, and you've ignored your calling for far too long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her shoulders slumped. Yet another person who was going to tell her just who and what she'd been ignoring the last few years. "I have," she conceded. "I didn't mean to. I didn't realize it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morpheus placed his fingertips upon her lips to silence her. "Hush, little one. You ran away from much, it's true. My wife was most displeased," he added, lowering his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your wife?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My Lady Hecate," he confirmed with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> married to our Lady Magic?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't sound so surprised," he sulked, shifting slightly and brushing invisible lint from his suit. "I am quite the catch, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione giggled despite herself. "A beautiful sound that reminds me of my Bride," Morpheus told her with a wink. Hermione found her face heating up from the action, and she ducked her head to his amusement. "Aren't you precious," he murmured. "A rare trait for someone so strong and powerful. It seems the Fates chose you well. A good match for their hand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Balance," agreed Hermione, finding her voice at last. Blast, what was wrong with her? She silently chastised herself. "I'm meant to be his balance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And balance him you do, little one," agreed Morpheus. His gaze drifted off to the water, and Hermione followed his eyes, watching in awe as the sky shifted with the beauty of a spectacular sunset over the water. "We haven't much time," he began at last, "but I wanted to give you this.” He took her hand and traced a finger around her wrist in a circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are already marked," he murmured, "and blessed by the others, but this..." He tapped her wrist thoughtfully before changing his mind and bringing it to his mouth, and pressing a small kiss to the inside of her wrist. He met her eyes as his thumb grazed the skin tenderly. "This will give you protection." He dropped her wrist and took a step back from her. "You have much to learn, and your magic is unstable still, despite the beautiful sex ritual between you and your spouse." His face broke into a large grin as she met his eyes with horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You witnessed that," squeaked Hermione looking down as she blushed furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morpheus closed the space between them and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "I did indeed. It was a thing of beauty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Fates were upset Draco hadn't done one sooner," she muttered, unsure why she was confessing such things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As they should be," he replied tenderly, stroking a thumb over her lip before seeming to catch himself and stepping back. "An offering so pure in craft and intention is rare. Your magic rejoiced in being used and called in such a way. Surely you felt it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Fates will expect more of the same."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draco said they were greedy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morpheus threw his head back and laughed. The light highlighted the length of his throat in a tantalizing way as his laugh wrapped around her, filling her with contentment. "That they are," he muttered, regaining himself. "Your offering is like water to them. It filled them, satisfied their thirst in a way they have been longing for. It gave them power. How did it feel to you at the moment?" Hermione blushed and shook her head, unable to formulate the words. Morpheus nodded, seeming to understand, "Take what you felt and magnify it by 100."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened. “Seriously? Will it always be like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deity before her gave her an elegant shrug. "Sometimes, more. Sometimes less. The important part is that you continue to offer them the sustenance they need."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused his gaze watching the last bit of sun drop below the horizon. "You will be challenged in so many ways, little one. This next season," he sighed before returning his gaze to her. "You will need their power as much as they will need your strength. You've been gone too long, little one, and my wife suffers for it. She suffers from the misdeeds of those she has blessed, but she is too kind to withdraw, no matter the cost to herself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I had no idea. I've never learned any of this. It's all so new to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," he huffed, "You wouldn't know such things. That school of yours did you little favors. Such a dishonor to your Magical house," he grumbled. He took a deep breath and composed himself. "Albus Dumbledore is regretting many of his meddlesome plans and life choices now, believe me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Hermione’s eyebrows furrowed. "He is? but how?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, child," hummed Morpheus. "I know you long since distrusted him and have seen the schemes and games you were all forced to play."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, unable to hide the truth. She momentarily wondered if it was even possible to lie to a God. "I had a lot of time to think about it. Being away from so long, it gives perspective, you know? There were so many things that didn't add up. We were children caught up in the mechanisms of those older and wiser. They used us instead of protecting us, cast us into danger after danger with no training." She blew out a breath. "We were pawns and lucky to come out of it alive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morpheus nodded. "You're angry. That's good. You're going to need that. But don't you worry about Albus Dumbledore. He now understands clearly how little the Fates really needed his help in this whole situation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't even know what to say to that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morpheus smiled and drew near her once again, cupping her face tenderly. "When you return, add correcting Hogwarts curriculum to your list. Restore the pride of your Magical house and reclaim that which is yours. There is much your Magical community is lacking and needs to be fixed. It is not your beginning, but it cannot be allowed to continue to fester. The Daughters of Vega and Sons of Desterrados will help you if you ask them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, not entirely sure what he was asking of her. "No pressure," she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morpheus smirked. "Ah, little one, but you do so thrive on pressure." Hermione opened her mouth to object but shut it promptly. "A wise choice," Morpheus murmured. "Sadly, our time is up, Enchantress. Rest," he whispered as he stared into her eyes, and Hermione felt her body growing heavy. Her last thought as she closed her eyes was that his eyes looked like galaxies, and she felt somehow big and small all at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Your comments and kudos are always welcome! Happy New Year loves!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello loves! Happy Sunday! Slowly getting back into the groove after a jam-packed start to the New year. </p><p><em>::Quick reminder conversations that are framed like so::</em>  are held within the mind.</p><p>I have created my own system and breakdown for the Wizengamot Peerage system and titles as we don't have much information on either in Canon. A gentle reminder that this is one of the benefits of fandom and that it is my own twist on what's out there. You will see bits and pieces of it as the story continues - including in this chapter, but feel free to reach out on Tumblr, Instagram, or Facebook if you'd like more information on what I've created.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>Chapter 15</b>
</h2><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes fluttered as she slowly woke up. Her body felt heavy with rest and relaxation - as if she had spent the day at a spa being massaged and pampered. She blinked again trying to recall where she was, and was surprised to find herself in a well appointed bedroom.  Around her voices spoke in hushed tones, and she struggled to clear the fog from her mind. “What happened?” she whispered, surprised by the tenderness of her throat when she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chorus of voices broke around her and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut at the onslaught of their worried tones and confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Hermione?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, thank God!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're awake!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the last thing you remember?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go get Draco!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt the room spin slightly as the faces around her raised in a cacophony. "Where's Draco?" She asked, and winced at the hoarseness of her own voice. "What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's coming," assured Phoebe, who was sitting next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Phoebe had to force him to leave to get some rest before he wore a hole in the floor or passed out from exhaustion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" She wrinkled her brow in confusion at the words. Looking from the tired and concerned faces around her and then back towards Phoebe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drink this," Phoebe urged instead of answering her question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long have I been asleep?" Hermione asked in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drink first," admonished Phoebe. "It'll clear your head and make the room stop spinning." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, downing the vial she was offered at last. Phoebe followed it with a glass of cool water and Hermione sighed in relief.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>::Draco?::</span>
  </em>
  <span> She queried through her bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>::Mi!:: </span>
  </em>
  <span>She felt his relief wash over her in waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>::Where are you?:: </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asked, noting Phoebe running her wand over her out of her peripheral vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here," replied Draco as he rushed into the room, his feet sliding on the floor as he skidded to a stop by her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy," chastised Phoebe with a smack to his shoulder, but Draco paid no attention to her as he scooped Hermione into his arms. Hermione gasped slightly as he crushed her to his body, almost moving her entirely out of the bed as he held her close. She squeaked as he held her tight, and for once the worry that she was too big didn’t cross her mind as she worked to soothe her mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>::Ladon, Love. I'm fine,:: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione reassured through the bond. The words chanting through them until her magic shone on her skin and wrapped around him. Draco shuddered slightly and pulled her magic closer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>::Ladon. Shhhhhh. it's okay, love.:: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Neither of them noticed the looks of awe from their friends as he wrapped her magic around him like a blanket, or the matching smirks upon the Durrell sisters faces as they watched the young couple share such a rare gift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco choked on a sob as he held her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>::I was so worried, Mi. I'm sorry. I just thank the Goddess you're okay.:: </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pulled her magic closer still and Hermione hummed in response, enjoying the way her magic warmed as it responded to his needs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her tightly for another full minute before Phoebe huffed in admonishment.  "That's enough, Dragon," huffed Phoebe. "Let her go. We told you she'd be fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco scoffed but finally loosened his hold slightly on Hermione before changing his mind. He shifted on to the bed and pulled Hermione into his lap, snuggling her between his legs, ensuring her back was flush with his chest. He nuzzled into her neck as she squirmed in his arms; her insecurities plaguing her thoughts with doubts about her weight as he pulled her closer still to his body . "Really, Draco," huffed Hermione. "This is ridiculous." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nahungh," he muttered and Hermione felt his magic wrap around her body, effectively tying her to him. "Not moving. Not letting go, and not entrusting you to them," he whined into her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside them, Portia rolled her eyes. "You're behaving like a child, Dragon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care. You had no idea what happened or why!" He exclaimed, lifting his face to glare at the older woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone just calm down," said Theo, moving next to the bed. "Phoebe, is she okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's fine,” huffed the healer. “Her Magical exhaustion is gone, as is her fever - like we told you would be once her core was replenished." She spoke the last words to Draco who merely tightened his hold in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See Draco, she's fine," admonished Theo. He smiled softly at Hermione, his expression clearly telling her that Draco had been like this for quite some time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't care," grumped Draco, refusing to look at any of the women in the room. Hermione sighed as he squeezed her tightly again. She was beginning to feel like a stuffed animal and not a person. Taking a deep breath, Hermione pushed more calming energy into her magic, and she felt Draco settle slightly behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several long minutes, she felt as if he was a little more trusting that she was okay, even if she had no idea why he was reacting this way. When she felt his magic loosen on her body, she breathed a sigh of relief and met Portia’s smug gaze. “Now can  someone tell me what on earth is going on? What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the last thing you remember, Princess?" asked Blaise from the door. Hermione’s eyes drifted around the room. Meeting the eyes of everyone present. Theo had moved back towards the end of the bed near Cressida and Daphne, while Portia and Phoebe sat on either side of the bed. Blaise leaned against the doorway, one brow raised in question as he waited for her response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Touching Cressida's hands," murmured Hermione at last. "There was a bright light, and I closed my eyes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was almost three days ago," replied Blaise. Hermione felt herself stiffen as he nodded at her. She glanced around the room and took in the solemn expressions of those around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you joking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, afraid not," responded Phoebe. "We've never seen anyone have that kind of reaction to our magic before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was only a few minutes for me," Hermione replied, understanding Draco's clinginess now. She traced the knotwork on his arm absently, as she allowed herself to sink into his magic and body. "I was with Morpheus. We watched the sunset, but it was just– just a few minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morpheus?" questioned Draco from behind her as both Portia and Phoebe exclaimed, "You met Morpheus?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. "Yes, he was there when I opened my eyes. We were on a cliffside. It was lovely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room broke out in noise again at her words. "Wow!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The SandMan!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did he look like?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was beautiful," admitted Hermione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His wings?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I wasn't paying attention. I remember blue at his shoulders. I got distracted. He was so pretty," she rushed on, blushing as she did so, "And he introduced himself as Hecate's husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her statement was met with nods and murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did he want?" Draco asked gruffly from behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione touched her wrist tentatively, noticing for the first time the mark around her wrist just below where her runic tattoo ended. "He marked me," she held up her wrist for them to look at. "He said it was for my protection." Phoebe took her wrist in her hand, and Portia and Draco both leaned forward to look at it before exchanging a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Protection from what?" asked Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He didn't say."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>he say?" This question came from Theo, who glared at Draco when he huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He agreed the Fates were greedy," she murmured, turning to smile at Draco. "He called our ritual beautiful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ritual?" gaped Portia. "You performed a ritual already?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco cleared his throat. "We did a sex magic ritual."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Portia snorted. "Oh, I bet they loved that." Phoebe smacked her twin across the bed, but Portia merely smirked unapologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were thinking it," teased Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know I am now," chimed in Blaise, and the room softened by degrees as they teased their leaders goodnaturedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morpheus said they did," admitted Hermione. </span>
  <em>
    <span>::He requested we do more.::</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>::I don't even know what to say to that::</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>::That makes two of us::</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>::Is it voyeurism if it's a god watching?::</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asked with a laugh</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>::I have no idea! I can't even think about that right now, honestly.::</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" She asked aloud, leaning back into Draco’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was worried about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Worried is an understatement," stated Blaise matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We had to threaten to sedate him if he didn't rest," added Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I expected you'd be here when I woke up," said Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco glared at Phoebe. "I wasn't allowed to be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your magic was running wild, and you couldn't control it," she replied evenly. "We couldn't risk it when we didn't know what she was experiencing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay," interjected Hermione, ending their argument. "I'm perfectly okay. I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did he tell you anything else?" pressed Daphne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He said..." Hermione paused, thinking. "He said we needed to address the Hogwarts curriculum. There were things missing, and something about reclaiming something that was mine. a gift or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Portia snorted, and then lifted a hand to apologize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" asked Hermione, taking in her body language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you know about Hogwarts?" asked Cressida, drawing Hermione’s attention to the end of the bed. She noted absently that they had once again formed a triangle around her and wondered if they had done it intentionally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had thought it was the best school of magic," Hermione admitted, chewing her lip absently, "but that thought has been shaken more and more the last few conversations."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cressida nodded thoughtfully, "Probably for the best. Hogwarts isn't the best school of magic,” she began gently. “It's the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> school of magic in Britain - and it didn't used to be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It didn't?" Hermione’s eyes traveled around the room and noted even the fellow Hogwarts alumni were shaking their heads no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just the only option now," stated Theo. "The Ministry made it so when they took over the school long ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And before that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One of many," shrugged Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't even know what to say to that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need you all to decide if you really want to do this," interjected Daphne suddenly, "Hermione takes her education very seriously, and if you continue down this path, you will see repercussions from it." The warning seemed to stir something in the room, and Hermione felt as if she had seen a pink elephant enter the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?"  she asked Hermione, as small conversations seemed to go on around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Draco sigh and then nod his head before Theo cleared his throat. "How many Magical schools are there in the world, Hermione?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione thought for a moment before responding. "Seven."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's serious," gasped Portia, her eyes moving from Draco’s to her twin’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"British Magical education is very isolating," began Phoebe kindly, "They pick and choose who they work with, and clear everything else. They do their damndest to forget the rest of the world is out there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Think about it, Hermione. Seven schools worldwide. Some of the biggest and most populated places in the world only have one school, yet Europe has three schools? Africa and Asia are both twice our size." Hermione wrinkled her brow at Blaise's words. He was right she knew, it was something she remembered questioning at Hogwarts. But Madam Pince had simply brushed her off, informing her that Magicals were smaller in population size and that was that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many schools are here in the States?" asked Theo, gently guiding Hermione down the mental path they were on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just the one,” she replied instantly. "Ilvermorny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are seven schools in the States alone, Hermione,” Theo informed her softly. “There are 28 schools in all of North America." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked. "And Africa and Asia?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few glances around the room before Phoebe answered. "There are 126 schools in Asia and 82 in Africa. Globally, there are 316 Schools of Magic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blinked several times. Her throat felt very dry and tight suddenly. Draco’s magic tightened around her, trying to soothe her own magic which was beginning to dance against her skin. "316. Are you having a laugh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fraid not, love," assured Draco, threading his magic around her now. "Most countries have at least one school, if not more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some of the smaller countries attend a central school - like Durmstrang," added Theo." But Beauxbatons isn't the only school in France - they're just the ‘all-girls’ one. There's an ‘all-boys’ equivalent named Belarbre."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My parents almost sent me there,'' confessed Draco.”Mother lobbied relentlessly for it actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I almost attended one of the schools in Italy," Blaise added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too," admitted Daphne. “The Academy of Magic in Rome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some countries have public day-schools versus private boarding schools like Hogwarts. Some are centered on religions or are Coven or Conclave learning centers," explained Cressida. "We have a private day school at the RDS."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really resent Britain at times," huffed Hermione as she tried to process all the information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't we all love," agreed Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind began to wander as she considered just how much information Hogwarts and the British Ministry of Magic seemed to withhold. "So I'm guessing Hogwarts used to also offer more classes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dozens more," confirmed Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But why stop offering them? Doesn't that just hurt our society?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You," replied Draco in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s head whipped to the side as she turned to look at him. "Me?” He nodded. “Why does it always come back to me?" she huffed. “I’m literally no one. Just a Muggleborn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because Muggleborns are a threat in the eyes of British Traditionalists,” interjected Portia. “If you are lacking in education, societal expectations, traditions, and knowledge, then you can be controlled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or run off," sighed Draco rubbing the mark on Hermione's wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or run off," conceded Portia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"British Muggleborns leave the Magical community by the droves, Hermione,” said Daphne. “Have you never noticed a lack of muggleborns at the Ministry, owning shops or teaching at Hogwarts? They can’t find their way into Magical Society in Britain and settle for low paying jobs in our communities. If they want to pursue a Mastery, they often find positions as apprentices outside of the UK.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And while they’re abroad?” asked Hermione</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Often they find more acceptance in other Magical communities,” admitted Theo. “As well, as more opportunities for education, better pay... " his voice trailed off as he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand," huffed Hermione again. "How does that benefit us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't," Theo hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's part of the pureblood agenda," explained Draco. “Dominance. Superiority. Subjugation. Potter didn't take my hand when I offered at 11. It was a slight to pureblood protocols and right off the bat set us - he and I, and everyone that was allied with my family, as an enemy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d just insulted Ron!” huffed Hermione tossing her hands up in the air. “and by extension Harry. You were a prat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be that as it may, Mi. Ron knew the protocols. He knew what I was doing as the Scion of House Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione deflated slightly in his arms as she processed what he was saying. She swallowed as she turned to meet his eyes, unsure if she wanted to know the answer to the question she was about to ask, “Are you saying that Ron was manipulating Harry even then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded, and Hermione felt her fury building again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Half the purebloods and half-bloods raised in the Magical world would've taken it as a slight as well,” added Daphne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's mouth opened and closed for several minutes as she considered what they were saying, The room crackled with magic as her fury built. Around her the Durrells moved their wands slowly into their hands, their years of working with wild magic making them cautious of the Witch in front of them. Draco’s magic moved around them, a shield forming as he too prepared for outburst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Harry didn't know that!" Hermione finally yelled. Her magic bubbling around them as she raged. "He's a half-blood sure, but he wasn't raised that way! He was raised just as Muggle as I was! He didn’t know! I didn’t know! Half the people I spoke to on the train were rude and mean when I introduced myself or asked if they’d seen Trevor!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise shrugged, his eyes flicking around the golden glow being held within Draco’s shield as he spoke softly to Hermione, "We didn't know that. All the Boy-Who-Lived stories said that he was being raised in a safe home, and for us–” he indicated to Theo and Daphne and himself, “there was no place safer than a Magical home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would've thought the Savior of the Wizarding World would've been raised in anything but the best of Magical homes?” added Theo. “We all assumed he was being tutored like we were, learning everything he needed to know to be the Scion of his Ancient House. We didn’t think anything of not seeing him - we were the children of dark or neutral families, after all, and he was the darling of the Light. But we knew he would be in our year at Hogwarts and that alliances would and could be made while we were there with him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't even understand half the things that just came out of your mouth," huffed Hermione sullenly, her magic deflating suddenly as she crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that's part of the problem,” acknowledged Daphne, as Draco lowered his shield. "For better or worse, you are now tied to the House of Malfoy and the House of Black. You are tied to not one but </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noble and Most Ancient houses. There is a level of expectation for you that you know nothing about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Noble and Most Ancient houses?" Hermione turned to gape at Draco. She’d known about the Malfoy Peerage and that he was a son of the House of Black, but she’d never considered… she swallowed, "Both houses?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco cleared his throat and nodded. "The Malfoy line is an ancient line from France, but the Black line is the oldest of all the lines in Britain. The Black line is one of the Seven Noble and Most Ancient houses."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are traceable to King Arthur, Hermione," Theo clarified for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"King Arthur, as in King Arthur and the round table? The Muggle fairy tale?" asked Hermione, her eyes growing wider as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All Muggle fairy tales are rooted in Magical circumstances, Hermione," soothed Phoebe. "It’s how they explained magical events before the Statute of Secrecy. Fairy tales and myths."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione swallowed. "But the Black title... “she began before her voice dropped off. "Sirius made Harry his heir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No,” Draco corrected softly, his hands and magic caressing her arms as he spoke. "Sirius was disowned before Harry was born. His will made him an heir, but he was never cleared or reinstated as the Head of the House of Black, so anything to do with the House itself…” he paused before running a hand through his hair, “I am the oldest male of the House, and as such, when Sirius passed, the Scion ring appeared for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly, suddenly feeling betrayed. That meant that Draco had been Scion of the House in 8th year when they were together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't think I'd live long enough to claim it. If all males of the line die, the line falls to any living Witch with enough power."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You thought your mother would be able to claim it," Hermione said in understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco swallowed, struggling to keep his emotions at bay. He hated discussing the war, it was something he loathed more than anything, but he knew there was no way around this particular conversation anymore. "I didn't think I would make it,” he said again with a shrug. He’d been young and fully under the control of his father with a psychopath in residence in his ancestral home. “I didn’t want it. didn’t want to risk it. That was when I was doubting everything in my life and all I saw was the power that could’ve been used against those I cared for.” He dropped a kiss to her shoulder. “If I didn’t make it, it would give my mother the chance to claim the title. She could bring Andromeda back into the family, and they could wait for Andy's daughter to reach her majority to take it. It wouldn't be the first time a line in the Wizarding World had fallen to the Matriarchal side. It's harder to maintain, but it's been done."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you could've used it to protect yourself," interjected Hermione. Visions of Draco scared and powerless in 6th year flashing to her mind. Couldn’t he have been free? she wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was still the Malfoy Heir first and foremost,” he replied as if reading her thoughts. “I could not claim the Scion ring until I hit my majority.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Understanding dawned on Hermione, "Your father would've been Regent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. "It was a great power, and I couldn't give it to him - or allow Tom to get it while I was in their control. It would've been catastrophic. With everything the way it was in the Ministry,” he shook his head again. “I allowed it to sit dormant until my father..." His voice dropped, and he took a few deep breaths. Hermione was surprised when Portia leaned forward and took his hand, squeezing it gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watching you put that ring on right before your father was Kissed was one of the greatest moments of my life," whispered Theo from his place across from them. Draco's head snapped up to meet his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mine too," added Daphne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And mine," confirmed Blaise. The three stood side by side, and Hermione felt her eyes prickle with tears at the look of pride upon their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The look on that old bastard's face was glorious when he realized the power you would have and that he couldn't touch you," added Portia with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of Draco's lips quirked slightly before he frowned again. "Mother said he said he was proud I'd be free of the Malfoy shadow. It was the last thing he said to her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Were you… were you not there?" Hermione asked in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was not,” he replied. “My Father was kissed in another courtroom while the Wizengamot had their monthly session.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn't be in two places at once?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was my choice,” he admitted. “I didn’t want to be delayed any longer. Pansy, Phoebe and Anu sat with me while they-” he indicated his friends present, “were there for support with my mother along with Portia” He cleared his throat again as Portia once again squeezed his hand. He gave her a grateful smile before continuing. “When the Wizengamot opens, it asks for new business - announcements of new Heirs, marriages, disownment, etc. The last act of new business the day my father was kissed, was me announcing my position as the Scion of the House of Black and being tested by Merlin's orb."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Merlin's orb?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a sacred artifact in the Wizengamot. It tests your Magical lineage amongst other things," clarified Daphne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see it when you attend,” added Theo with a smirk. “I can’t wait for that one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You slice your palm with an athame,” began Draco tracing a line along her hand, “and place your hand upon it to be judged. If you have a place within the Wizengamot, the seal of your seat will alight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did the Black seat light up for you?” asked Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nuzzled her ear and smiled. "The Malfoy seat was absorbed by the Black seat and shone brightly for nearly a minute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo snorted. "It's almost unheard of. When I put my hand on it to take my Heir ring, it burned for 10 seconds max." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded in understanding. "So you're the what? Lord of Malfoy and Black?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco winced noticeably at what Hermione realized was her faux-pas. "Technically, I am Lord Draco Orion Malfoy, the Earl of Blackfriars, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and Earl of Rievaulx, Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Holy shit! That's a fucking mouthful. Do you go by all that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Generally, in the Wizengamot and Wizarding Peerage, I would be formally introduced as Lord Malfoy, Earl of Blackfriars.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shivered at the sound of it. Was she supposed to be turned on by the way he said that? Draco smirked at her and she felt his amusement in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning from him she tried to hide her blush as she asked if they all had similar titles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo cast his eyes downward as Blaise shrugged. "More or less," replied Daphne, stepping forward to draw Hermione’s attention. "But more importantly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a title, Hermione."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? No," Hermione shook her head vehemently. “I’m just a muggleborn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Technically as Draco's soulmate,” corrected Phoebe, “you are the Lady Malfoy, Countess of Blackfriars and Rievaulx." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione paled. "I think I'm going to be sick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Portia and Cressida laughed loudly while the others snickered. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gee</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thanks, love, just what every man wants to hear,” groused Draco behind her. ‘Here's your new title,’” he mocked. “‘Oh, thanks, dear. I'm gonna go be sick now.’"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne was the only one to successfully keep herself in check at Draco's words, and Hermione blushed deeply as she stammered over an apology while everyone else gave in to their laughter. "I'm sorry,” she admitted at last, “it's just a lot. Like I never even considered that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sighed. "It's okay, but you can see now why it's important you learn some of these things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But will I be in the Wizengamot? How important is it really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hermione, Draco holds the most votes in the Wizengamot currently. The amount of power he yields right now is unrivaled, but he can be blocked by others easily at every turn if you offend them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes widened. "Bloody hell." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Think about Potter," Draco told her softly, "He literally declared himself my enemy with one action. He gave me the biggest ‘eff you’ imaginable in that moment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you were only 11!” objected Hermione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter,” replied Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I could do that because I don't know how to act," she said, the pieces clicking together. "Fucking Dumbledore," she grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't get Portia started," interjected Blaise quickly, casting a wary look at the woman as she smirked. "I'm begging you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He died too quickly," huffed Portia, glancing down at one of her hands as if to examine her nails. "I'm not the only one who'd like to dig him up to kill correctly - slowly and very, very painfully." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cressida snorted as Phoebe rolled her eyes at her sister's antics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione huffed. "You're damn right. The more I learn, the more I'd be willing to help you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Portia grinned at her for the first time, and Hermione thought she might swoon a little. "I've plenty of stories to tell you that would make that decision much easier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise's shoulders slumped as he groaned. "Now there will be two blood-thirsty witches after that wrinkled old bellend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not as if he doesn't deserve it," sniffed Cressida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make that three," giggled Daphne. "But later," she added, giving Cressida and Portia as stern a look as she could muster. "The rest of the Inner Circle is here if you'd like to meet them, Hermione."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, "Yes, I'd like that, but..." she bit her lip nervously, "that's not gonna happen again, is it?" She asked, pointing to the crones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't think so," replied Phoebe with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we need to get you trained, and then we'd like to take you to Gringotts," added Cressida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not on good terms with the Gob- Arcane," she amended quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good girl," murmured Portia, patting her leg gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And we know," added Cressida kindly. "An apology and restitution will be needed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And possibly a handfasting ceremony," Phoebe mused. "A proper one this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A what? Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we can use the ritual space at Gringotts to welcome you into our Coven officially. We use their circle at Flatrock often, and it would be sovereign ground with which to welcome you officially as the High Priestess of the Daughters of Vega."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gulped. "Will I be ready for that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So soon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Portia raised a brow at her. "Do we or do we not have a time chamber available?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We do," admitted Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then we'll let the Goddess decide," stated Portia firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will that do?" Phoebe queried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. "Yes. It will." she looked at each woman in turn before turning her gaze to the room at large. "Thank you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So mote it be," replied Phoebe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So mote it be," echoed the rest of the room, much to Hermione's surprise, and the room flashed gold for a moment before a figure emerged from the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will take your place, Little One, and you will not fuss about it." The attention in the room shifted and gasped as the figure walked further into the room. Hermione's eyes widened as Morpheus made himself known to them all. Cressida and Daphne parted to one side as Theo and Blaise stepped back in the opposite way to make room for the God. This time Hermione noticed the sparkling blue wings at his back, and found his dark skin glowed under the light in the room, in a way it didn’t on the cliffside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot be what your mate needs until you assume your seat. You are not only an Enchantress but called to be the High Priestess of your coven. Your mate needs your power and the world needs the unity of your circles if it is to be whole again,” the god reminded her, pausing at the end of the bed. “My wife very much cares about the pair of you,” he added studying the pair before him. He gazed fondly at the possessive hold the mortal had upon his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”My wife is  greatly upset by the current state of magic in the UK. Personally, I don't see what the big deal is. The rest of the world is perfectly fine, but her heart is there, and there the largest pool of despair and darkness rests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you must cleanse it– not just to save Magicals, but to keep history from repeating itself. Magic no longer flows freely within the UK, and if it continues down the path it's on now, it will slowly spread and kill the rest of the planet. And that would make my darling Hecate very unhappy, and I very much make it a point not to upset my wife.”  Morpheus' tone changed to something much lighter as he continued, his eyes drifting to meet Draco’s.  “A lesson you will do well to remember, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco blushed at the name but recovered faster than anyone else in the room at the god’s presence. "As you will, My Lord."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morpheus laughed, the musicality of it lifting the spirits of all present. "You always were such a quick study. You do your Enchantress proud Ladon,” Morpheus beamed at the other man. His smile was sheepish and kind as he continued. “I am sorry for keeping you from your bonded for so long. It was not my intention. Time moves differently here than it does for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco had no response to that and merely inclined his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To help you with your endeavor," Morpheus added with a grin to Hermione and a wink to Portia before dissipating. Before Hermione on the bed lay a shimmering sapphire, the same blue as Morpheus’ wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy hell," whispered Daphne when he was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess we should make sure Cady is prepared to make her a Stave," stated Cressida firmly, her eyes trailing down to the beautiful stone in front of Hermione. Around her everyone nodded, and Hermione swallowed. She picked the stone up, noting that it was almost the size of her palm. She smiled for a moment as she shifted the stone - noting that it sparkled with the same glittering of stars as the God’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we can meet the Coven tomorrow? I'm suddenly not feeling so up to the task."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," assured Daphne. "Of course. It's a lot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is the fucking understatement of the year," huffed Hermione. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos are always welcome. I'm overwhelmed atm and apologize for not responding to each individual comment as soon as it's received, but please know I read and cherish them all. Thank you for continuing to read my stories and support my hobby. xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>